


The Science Of Affection

by Lawy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock est brillant, inégalable, menant la vie dur à ce pauvre John Watson. Mais comment cela se passerait-il si Sherlock s'ouvrait à un nouvel art de science sur un sujet aussi banal et ordinaire que son colocataire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La valeur d'un merci

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi un titre en anglais car cela me convenait mieux! Ce n'est en aucun cas une traduction comme il y en a beaucoup dans le fandom de Sherlock BBC!
> 
> Je situe mes textes avant le dernier épisode de la saison 2, The Reichenbach Fall !
> 
> Un merci spécial à Hinatasara qui m’a bêta mais surtout donné son avis et de précieux conseils.
> 
> J’espère que cela vous plaira.  
> Bonne Lecture.

Son regard bleu pâle scrutait avec intensité le docteur tandis que celui-ci pestait pour la énième fois contre lui. Sherlock avait fait une expérience comme à son habitude lorsqu’il n’avait pas d’affaire pour occuper son brillant esprit.

Trois fois rien… Un bol, des pouces congelés et coagulés depuis des lustres dans leur frigo mais en plus, un ou deux composants chimiques en vue de voir la réaction. Et le tout chauffa dans le micro-onde comme une recette culinaire…

Ce qui fit exploser la dite machine. La force avait projeté le détective contre la table, puisqu’il avait tourné le dos à l’engin pour préparer un autre test et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La force de l’explosion avait projeté la porte protectrice dans le dos de Sherlock et celui-ci s’était rattrapé à la table couverte de fioles en verre, un bruleur en marche, et son microscope, qui n’eut aucun dégât grâce à sa place éloignée. Plusieurs fioles s’étaient éclatées sur le sol alors qu’il était en pyjama et chemise de nuit bleue, pieds nus. Le bruleur renversé commençait à dévorer un coin de la table.

John s’était levé de son fauteuil avec rapidité en entendant le bruit de l’explosion et avait hâtivement franchit le seuil de la cuisine. Ses gestes alertes avaient ciblés l’important. Il avait immédiatement éteint le bruleur puis les flammes avant de venir vers Sherlock et d’arracher la prise du micro-onde qui déversait des flammes et des étincelles. Son regard gris parcouru Sherlock avec plus d’attention que les rapides coups d’œil pendant qu’il s’occupait de tout.

L’expérience du détective était réduite à néant… Mais au regard de Sherlock, ce n’était pas ça le plus important…

L’impassible détective étudiait le visage inquiet de son colocataire. Le calme docteur, maître de lui en toute circonstance, était en train de l’incendier plus que d’habitude parce qu’il avait eut peur pour lui… Il fronça à peine les sourcils, autant pour réagir au savon de John que perplexe face à cette évidence. Les mots étaient flous depuis un moment car son disque dur tournait à plein régime. Il remarqua à peine l’absence momentanée de l’ex-soldat.

-Sherlock ! appela sèchement John.

Il cligna des yeux avant de froncer un peu les sourcils, ce tic bien à lui pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la réalité.

-Marche sur les coussins et suis-moi.

Le docteur avait pris ses précautions et avait fait un chemin de coussin par dessus les débris pour conduire Sherlock au salon. Intéressant… La main ferme de John saisit un de ses bras et l’entraina avec lui hors du champ miné. Le détective consultant grimaça sous les tiraillements entre ses pieds blessés, son dos qui avait subit un choc violent mais il se montra docile pour observer le phénomène John Watson qui semblait se dévoiler à lui.

Son ami pestait toujours à voix basse, son regard empli de reproches. John se déplaça alors derrière lui. Il écarta sa chemise de nuit bleue sur un côté avant de remonter son haut de pyjama sans plus de cérémonie afin d’examiner son dos. Les doigts de John étaient chauds, étrangement doux… Mais incroyablement précis et professionnels.

-Tu auras quelques bleus, déclara-t-il en remettant tout en place. Tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher la trousse de soin.

John disparut, Sherlock se tournant pour le suivre d’un œil puis Mme Hudson apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle avait été alertée par le bruit de l’explosion et regardait sa cuisine avec un air effarée.

-Mon dieu, Sherlock… Que s’est-il encore passé ?

-Une erreur, tout va bien Mme Hudson.

Le docteur réapparut et leur logeuse lui lança un regard qui demandait des explications. L’ex soldat soupira en haussant les épaules devant son air désappointé.

-Je maîtrise la situation Mme Hudson.

-Il va finir par me tuer, soupira-t-elle en repartant.

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. John sortait de quoi le soigner sur la table basse : compresses, désinfectant et une pince à épiler ? Le dernier objet lui fit relever un sourcil.

-Je vais bien John, répondit-il avec son flegme habituel.

-Et bien laisse-moi m’en assurer, grogna fermement le docteur.

John Watson avait toujours cet éclat d’inquiétude dans son regard gris, d’habitude si doux et calme. Il se mit à ausculter son visage, ses bras, ses mains. Pas de morceau de verre, juste quelque coupure et tâche de sang qui n’appartenait pas à son colocataire mais à la personne en morceau mise au micro-onde…  Sherlock lui se concentrait sur les mains du docteur. Il détestait être touché, il évitait soigneusement les contacts avec les autres mais John s’inquiétait… John était différent. Le détective sentit ses doigts chauds sur sa peau, puis le désinfectant ce qui lui tira une très brève grimace sous le froid et les picotements que cela provoquaient.

Son docteur attitré lui ordonna de s’asseoir et il s’exécuta non sans un désagréable tiraillement dans le dos. Une fois assis, John fit de même dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Il se pencha et prit un de ses pieds nus, le droit, puis il se mit à l’inspecter.

-Bon sang Sherlock, quand vas-tu faire un peu plus attention.

-Tu es inquiet ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis.

John attrapa la pince à épiler et commença à retirer les quelques morceaux de verre logé dans la peau pâle de son meilleur ami. C’étaient des plaies mineures, sauf une qu’il découvrit sur le côté du pied d’une longueur d’un bon centimètre mais peu profonde.

Sherlock ne le lâchait pas de son regard si pâle et dérangeant que beaucoup de monde fuyait. Mais John l’avait toujours soutenu. Il se rappelait très bien leur première rencontre où le docteur l’avait trouvé étonnant, brillant, lors de sa démonstration de la « science de la déduction » à son sujet. Une réaction inhabituelle qu’il avait grandement appréciée. Habitué aux insultes, à des mots comme taré ou barjot de psychopathe.

John Watson l’avait toujours positivement surpris depuis… Ils avaient résolu une première affaire, puis une autre… L’ex-soldat était devenu son assistant d’une manière totalement naturelle, en plus d’être son colocataire et son ami. Malgré son excentricité, son génie insupportable pour cent pour cent des gens, John était resté à ses côtés et le secondait magnifiquement. Sherlock devait reconnaitre que oui, le docteur Watson avait toujours répondu présent lorsqu’il avait besoin de lui et qu’il lui était devenu nécessaire dans ses enquêtes.

Le sociopathe avait trouvé une personne pour le supporter et John l’avait toujours accepté tel qu’il était…

Sherlock devait bien avouer qu’une sorte de connexion s’était établi entre eux, une complicité qui avait grandit avec le temps. Ils se comprenaient d’un regard, d’un bref signe pour courir après un assassin… C’était le genre de détail qui était devenu normal pour lui. Comment une chose aussi ordinaire pouvait attirer son attention seulement maintenant ?

Mais ce qui était étrange, c’était cette association parfaite entre eux deux et… Le paramètre que John courait après la gente féminine. Il se proclamait hétéro à chaque fois qu’on les prenait pour un couple ce qui n’empêchait pas le docteur Watson de débarquer sur un simple sms de sa part. Ses multiples conquêtes lui en avaient fait le reproche, et s’était souvent une cause de rupture « Je ne rivalise pas avec le grand Sherlock Holmes » avait-il lu une fois non sans avoir un sourire. Le détective avait lu ses mails dans un excès d’ennui total, ce qui avait été très instructifs, divertissant. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John continuait de courir après ses ennuyeuses créatures femelles s’il passait avant ?

Sur l’instant, sa réflexion n’était pas allée aussi loin.

Son regard pâle se fixa derechef sur le visage de son colocataire qui collait des strips sur une plaie un peu plus ouverte que les autres. Et si John commençait à… 

-Tu es vraiment inquiet ?

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et leva son regard sur le visage parfaitement impassible de Sherlock, un air étonné visible sur le sien.

-C’est moi ou la porte du micro-onde t’a cogné si fort qu’elle a endommagé ton disque dur et que tu te répètes ?

Le détective consultant roula des yeux devant ce retour sarcastique, ce qui fit sourire John.

-Tu es un imbécile immature et inconscient. Bien sûr que je m’inquiète pour toi Sherlock.

-Tant de qualité. C’est trop, merci John, railla-t-il.

Le docteur eut un nouveau sourire et reposa son pied pour se saisir de l’autre afin de lui administrer les mêmes soins. Les blessures de son colocataire ne nécessitaient pas un aller-retour aux urgences. Il devrait juste veiller sur la plaie à son pied qui était plus ouverte que les autres et à d’éventuels maux de dos causés par le choc.

Sherlock continuait de le regarder avec indifférence mais… Il avait la preuve indiscutable que John Watson s’inquiétait réellement pour sa personne. C’était nouveau pour lui. Vraiment une grande première.

De toutes les personnes qu’il avait rencontrées, John était le plus sincère… Le détective consultant avait beau être dans sa bulle, il savait décrypter les gens mieux que personne. John était banal, il était simple mais il était authentique. Jamais il ne lui avait tourné le dos, il le remettait à sa place quand il s’emballait un peu trop joyeusement sur une scène de crime, il posait parfois les bonnes questions si simple qui lui échappaient – ou plutôt qu’il ne considérait pas comme digne d’intérêt – et il l’aidait à tromper son ennui en épluchant les journaux à la recherche d’une affaire.

John était sans aucun artifice et le regard bleu pâle le sondait avec une lueur de redécouverte.

-Merci, souffla Sherlock.

John releva son regard gris sur son ami, la surprise se reflétant dans ces prunelles calmes et douces tandis qu’il reposait son pied au sol. Que lui valait ce « merci » dit avec spontanéité ? Parce que Sherlock disait rarement ce mot et encore moins de façon volontaire. Il le fixa un instant avant de hocher simplement la tête, un sourire en coin, acceptant ce « merci » comme un précieux cadeau. Il espérait juste un peu de prudence de la part de son ami mais c’était illusoire. Sherlock restait Sherlock.

Le docteur Watson se releva et rangea le tout dans la trousse de soin sous le regard perçant de Sherlock qui était perdu dans ses pensées sans pour autant se focaliser sur autre chose que John. Il avait joint ses mains et son menton touchait à peine le haut de ses longs doigts. Cette révélation pourtant si évidente crevait ses yeux seulement maintenant… Et il avait besoin d’élucider ce mystère… Il sauta sur ses pieds hors de son fauteuil et s’attira tout de suite un regard de reproche de la part de son ami.

-Je vais t’aider à ranger !

-Oh ça non ! Tu restes assis et tu fais autre chose que venir dans la cuisine. Tu es pieds nus et tu as une plaie à ménager, rappela-t-il sévèrement.

Sherlock fit une moue boudeuse. Il se détourna de son ami, alla vers la fenêtre et attrapa son violon. Il le déposa délicatement sur son épaule avant que l’archet ne vienne caresser les cordes. Il commença à jouer, visiblement vexé que son élan de bonté soit coupé net sous ses pauvres pieds meurtris. John soupira, levant les yeux au plafond. Le docteur ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes, il avait causé assez de dégâts ainsi.

Son regard gris s’attarda sur la silhouette élancée, rendu étrangement belle et énigmatique par le soleil de l’extérieur. Parfois, John Watson se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans cette tête folle, brillante, mais avec une logique hors de ce monde, hors des normes. Il se détourna rapidement pour ranger le matériel médical dans la trousse avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de nettoyer la catastrophe de son colocataire et ami au son du violon.

Le fautif du désordre ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de réguliers coups d’œil vers John… Il avait senti ce regard appuyé sur sa personne, mais il ne savait pas à quoi l’attribuer.

John aimait les femmes mais il les mettait clairement de côté pour lui. Il passait avant tout le monde… Est-ce que John était en train de le considérer autrement ?

Il avait un nouveau mystère à résoudre mais qui demanderait plus de finesse de sa part car le grand Sherlock Holmes venait de réaliser l’importance qu’avait John à ses côtés et ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

Il lui était devenu indispensable…

~///~


	2. A un cheveux près...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette petite affaire est tirée de la nouvelle « Un gentleman célibataire » dans les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Athur Conan Doyle.

La patience… Sherlock Holmes n’en avait aucune. C’était au moins le cinquième sms qu’il envoyait à son colocataire en l’espace de trois minutes. John Watson avait trouvé un petit remplacement de médecin généraliste à l’hôpital, un mi-temps qui complétait sa pension de militaire et qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps libre pour aider son ami lors de ses enquêtes… Enfin, à priori ce n’était pas assez.

Le docteur donna son ordonnance à sa patiente avec un sourire un peu contrit tandis que son portable vibrait pour la sixième fois depuis le début de la consultation. La femme lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de sortir du bureau. John soupira lourdement et prit son portable pour lire les multiples messages de Sherlock. Pour résumer, celui-ci s’ennuyait. Il n’avait aucune affaire en route et selon un de ces messages, Mme Hudson avait fini par jeter son sachet d’index moisis du bac à légumes réduisant à néant son expérience.

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré par son colocataire mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il prit quelques minutes pour échanger de rapides messages avec Sherlock. Il n’avait qu’à aller voir Molly pour refaire le stock de morceaux humains. Ce à quoi il eut une réponse négative catégorique et pleine de mauvaise volonté.

_« Tu n’as qu’à aller faire les courses pour une fois. Je finis dans 30 minutes. JW. »_

Il referma son portable et se leva pour faire entrer un nouveau patient, n’entendant plus vibrer son téléphone toujours sur le bureau. John put finir ses consultations du matin tranquillement. Etrange… Soit il avait vexé Sherlock ; soit il avait été contacté par Lestrade ; soit… Il avait entamé une expérience et John priait pour que l’appartement survive à cette nouvelle épreuve. L’ex-soldat sortit du bureau et fut interpellé par la secrétaire qui lui demanda de signer quelques papiers en plus, dont son nouveau contrat. La femme tenta de lui faire la conversation quand son portable sonna encore. Il l’ignora afin d’en finir au plus vite.

-Encore votre petite amie ?

John releva ses prunelles calmes sur la secrétaire qui avait apparemment discuté avec une de ses patientes ; patiente qui s’était fourvoyé sur l’émetteur des messages textes mais qui n’avait pu s’empêcher de ragoter dessus.

-Non.

-Ah…

Elle fut gênée de cette réponse franche mais dite d’un ton doux. Le docteur Watson lui rendit tous les papiers signés, la remerciant d’un sourire. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour avant de se jeter à l’eau :

-Est-ce que cela vous dirait un diner ?

John releva les sourcils, surpris d’une proposition de la part de cette belle rousse. Ses yeux verts étaient rehaussés par des lunettes noires un peu strictes, ses cheveux de feu cascadant autour d’un visage fin et pâle couvert de tâches de rousseurs. La secrétaire était mignonne avec son chemisier blanc, un petit veston noir pour l’agrémenter. Il savait qu’elle avait une fille de cinq ans pour l’avoir eu en consultation la semaine dernière et comme attestait la photo de la petite près de l’écran de l’ordinateur. John lui sourit et s’appuya sur le bureau tandis que son portable sonnait pour la seconde fois.

-Avec plaisir Andy.

-Ce soir ? Osa-t-elle.

Le docteur acquiesça et lui proposa un restaurant à mi-chemin de chez elle et de chez lui. Il prit son numéro avant de partir sur une énième sonnerie de message texte. John sortit son portable pour constater que Sherlock avait été appelé par Lestrade et lui demandait de se rendre sur la scène de crime dès qu’il aurait fini ses consultations. Au moins, le détective aurait une occupation non destructrice pour l’appartement durant un certain temps. John appela un taxi et lui demanda de se rendre à Serpentine Road. Un irrépréhensible sourire étira ses lèvres à la programmation d’un rendez-vous galant. Il avait toujours autant de mal à trouver une petite amie parce que Sherlock passait avant…

Mais si lui ne veillait pas sur ce crétin de génie, personne ne le ferait à sa place. Il était son ami, il l’avait suivi de plein grès dans chacune de ses folles enquêtes, ce n’était pas pour l’abandonner maintenant. L’ex-soldat sortit de ses pensées lorsque le taxi fut arrivé. Il le paya, descendit et se rapprocha des voitures de police avant d’apercevoir Sherlock en compagnie de l’inspecteur en chef de Scotland Yard.

-Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez à arriver après lui, lança Sally Donovan.

John lui adressa un regard indifférent à sa remarque désobligeante et passa sous la banderole jaune de la police.

-Vous devriez renouer avec votre job docteur ! Vous perdez votre temps avec ce taré.

Le docteur en question eut un sourire en coin avant de répliquer :

-Mais je suis ici en qualité de médecin.

-Il vous a fait venir pour rien.

-Pardon ?

John se retourna vers le sergent à cette annonce, fronçant les sourcils. Elle esquissa un sourire plus fier.

-Il n’y a pas de corps, fit-elle avec nonchalance.

L’ex-soldat la dévisagea avant de la planter là et de rejoindre son ami ainsi que Lestrade. Il salua le second d’un hochement de tête pendant que le détective consultant faisait le tour du « corps ». Sur une bâche bleue était étendu une robe de mariée sans doute très couteuse au regard des broderies multiples sur le corsage. Le tissu blanc était devenu vert vase avec plus ou moins de saleté coincé dans l’étoffe. Il y avait aussi les escarpins, la couronne de fleurs à laquelle étaient accrochés le voile de mariée et un objet doré. En se rapprochant plus, John put constater que c’était une alliance. Il jeta un regard intrigué vers l’inspecteur qui lui éclaircit la situation :

-On a retrouvé ça flottant à quelques mètres de la rive. On est en train de chercher le corps.

Le docteur Watson fit dériver son regard vers les eaux sombres de la Serpentine et put constater que des bateaux étaient en train de draguer le fond. Il se rapprocha de Sherlock qui avait sa loupe à la main, scrutant les habits avant de s’arrêter. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, réfléchissant à ses hypothèses avant de s’activer à nouveau autour des vêtements de la mariée inconnue.

-A-t-on signalé des disparitions ces derniers jours ? questionna Sherlock sans lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

John vit un bref regard en sa direction. Alors, son ami retourna la robe de mariée devant l’air intrigué de Lestrade.

-Quelques unes…

-Faite-moi la liste de toutes les femmes disparues sur le point de se marier ou après leur mariage, demanda-t-il de son ton d’ordre sérieux.

Il se releva enfin, visiblement satisfait de ses déductions. Sherlock avait ce minuscule sourire en coin très caractéristique. Éphémère mais John avait eu le temps de le noter. Le détective porta son regard sur l’inspecteur avant de se rapprocher de John.

-Vous pouvez rappeler vos troupes marines, ils ne trouveront pas de corps.

-Et pourquoi ?

Sherlock afficha ce petit air suffisant qui les prenait pour des idiots. L’ex-soldat lui lança un regard réprobateur, quémandant une explication. Sherlock soutint son regard calme avant de se détacher de son assistant et pointa la robe de mariée. John était bien le seul à lui faire dire ses conclusions.

-Le tissu de la robe est d’excellente qualité, soie sauvage, vu la teinte il n’est pas resté dans l’eau plus de douze heures. Mais il a passé suffisamment de temps pour accrocher des saletés de la surface et prendre cette légère teinte verte vaseuse. Les escarpins, étrangement les lanières ne sont pas cassées, mais toujours bouclés. La mariée les a retirés soigneusement et les a rattachés. En plus, ils n’étaient pas éloignés de la robe.

Son regard bleu alla dans celui de l’inspecteur qui avait dit ces mots-là à l’arriver de Sherlock. Il confirma d’un hochement de tête.

-Les talons étaient accrochés à la traine comme si on avait volontairement voulu qu’ils ne soient pas séparés du reste. Pareil pour la couronne de fleurs où il y a des cheveux bruns coincés dans l’arc de cercle. Il y a une pince à cheveux ici, pointa-t-il d’un doigt. Ils ont été arrachés car la mariée a du retirer précipitamment la couronne. On cherche donc une femme brune, d’une taille moyenne vue la robe, entre 1m60 et 1m65 et d’un poids normal. Une silhouette agréable.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on arrêterait les recherches du corps Sherlock.

-Le dos de la robe. Regardez un peu, soupira le détective. Elle est boutonnée derrière, soigneusement. La mariée l’a retirée avant de la jeter à l’eau avec tout le reste probablement en boule pour que cela reste ensemble.

-Et l’alliance ? demanda John.

-Ah l’alliance… Elle était dans une poche, mais elle n’était pas seule. Il y avait ceux-ci.

Il brandit un bout de papier froissé, humide sur lequel on distinguait encore une écriture.

-D’un côté il y a une écriture de femme. Un petit mot qui dit « Quand vous me verrez tout sera prêt H.D. ». Et de l’autre, il y a des frais d’hôtels : Petit déjeuner, cocktail, diner mais le papier est déchiré donc on ne sait pas lequel. Nous avons juste une date, le 5 octobre, ce qui date donc d’hier.

Sherlock le donna à Lestrade qui resta, comme toujours, bouche bée devant les déductions du détective consultant. Il fixa la robe de mariée avant d’appeler le sergent Donovan et de lui donner ses directives: Stopper la fouille des eaux de la Serpentine et de chercher les signalements de toutes les femmes brunes disparut ces derniers jours. Et par la même occasion faire le registre des derniers mariages à Londres si personne n’avait fait de signalement.

-Envoyez-moi les détails par sms ! clama Sherlock en s’éloignant de l’inspecteur.

John lui emboita naturellement le pas. Il adressa un signe de tête à Lestrade face à ce départ précipité. Son ami était en train de pianoter sur son portable à la recherche des nouvelles locales. Ils s’arrêtèrent près de la route et remontèrent jusqu’à trouver un taxi, silencieux pendant que le disque dur de Sherlock réfléchissait activement, ses doigts agiles sur le clavier de son BlackBerry.

Puis il le rangea et porta son regard pâle sur son colocataire.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Je ne souris pas…

-En arrivant, tu avais un sourire collé aux lèvres et j’imagine que ce n’était certainement pas dû à la verbale de Donovan.

-Oh… J’ai un rencard ce soir, répondit John.

Un taxi s’arrêta devant eux et le regard perçant de Sherlock s’attarda un bref instant sur l’ex-soldat avant qu’il ne monte. Depuis la consternante conclusion que John Watson lui était indispensable, le détective n’avait pas vraiment eu à s’inquiéter d’un hypothétique rendez-vous avec une femme… Il s’était contenté de l’observer. Le grand Sherlock Holmes devait bien avouer qu’il en était venu à la conclusion que John Watson le considérait uniquement comme son meilleur ami, ou quelque chose du genre pour les personnes normales, avec une tendance à être son ange gardien. Une inquiétude des plus platoniques à son égard.

Sauf que Sherlock n’était pas vraiment enclin à le laisser partir si facilement maintenant que l’évidence même de leur connexion si spéciale avait été éclairée dans son esprit. Il joignit ses mains devant lui, pianotant ses longs doigts pâles entre eux.

-Avec qui ?

Le docteur releva un sourcil surpris. Son colocataire ne s’intéressait jamais à ses conquêtes. Il en oubliait les prénoms et avaient le don de sortir celui de l’avant-avant-dernière à la petite amie actuelle. Ce qui était charmant. John ne se formalisait pas de ces détails, il savait comment fonctionnait le disque dur de son ami. La preuve étant que le système solaire n’y avait pas sa place alors ses petites amies passagères c’était impensable.

-La secrétaire de mon nouveau boulot.

Sherlock resta impassible à cette réponse et conserva le silence pour le reste du trajet jusqu’à leur appartement. Le docteur ne s’en inquiéta pas, son regard gris revenant de temps en temps sur son ami avec un doute quant à ces questionnements inhabituels… A peine arrivée que le détective mit derechef son cerveau sur l’affaire en cours. Sherlock ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à fouiller la presse locale tandis que le docteur prenait les derniers journaux laissés sur la table basse par Mme Hudson.

Tout en lisant un journal, John fit deux tasses de thé. Il posa celle de son ami juste à côté de lui avant de retourner à sa place. Les prunelles bleues avaient momentanément dérivées sur l’ex-soldat à cette initiative et pour l’honorer, Sherlock but une gorgée du chaud breuvage. Une heure passa avant que le détective ne peste en refermant son ordinateur d’un claquement sec.

-Rien ! On se rend compte d’une mariée qui disparaît quand même…

-Sherlock, appela la voix calme de John.

-Je vais envoyer un message à Lestrade.

Il sortit son BlackBerry de sa poche et commença à pianoter furieusement dessus.

-Sherlock.

-Hum…

Il ne relevait pas son regard du portable et envoya le message texte à l’inspecteur.

-Sherlock vient voir.

La voix calme du docteur avait une pointe d’agacement et lorsque le détective releva enfin le nez de son portable, il vit le regard blasé de John qui attendait un peu d’attention. Il plissa les yeux à sa manière de demander un « quoi ? » et son ami lui montra le journal qu’il lisait. Sherlock se leva d’un bond de son fauteuil pour se rendre à côté de l’ex-soldat sur le canapé et John commença à lire à voix haute :

« Le mariage du Lord Eliot Simon et de Holy Dawson s’est déroulé dans la plus grande intimité à l’église Sainte Marguerite. Il semblerait qu’un incident ait perturbé le début du banquet, une ex-amante du Lord Simon ayant voulu s’entretenir avec lui juste après la cérémonie. Le couple vint de repousser la séance de photo publique ainsi que le voyage de noce. »

Son regard gris glissa vers le détective qui cligna des yeux, avant de sourire.

-On tient une piste John. Il faut que je rencontre ce cher Mr Simon.

Le portable du brun sonna et il lut le contenu que Lestrade lui envoya. Son regard semblait briller plus intensément, un minuscule sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

-John, cherche son adresse, on va lui rendre visite !

Il se leva hors du canapé sous le regard interrogateur de John qui n’eut évidemment pas de réponse. Il soupira, se leva et chercha l’adresse sur son ordinateur portable. Il la nota dans son carnet avant de prendre son manteau. Sherlock fit de même et ils sortirent. Le détective héla un taxi et John donna l’adresse du Lord au chauffeur. Le silence fut rompu à mi-chemin de leur destination.

-Où l’invites-tu ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ton rendez-vous.

-Oh. Chez Angelo. Pourquoi ces questions Sherlock ?

-Au cas où j’aurai besoin de toi, répondit-il avec détachement.

Ce qui fit bien évidemment rouler les yeux du docteur. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être aussi près pour que Sherlock le fasse rappliquer d’un message texte. John ne se formalisa pas de ses questions et regarda l’extérieur, les rues de Londres défilant devant ses yeux.

Le détective avait son regard visé sur le décor changeant mais son attention était concentrée sur sa droite. Il devait faire échouer ce rendez-vous… Sherlock savait très bien que John pouvait saborder sa relation tout seul mais il n’avait pas la garantie d’une affaire sérieuse et dangereuse pour l’appeler à tout moment. Celle en cours touchait très certainement à sa fin, regrettable mais c’était ainsi. Il sortit son portable pour pianoter dessus et envoyer un message au gérant du restaurant qui lui devait plus d’un service.

Son plan envoyé, il rangea le combiné dans la poche de son manteau sans que le pauvre John ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur ce qui lui arriverait le soir.

Ils arrivèrent devant l’imposante maison du Lord Simon et Sherlock se pointa devant la porte avec son flegme habituel. Il sonna et un majordome vint lui ouvrir.

-Vous désirez monsieur ?

-Une entrevue avec Mr Simon, je suis Sherlock Holmes.

-Navré, mais Lord Simon ne reçoit personne, fit-il avec un mépris évident.

-Même si cela concerne sa femme dont la robe a été retrouvée dans les eaux de la Serpentine ? répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

Le majordome se figea et lui demanda quelques minutes avant de les faire patienter dehors. Sherlock fit une moue vexée de ne pas être invité à rentrer et jeta un regard vers John qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés, son regard dérivant sur la bâtisse on ne peut plus vieille et couteuse à entretenir. La porte ne fut pas longue à se rouvrir et le majordome les conduisit dans un petit bureau. Lord Simon les attendait debout. Il avança sa main pour serrer celle de son illustre invité.

Sherlock lui passa devant et le docteur Watson s’empressa de faire le geste de bienvenu.

-Dites-moi comment s’est passé la cérémonie.

-Pardon ? N’avez-vous pas dit que la robe de mon épouse avait été…

-Détail, coupa le détective en agitant sa main pour chasser la question. Je vous demande ce qui s’est passé à la cérémonie du mariage. Chaque détail même les plus insignifiants.

L’ex-soldat encouragea l’homme d’un regard rassurant et celui-ci se mit à conter le déroulement de la journée de noce. Il était déconcerté par leur invité mais visiblement inquiet pour se plier aux exigences de Sherlock. La veille du mariage la jeune femme était pétillante, parlant de leur projet d’avenir avec passion. La cérémonie se déroula normalement à part un accident mineur. La mariée avait fait tomber son bouquet et un homme étranger l’avait ramassé pour lui rendre.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, soudainement très attentif. John le remarqua bien qu’il ne pouvait arriver à aucune déduction. Lord Simon révéla qu’elle fut un peu agitée, irritable mais il passa sur le compte du mariage et des angoisses naissantes que cela pouvait provoquer. Après la cérémonie à l’église, ils se rendirent ici même pour le banquet et à peine fut-il commencé qu’elle s’excusa d’un malaise et se retira dans sa chambre.

-Et la femme qui a tenté de vous voir avant le banquet ?

-Ah… Une ancienne amante qui s’était un peu trop attaché à notre relation. Elle m’avait envoyé quelques menaces mais je n’en ai jamais tenu compte.

Il s’arrêta avant de devenir blême.

-Pour l’amour de dieu dites-moi que…

-Puis-je voir la femme de chambre de votre femme ? coupa encore une fois Sherlock perdu dans ses pensées.

-Euh, oui… Bien évidemment…

L’homme la fit appeler. Sherlock demanda à leur hôte de sortir lorsqu’elle fut enfin dans la pièce. Lord Simon parut outré de cette demande mais comme le détective savait obtenir ce qu’il voulait, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Un silence pesant s’installa, la femme de chambre plantée devant un Sherlock impassible. L’homme finit par capituler et sortit du bureau. Sherlock posa son regard acéré sur la femme de chambre qui tressaillît.

-Votre maîtresse est montée dans sa chambre et ?

-Elle en est ressortie vêtue d’un long manteau et d’un chapeau monsieur.

-Pour aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le détective consultant releva un sourcil avant de sourire. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour attraper son menton de ses doigts toujours gantés. Avec délicatesse, il lui releva le visage, une expression faussement bienveillante sur ses traits. Le regard pâle la scrutait avec intensité, semblait la sonder et la femme se sentait clairement mal à l’aise devant ce regard.

-Vous avez suivi votre maitresse dans ce pays, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur, s’empressa-t-elle de répondre comme si cela allait la sauver.

Sherlock afficha un sourire ravi de l’entendre dire ces mots. John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son ami, et ce qu’il avait conclu. Le détective relâcha son menton, affichant son sourire triomphant. Il se détourna d’elle, la plantant au milieu de la pièce et elle posa un regard hébété sur les deux inconnus. Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte qu’il franchit avec sa prestance habituelle, John sur ses talons.

-Monsieur Holmes, allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe à propos de ma femme ? questionna le Lord très inquiet.

-Demander à sa femme de chambre, elle sait parfaitement où se trouve votre femme !

Le docteur adressa un signe de tête à leur hôte avant de suivre le détective qui était déjà en train de franchir la porte d’entrée. Une fois dehors, Sherlock eut le droit à son habituel regard plein de reproche. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, ses pommettes hautes et son regard bleu pâle qui brillait de fierté.

-Je suis sûr que tu as des questions.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer qu’elle sait où est sa femme ?

-Elle a baissé les yeux quand je l’ai interrogé. Son corps était tendu, sa respiration s’est légèrement accélérée comme dans toute situation stressante. En plus, elle l’a loyalement suivi dans un pays étranger, preuve de la mariée avait une totale confiance en sa femme de chambre.

-Et où est-elle ?

-C’était évident, non ? Une mariée ne se sépare pas de sa bague. C’est un objet de grande valeur sentimentale à moins de retrouver son ancien amour. Ce qui est le cas. Il fallait juste mettre un nom sur l’ancienne propriétaire de la robe, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit son portable pour envoyer un rapide message à Lestrade pour qu’il puisse clôturer cette étrange affaire de la mystérieuse mariée noyée. John le regarda faire avec un soupir. L’affaire était résolue… Sherlock serait à nouveau intenable dans quelques heures quand son cerveau se mettra en mode destructeur.

-Et comment tu as su que la femme de chambre avait suivi sa maitresse ?

-Elle avait un horrible accent américain. Et Lestrade avait une américaine marié il y a deux jours dans sa liste.

Visiblement pas tant que ça mais le docteur Watson ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son horrible accent. Il se contenta de sourire devant l’air satisfait de son ami. Ce dernier rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau avant d’appeler un taxi. Et c’était le retour à la case départ. La journée avait défilée rapidement et c’était bientôt l’heure de son rendez-vous.

Arrivé à l’appartement, après un regard scrutateur sur son ami qui s’était calmement posé sur son fauteuil avec son ordinateur, John décida de se préparer. Il descendit habillé avec un peu plus de classe que d’habitude. Il avait une chemise blanche sous un gilet bleu marin bien taillé. Sherlock lui accorda un bref regard, indifférent… Visuellement parlant. Il pinça un peu les lèvres devant l’écran de son ordinateur.

Son colocataire mettait décidément de plus en plus de chance de son côté pour trouver une compagne. Mais ce soir, cela avorterait d’une manière imprévue. Orchestré par le grand Sherlock Holmes, à distance dans son fauteuil, par le biais de son fidèle téléphone portable. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir un brin d’agacement de le voir prêt à s’enticher d’une femelle stupide. Tout ça pour quoi ? Oui, quelles étaient les motivations de son ami, le sexe ou le côté affectif ? Ou bien les deux ? Cette question lui fit froncer les sourcils avant que son regard bleu pâle ne se lève au-dessus de l’écran pour se fixer sur John.

L’ex-soldat préparait ce qui semblait être du thé, pour une seule tasse.

-John pourquoi tu as besoin d’avoir une femme dans ta vie ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa question mais il avait l’habitude de ce genre de questionnement sur la vie normale des gens banals et complètement étranger à Sherlock. L’enquête du jour devait être à l’origine de cette question à son sujet. Que les réponses restent dans un des nombreux tiroirs du royaume mental de son colocataire était très incertains.

-Pour avoir une relation stable. Tu es un sociopathe mais on n’est pas programmé pour vivre seul Sherlock. Comme tout le monde, j’ai besoin d’affection, de sentiments, de relations plus intimes avec quelqu’un, fit-il avec douceur. C’est une envie logique.

-Et biologique ?

-Biologique ? répéta John avec incrédulité.

-La reproduction, fit-il avec dédain en balayant le mot d’une main.

John éclata de rire mais le détective ne quitta pas son air sérieux.

-L’envie de fonder une famille ça vient après avoir tissé des liens avec quelqu’un. Quand on aime, on a envie de construire quelque chose de commun. Une maison, avoir un chien et bien sûr, faire des enfants.

-C’est d’un ennui, soupira Sherlock. Tu cherches vraiment ce genre de vie ?

Le docteur versa l’eau bouillante dans la tasse tout en réfléchissant à cette question pour le moins complexe. John se rapprocha et déposa la tasse de thé près de Sherlock avec un sourire doux.

-J’aime te suivre dans tes affaires, être ton assistant, tu le sais très bien. Mais j’aspire aussi à un peu de normalité.

Le regard de Sherlock s’ancra dans celui du blond. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre le fondement de ce besoin car il ne l’avait jamais ressenti lui-même… Se lier avec quelqu’un, les histoires de sentiments mielleux et ennuyants. Tant de choses complètement futiles qui n’avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux mais qui en avait tellement à ceux de John Watson.

Mais ce lien entre eux… Il était unique et bien présent. Sherlock n’aimait pas l’admettre mais la normalité que John cherchait, il ne savait pas comment la lui donner… S’il arrivait à le faire changer d’orientation sexuelle. Une condition délicate pour le garder auprès de lui.

-Je vais à mon rendez-vous. Tu as du thé et je te ramènerais quelque chose de chez Angelo pour que tu manges. Pas de protestation tu n’as plus d’affaire en cours ! coupa John quand son ami ouvrit la bouche. Evite aussi de faire exploser l’appartement pour mon retour.

Un brin de taquinerie, une esquisse de sourire et le docteur passa la porte d’entrée en enfilant son manteau. Le détective pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n’aurait pas d’autres réponses à ses questions pour ce soir. Il suivit le bruit de ses pas avant que John ne passe la porte. Sherlock se leva pour se rendre devant la fenêtre et voir son colocataire s’éloigner. C’était ennuyeux qu’il n’y aille pas lui-même mais c’était aussi très pénible pour le détective de vouloir faire une chose aussi normale.

De l’agacement passa sur son fin visage avant qu’il ne prenne son téléphone portable. Il envoya un message texte à Angelo. Pour se distraire, Sherlock alluma la télévision et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil non sans avoir constamment un œil acéré sur son BlackBerry, toujours dans ses mains. Il répondait régulièrement aux messages d’Angelo lorsque celui-ci lui rapportait l’avancé du rendez-vous.

Puis, il n’y eut plus de message après un bref « John est parti, il rentre. » Le détective fronça les sourcils, ne s’attendant pas à un retour aussi rapide… Ou aussi peu rapide. Une certaine impatience de savoir comment s’était soldé son plan « capotage à distance de rendez-vous galant ». L’attente fut courte et John Watson débarqua dans le salon avec une mine visiblement contrariée. Très contrariée.

Le blond accrocha son manteau derrière la porte avant de s’asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil en face de Sherlock. Ce dernier n’avait pas quitté la télévision du regard, ses jambes repliées contre lui avec l’indifférence la plus totale au retour de son ami. Le détective finit par faire dériver son regard sur John qui ne disait mot, son visage fermé en une expression mécontente.

Le docteur Watson avait un cheveu roux sur son épaule, l’odeur d’un parfum fleuri… Et la trace d’un rouge à lèvre sur la joue. Il s’était quand même passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Elle n’était pas à la hauteur de tes espérances cette femme banale ? demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre.

Le regard gris vint s’ancrer dans le sien avec dépit et Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-C’était la soirée la plus horrible que j’ai passé, lâcha le docteur après un silence.

-Ah.

Son regard pâle ne repartit pas sur la télévision, pour se montrer en ami attentif quelques secondes. Sherlock se demandait vraiment quel moyen Angelo avait utilisé… Ce dernier lui avait caché son stratagème. Il n’aurait sans doute pas du demander au restaurateur de vérifier si John était hétéro convaincu ou si un gay avait une chance. Et comme John restait muet sur l’incident désobligeant inconnu, Sherlock reporta ses prunelles sur la télévision. Intérieurement, il était contrarié que son colocataire ne lui dise rien mais il était hors de question de le montrer.

-Je n’ai pas de repas, remarqua le brun d’une voix neutre.

-C’était le dernier de mes soucis en partant Sherlock, s’emporta son interlocuteur.

-Ce n’est pas de ma faute si ça c’est mal passé, répliqua le concerné en fusilla John du regard.

Le ton du docteur avait été sec, désobligeant. Visiblement, la conclusion ne lui avait pas du tout plus. L’ex-soldat grogna avant de soupirer. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cuisine, attrapant la tasse vide de son colocataire sur son passage. Le regard bleu de Sherlock le suivit dès qu’il eut le dos tourné, scrutant son corps. Il était tendu en plus de sa mauvaise humeur visible. C’était très rare que John se laisser aller à une telle émotion. Son ami était du genre à encaisser avec brio pour conserver son calme en toute circonstance.

Comme excuse, John avait préparé des toasts avec ce qu’il avait pu trouver dans les placards. Parce qu’évidemment le détective n’avait pas fait de courses. Il posa l’assiette et une tasse de thé fumante à côté de son ami avant d’aller rechercher la sienne et de reprendre sa place toujours aussi silencieux. Sherlock tordit le nez devant la nourriture pour montrer qu’il désapprouvait ce procédé d’excuse.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ou tu vas ruminer ça jusqu’à la fin de la soirée et être le pire des colocataires ? tenta-t-il avec sa délicatesse personnelle.

Le regard de John lui fit comprendre que le pire des colocataires entre eux deux c’était lui. Le brun haussa les épaules avant de prendre un toast au beurre et de le grignoter.

-La soirée s’est très bien déroulée sauf pour la fin.

Sherlock lui intima de poursuivre d’un simple regard. John soupira. Il prenait sur lui… Le détective vit son corps se tendre imperceptiblement avant de se relâcher. Mais que diable Angelo lui avait-il fait ?

-Vers le dessert, un type m’a accosté en me prenant pour son Johnny d’amour, grimaça-t-il. Il s’est emballé de ces retrouvailles, ne m’a pas laissé en placer une et m’a embrassé devant Andy…

Le détective avait arrêté toute activité visant à nourrir son corps, ses yeux visés dans ceux de John à cette annonce. Angelo avait utilisé les grands moyens sans aucune subtilité. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être en colère par le fait qu’un homme ait embrassé John ou par le clair constat que cela avait déplu à son ami. Un soupir de ce dernier le fit revenir à la réalité.

-La fin fut désastreuse. Andy est partie précipitamment en me criant dessus que ‘jouer avec les sentiments ce n’était pas correct et que si j’étais gay j’avais qu’à m’assumer’ mais non de dieu, jura-t-il en levant les yeux de colère et de dépit.

John but une longue gorgée de son thé brulant pour se redonner de la contenance, visiblement mal à l’aise avec l’hypothèse d’être gay et tout ce remue ménage causé par la personne qu’il soupçonnerait en dernier, son ami. Le regard gris revint sur le visage du détective qui l’écoutait avec attention mais sans aucune expression faciale.

Sherlock respecta un instant le silence de cette révélation, réfléchissant à ce qui serait mieux d’adopter comme position face à l’ex-soldat. Est-ce qu’il pouvait prendre le risque de continuer sur cette pente glissante et dangereuse que de suggérer à son ami de changer d’orientation sexuelle ou bien… Devait-il être juste faussement compatissant et n’en avoir rien à faire comme il était à l’ordinaire ? Il joignit ses mains devant lui, ses doigts pianotant harmonieusement tandis que son colocataire le fixait avec doute, trouble.

-Et tu es revenu ici juste après ?

-Il semblerait que je sois là, grinça-t-il.

Un éphémère sourire étira le coin des lèvres du brun.

-Tu devrais peut-être y songer…

-Songer à quoi Sherlock ?

-Devenir gay, répondit-il avec nonchalance. La gente féminine ne te réussi pas vraiment on dirait.

John lui lança un regard critique à cette réponse on ne peut plus froide de la part de son ami. Le détective haussa les épaules.

-C’est vrai, les conventions, ce qui est normal, c’est tout ce que tu aimes, railla Sherlock.

-Non pas tout Sherlock, le corrigea John. Je suis hétéro et…

-Je plaisantais John.

Le ton du brun avait été plus doux, et appuyé par une esquisse de sourire. Ils se regardèrent un long instant dans un silence lourd de sens pour eux seul. Sherlock ne faiblit pas et le docteur capitula en soupirant. Il admettait que c’était bien une blague et le brun était donc sauvé sur cette allusion pour le moins indiscrète.

-Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de vouloir changer d’orientation sexuelle, grogna-t-il en se levant.

Son ami haussa les épaules. Le débat était clos et c’est lui qui insistait. Le regard gris de John était confus, perdu et il finit sa tasse de thé d’une traite. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le détective le devança.

-C’est toi qui remet le sujet sur le tapis, précisa-t-il oralement.

-Sherlock, grogna John. Il y a de quoi être… Troublé, décontenancé même si tu plaisantais.

-Tu n’as jamais songé à essayer ? Plein de jeunes font ce genre d’expérience stupide quand ils sont jeunes, non ? Ça fait partie de ces rites étranges pour se trouver, fit-il avec dédain pour les personnes normales.

-Même avec un cas comme ma sœur, non, répondit-il franchement.

Mais le docteur eut un petit sourire en coin à la manière un peu brute que Sherlock avait de dire ces choses banales. Son regard gris ne le quitta pas, semblant être dans ses pensées avant qu’il ne réplique :

-Que tu en parles veux dire que le grand Sherlock Holmes a une fois dans sa vie fait ce genre d’expérience ?

-Pourquoi ? C’est ennuyeux que ce soit une femme ou un homme. Aucun intérêt, conclut-il en secouant une main.

L’ex-soldat considéra un instant son ami qui ne le quittait pas de son regard si calme, si pâle et étrange. Il devait avouer que parler lui avait fait du bien, même si Sherlock était loin d’être le confident idéal. John se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette tête pour lui avoir permis de se confier. Cette soirée avait eu une conclusion des plus désagréable et John se sentait mieux d’en avoir parlé. Il se sentait plus léger, encore un peu tendu de cette mésaventure mais il arriverait à dormir sans trop de mal maintenant.

En guise de remerciement pour son écoute, John posa une main sur l’épaule de Sherlock, la serra brièvement avant de la retirer. Il connaissait les limites de son colocataire qui fuyait ce genre de contact mais là, c’était important pour lui et c’était sa manière de répondre. Le blond fit alors un crochet dans la cuisine pour poser sa tasse avant de lancer un « bonne nuit » au détective resté dans son fauteuil.

Le regard perçant de Sherlock l’avait suivi avec intérêt. Il avait évidemment noté toutes les différences entre son entrée et sa sortie. John se sentait mieux même si le convertir à la cause homosexuelle était un terrain très dangereux au regard de ce qui s’était passé. Le brun se renfrogna dans son fauteuil avant de lancer un regard mauvais aux toasts restant dans l’assiette.

Il n’avait pas faim… Il avait un épineux problème à résoudre.

Le détective ne but que son thé. Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu’il remuait tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit. John était un vrai challenge. Lui qui n’avait personnellement aucune expérience que ce soit sexuelle, sentimentale et même d’ordre relationnel et pourtant… Sherlock avait envie de s’y essayer. Parce que le docteur Watson était différent de toutes les autres personnes de son entourage.

C’était une expérience de plus ?

Un froncement de sourcils traversa son fin visage. Non, pas qu’une simple expérience car sinon John pourrait bien lui en vouloir. Sherlock se fit la réflexion que cela pourrait être même bien pire, il pourrait le blesser et c’était bien sa dernière intention. La curiosité de se lier davantage à John était bel et bien là mais il ne savait pas comment œuvrer pour susciter la sienne.

Faire tomber amoureux John Watson de sa personne ? C’était d’un banal écœurant comme dans une mauvaise série télévisée. Il fronça le nez, une grimace passant sur ses traits fins avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et de joindre ses mains devant lui en une position de méditation. Mais cette hypothèse ridicule était probablement la plus simple pour justifier un changement d’orientation sexuelle. Quand on aime on fait des choses stupides, non ? Comme avoir une maison et des enfants…

Sherlock trouvait ça écœurant et mièvre… Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un sms à Angelo, le remerciant et surtout, lui disant de garder sous silence cette faveur qu’il lui avait fait ce soir. Tout ce qu’il faisait était calculé, millimétré mais là… Sa marche de manœuvre était limitée. Il butait sur un problème qui le concernait lui et c’était extrêmement délicat.

Jamais il n’aurait soupçonné son esprit être confronté à un mur de mystère semblable à celui-ci… Le désir d’être intime avec quelqu’un était plus compliqué qu’une simple affaire de meurtre.

Mais John Watson valait bien cette complexité à ses yeux et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sherlock à cette pensée.

~///~


	3. La demande du Quai 13

Rare étaient les fois où John Watson avait dû ramener Sherlock Holmes dans cet état à leur appartement… C’était la seule et unique fois. Et à dire vrai, il prendrait le soin scrupuleux de ne jamais recommencer. Le détective consultant était ivre. Tout ça parce que le sergent Donovan l’avait provoqué, froissé son orgueil et mit en doute sa si superbe confiance en lui pour un stupide défis de boisson et Sherlock était un gamin dans le fond.

Lestrade avait organisé une soirée entre collègues dans un bar afin de fêter son anniversaire. Sherlock avait évidemment été convié et le docteur l’avait donc trainé là-bas pour faire au moins une brève apparition pour l’inspecteur en chef. Sauf que lorsque Sally l’avait vu passer la porte du bar, elle s’était parée de son plus grand sourire provoquant. La femme l’interpela avec son terme favori «  _freak_  » et l’avait défié de boire une tequila frappée cul sec en hommage à Lestrade qui vieillissait.  Le verre dans sa main fut descendu d’une traite pour le provoquer alors qu’elle était avec quelques autres hommes du service, Anderson non loin de là.

Le détective consultant l’avait regardé avec mépris avant d’adresser un salut bref à Lestrade avec la ferme intention de faire demi-tour illico presto. Sally s’adressa derechef au brun, lançant une pique bien placé avec les mots « peur » et « défis ». Sherlock se retourna prestement pour la fusiller du regard avant de claquer qu’il le boirait son verre et qu’il en prendrait même deux pour honorer l’anniversaire de l’inspecteur. John n’eut pas son mot à dire et lâcha un soupir déconcerté par l’infantilité de son ami. Lestrade lui lança un regard en coin compatissant et John fixa d’un air désabusé Sherlock. Ce dernier prit le verre de tequila qu’on lui tendait et fit face à Sally qui arborait un grand sourire.

Un verre, puis le second et puis d’autres… John savait que froisser davantage Sherlock ne mènerait à rien mais Sally jubilait de le voir l’accompagner juste pour la contredire. John attendit un peu avant de céder. Il s’excusa auprès de Lestrade qui lui fit comprendre que c’était l’intention qui comptait. L’ex-soldat se rapprocha de son ami et stoppa le bras de Sherlock en lui attrapant le poignet. Il avait les joues un peu rougies par l’alcool et celui-ci commençait rapidement à lui monter au cerveau car évidemment il n’avait rien dans le ventre. A peine dix minutes qu’il avait des propos plus étranges que d’habitude et du mal à se concentrer. John l’avait remarqué à ses fréquents froncements de sourcils, ses tics connus de lui seul.

-Ça suffit Sherlock, on rentre, fit-il d’une voix ferme.

-John Watson, tu me gâches mon plaisir de le voir normal, railla le sergent Donovan.

Le regard habituellement doux se fit dur et froid. Sally se redressa sur la défensive, non sans clamer :

-Un dernier pour la route, le monstre ?

-Oui, sortit le concerné après un temps de concentration anormalement long.

John fit pression sur son poignet et le détective grogna quand celui-ci ne répondit pas à son ordre. Le docteur prit le verre, le but devant Sally et le reposa d’un claquement sec. Son regard gris la fusillait et elle comprit sans mal qu’elle était allée trop loin en la présence du protecteur attitré du psychopathe. Le docteur Watson prit Sherlock par le bras, lui intimant de le suivre tout en le tenant fermement car il tanguait comme un navire sur l’eau. Mais celui-ci clama quand même avec sa hauteur habituelle rendu comique par les effluves d’alcool :

-Je t’aiii battuuu ~

John adressa un signe à leur ami qui lui sourit avec compréhension avant qu’un regard réprobateur n’aille sur Sally. Celle-ci feignit l’indifférence et regarda ailleurs que dans la direction de Lestrade.

Sitôt sorti, les babillages du brun fusèrent. Ils étaient incohérents, sautant de Sally, à une affaire, à Moriarty, à lui John son fidèle ami, une énigme, Lestrade, Mycroft. Tout le monde y passait pendant qu’ils étaient assis dans le taxi. Le docteur le surveillait mais à part être ivre et joyeux comme un pinçon, Sherlock ne montrait pas encore de signe d’un retour protestataire de son estomac. Le blond paya le taxi avant de sortir son ami de l’habitacle et de le conduire dans sa chambre.

Le brun ne se rendit compte qu’ils étaient dans sa chambre seulement après que John lui ait retiré son manteau, sa veste noire et son écharpe bleu. Il vacilla, son regard pâle se fixant sur John avec un plissement de paupières comme si son cerveau avait finalement connecté les bonnes synapses entre elles.

-Quand est-ce qu’on est rentré ?

-A l’instant Sherlock, répondit-il avec douceur. Et maintenant assis-toi.

Le détective fronça les sourcils, tournant sur lui-même pour chercher l’erreur avant de porter la main à son estomac. John fut rapide – et surtout, il avait été prévoyant – et prit la bassine pour la donner à Sherlock qui recracha tout le liquide alcoolisé qu’il avait bu en un temps record alors que d’habitude il n’y touchait pas. Il eut un rire nerveux, un autre spasme qui lui tira une grimace avant qu’il ne dise :

-Tu vas me dire que tu m’avais prévenu, pas boire sans manger, rigola-t-il.

-Je n’ai pas eut le temps, sermonna John en lui donnant un mouchoir en papier. Et même si je l’avais fait, tu ne m’aurais pas écouté.

Sherlock eut un grand sourire imbécile pour confirmer que oui, il ne l’aurait pas écouté. Il s’essuya la bouche avant de jeter le mouchoir dans la bassine. John lui tendit un verre d’eau et son ami se rinça la bouche, nullement gêné qu’on le materne de la sorte. Le détective consultant tenait par je ne sais quel miracle sur ses longues jambes. Il avait partiellement retrouvé ses esprits mais demeurait dans les limbes de la joie alcoolisée.

John récupéra la bassine, son regard scrutant son ami avec la sévérité d’un médecin. Il attrapa un bras et força Sherlock à s’asseoir sur son lit avant qu’il ne lui tombe dessus. Une fois assis, il s’occupa de vider la bassine non sans garder un œil sur le détective qui le suivait du regard avec une attention toute particulière.

-Enlève tes chaussures Sherlock.

Il cligna des yeux, les baissa sur les dites chaussures avant de revenir vers son observation favorite de l’instant. John posa la bassine propre au pied de son lit avant de se planter devant un Sherlock qui ne le quittait pas de ses prunelles pâles si dérangeantes. Le blond fronça les sourcils pour l’interroger sur ce regard insistant et le visage de son ami se fendit d’un large sourire sincère, John aurait même dit heureux. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un tel sourire sur le visage de son insupportable colocataire.

Et sans crier gare, Sherlock pencha en avant vers lui. John voulut le rattraper par les épaules mais la suite stoppa net ses gestes. Le détective avait posé son front contre son ventre sans douceur, ses bras étaient venus s’agripper à sa taille comme à une bouée. Le blond avait les mains en position immobile au-dessus de son ami, figé par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son regard gris fit le tour de la situation avec une boule dans la gorge. Il était pétrifié par cette position des plus intimes et son cerveau avait fait une erreur critique… Avant de se demander que diable se passait-il dans la tête de Sherlock Holmes.

Un silence s’installa. John eut du mal a déglutir, cherchant désespérément un moyen de réagir quand un grognement du détective lui parvint. Ce bruit paresseux et endormi eut l’effet escompté : Le faire réagir. Sa voix trahissait son malaise, incertain sur la façon de se comporter.

-Sherlock ?

-Mal à la tête, grinça-t-il d’une voix pâteuse.

John déglutit et posa finalement ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le faire reculer tout en douceur. Sherlock obtempéra, clairement fatigué et groggy par l’alcool. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, sa tête vacilla sur un côté lorsqu’elle n’eut plus d’appuie. Ses réflexes de médecin prirent rapidement le relais et une main soutint la tête du brun tandis qu’il le couchait dans son lit. Le grand Sherlock Holmes vaincu par quelques verres de tequila frappée. Avec en bonus optionnel un comportement encore plus gamin que d’habitude… Et étrange.

Sitôt allongé sur le dos, Sherlock se tourna sur le côté et se mit presque en boule. Ses yeux s’étaient fermés, sa respiration était calme, son corps détendu. Il s’était endormi. Avec un soupir désabusé, le docteur retira les chaussures de son ami avant de le couvrir de l’énorme couette chaude. Il sortit enfin de sa chambre et prit ses quartiers sur la table de la cuisine exceptionnellement libre. John préférait rester à porté au cas où Sherlock aurait un problème, mais son esprit revenait sur cet étrange étreinte combiné à ce sourire. Son colocataire était déjà une énigme en temps normal mais là, c’était carrément insolite.

Pianotant sur son ordinateur sans grand enthousiasme, John jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son colocataire. Est-ce qu’il devait conclure que Sherlock était ce genre de personne qui ont l’alcool câlin ? Que ce geste avait été le pur fruit du hasard ou bien… Que c’était un test comme savait si bien le faire Sherlock Holmes ?

L’ex-soldat repensa à sa pitoyable soirée, il y a plus d’une semaine, où un gay l’avait embrassé et que son ami avait « plaisanté » sur le sujet « changer d’orientation sexuelle ». Et les étranges attentions du détective à son égard depuis quelques temps. Des petits détails sans grande importance mais qu’il avait remarqué. John avait mit tout ça sur le compte de son influence sur Sherlock. Celui-ci avait beau être un grand sociopathe, il n’en avait pas moins accepté sa présence auprès de lui. Une présence qu’il appréciait à sa manière. Et si avec le temps, cette complicité qu’il y avait entre eux était devenue bien plus pour son ami ?

John fronça les sourcils, reportant son regard sur l’écran de l’ordinateur portable. Cette éventualité ne lui avait jamais effleuré l’esprit puisqu’ils s’étaient mit d’accord dès leur première rencontre. John était hétéro, Sherlock était peut-être à tendance gay mais marié à son travail… Il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais vu le brun chercher une relation avec qui que ce soit et avait fini par le considérer comme asexué. Le détective évitait tout contact physique avec le monde sauf… Sauf avec lui…

Cette pensée figea John qui reporta un regard effaré à la porte de Sherlock. Mais celui-ci ne sortit pas de la chambre comme un diable en dehors de sa boite, pas plus qu’il se manifesta par un appel ou un bruit.

John eut le soudain besoin de se lever. Il but un grand verre d’eau pour calmer cette anxiété montante avant de risquer un œil dans la chambre de Sherlock qui était dans la même position où il l’avait quitté. Rassuré, il retourna s’asseoir mais… Ses idées étaient quelque peu affolées. Il n’avait que de l’amitié pour Sherlock… Le docteur aurait bien voulu mettre les choses à plat, au moins pour calmer ses pensées un peu folles et qui se faisaient des films.

L’homosexualité de sa sœur ne l’avait jamais dérangé, pas plus que celle supposé de Sherlock… Mais lui… Il avait passé la barre des trente ans et n’avait jamais douté de ses choix sur ce plan là. John soupira lourdement et referma son ordinateur avant de se lever. Il ne servait pas à grand chose de spéculer tout seul dans son coin sur l’étrange câlin de Sherlock Holmes. Il devait se faire des idées, où dans le cas contraire, il était irrémédiablement dans une future galère qu’il aura beaucoup de mal à gérer…

Le docteur Watson monta se changer, avant de s’installer devant la télévision. Il veilla un peu pour s’assurer que son ami ne se réveillait pas à cause de son estomac malmené par l’alcool puis finit par aller se coucher mais son sommeil fut agité à cause de toutes ses questions sans réponse.

\- - -

Sherlock émergea tôt… Très tôt puisque le soleil ne filtrait pas encore par sa fenêtre aux volets éternellement ouverts. Il gronda, sentant son fidèle portable dans une poche de son pantalon. Il se tortilla pour le récupérer et celui-ci indiqua avec bienveillance qu’il était 5h31 du matin. Le téléphone atterri sur l’oreiller à côté de lui, sa main s’échouant sur son visage. Les yeux clos, il se concentrait sur les évènements de la veille qui lui revenaient distinctement en mémoire. La soirée de Lestrade, Donovan, les verres de tequila frappée, le retour, le câlin à John et dodo… Et le mal à la tête typique d’une cuite.

Il fronça les sourcils quand son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil revint au moment câlin volé à John. Malgré l’alcool, Sherlock avait été totalement conscient de son geste. Il l’avait même délibérément tenté. Le constat de cette « expérience » n’était pas glorieux puisque John avait bloqué et il l’avait sentit se tendre, très mal à l’aise. Le brun eut une grimace face à cet échec mais il était loin de jeter l’éponge sur son idée. La certitude que John lui était indispensable s’était fait une place parmi les nombreux tiroirs de son subconscient. John prenait soin de lui tandis que lui en était tout bonnement incapable, parce que s’était inutile. Seul son génie mit au service d’une énigme, une enquête avait toujours eut de l’importance.

Un soupir lui échappa quand il pensa fortement que ce n’était plus tellement le cas. John avait aussi son importance et il se demandait comment l’ex-soldat allait réagir ce matin. Certain que celui-ci devait dormir, Sherlock se leva, prit une bonne douche et s’habilla avant de commencer une expérience. Il installa son microscope, son kit du petit chimiste et commença à occuper son esprit sur une énigme d’ordre scientifique plutôt que de réfléchir à l’énigme Watson. Mais son esprit était incapable de se pencher sérieusement sur l’expérience B pour échapper à l’expérience A.

Sherlock soupira devant cette évidence. Il attendit avec une certaine anxiété que John se lève et constater sa réaction… Il avait besoin de savoir. Il se faisait d’ailleurs violence pour ne pas monter dans sa chambre et le réveiller pour lui poser les questions qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Le détective ne voulait pas blesser John mais la pensée qu’il puisse s’éloigner de lui le dérangeait.

Les heures tournèrent et le docteur se leva enfin passé les huit heures du matin. Sherlock s’était acharné sur ses expériences ne voulant pas laisser le contrôle à ces émotions naissantes et totalement inutiles. Le regard bleu pâle le suivit lorsque John entra et se prépara son thé en mode automatique. Sherlock remarqua son corps tendu, cette main passée sur ses épaules. Il avait mal dormi et le dernier témoin de cette évidence fut les cernes sous les yeux de son colocataire. Ses pupilles firent mine d’observer un phénomène hautement important dans le microscope quand le blond se tourna enfin vers lui pour l’observer.

-Tu as déjeuné ?

Sherlock leva brièvement les yeux vers John, avec cet air impassible si caractéristique. Un regard qui signifiait ‘non, tu as une autre question plus pertinente ?’ Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Il prépara finalement deux tasses de thé et des toasts.

John ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il en était venu à se persuader mentalement qu’il faisait erreur et ne souhaitait en rien briser une amitié pour des questions aussi stupides. Pour une fois qu’il réagissait comme Sherlock sur un point. Un sourire désabusé étira brièvement ses lèvres tandis qu’il versait l’eau fumante dans les tasses. Le blond lui tendit sa tasse et le détective mit quelques secondes avant de la prendre.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hmm et toi ?

L’ex-soldat haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était identique. Sherlock fit un réglage sur son étude mais son esprit était complètement absorbé par son colocataire. Il agissait normalement mais il n’était pas dupe. John Watson était comme tout le monde, il le décryptait d’un regard et son malaise était aussi visible que si c’était écrit au-dessus de sa tête avec des ampoules clignotantes. Le détective avait cependant du mal à jeter le sujet sur le feu pour la simple raison que maintenant que le docteur était face à lui… La peur latente de le voir partir était encore plus présente.

Oui, Sherlock avait peur de le voir tourner les talons et partir définitivement. Lui, le sociopathe… Il en rigola mentalement. Il était ridicule. Et devant ce constat, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut stopper par la sonnerie de son portable.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre et de lire le message de Lestrade. John venait de poser les toasts beurrés et couverts d’une couche de confiture sur la table où il n’y avait ni fioles aux liquides douteux ni morceaux humains. Il en prit un, son regard calme sur son ami qui ne quittait toujours pas son portable des yeux, son air sérieux collé sur ses fins traits pâles. Sherlock pianota enfin sur son téléphone avant de relever ses pupilles pâles sur John.

-Lestrade. On se rend sur les lieux du crime.

-Maintenant ? grogna le blond.

Sherlock appuya ses mots d’un regard affirmatif et se leva d’un bond de son tabouret.

-Sherlock, bois et mange au moins quelque chose.

-Une affaire importante ! clama-t-il comme justificatif.

Le docteur Watson grogna dans sa barbe tout en fusillant le dos du détective qui s’activait. Il ne pourrait pas aborder le câlin surréaliste de la veille… Et là sur l’instant, il remerciait Lestrade pour son message et cette affaire miraculeusement venue le sauver d’une situation embarrassante. Et John n’était pas le seul à remercier silencieusement l’inspecteur en chef pour cette excuse. Sherlock passa sa veste noire par dessus sa chemise prune avant d’enfiler son manteau et de nouer son écharpe bleue à son cou.

-John, appela-t-il de sa voix grave de baryton.

-Je viens de me lever, je mange et je bois, je suis humain Sherlock, le sermonna-t-il gentiment. Deux minutes, le cadavre ne va pas s’envoler.

Le détective gronda en lui adressant un regard un brin critique. Non la scène de crime n’allait pas s’envoler mais les indices aillaient être piétinés par des imbéciles. John prit néanmoins le temps de boire la moitié de sa tasse et d’avaler une autre tartine avant de mettre son manteau. Le regard courroucé de Sherlock suivait ses mouvements et lorsque le blond se planta devant lui avec un regard évident qu’il était prêt à le suivre, le détective tourna les talons et descendit silencieusement l’escalier.

Il avait attendu parce que c’était John qui le lui avait demandé. Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait d’agir comme à son habitude. Ce qui était un brin contradictoire mais cette seconde option était bien mieux pour dissiper le malaise qui semblait naître à chaque blanc.

Ou pas… Le voyage se fit en silence jusqu’à la gare de Paddington. Ils s’observaient tous les deux en silence prenant conscience qu’un non-dit restait en suspens. John fut le premier à capituler et son regard bleu gris se fixa sur les rues qui défilaient pour mieux se concentrer sur ses pensées un peu tumultueuses. Quant à Sherlock… Son regard était resté sur son colocataire avec l’envie de lire dans ses pensées, décrypter toutes ses attitudes ne lui suffisant plus.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et le détective consultant mit de côté ses pensées concernant John Watson pour se concentrer sur le crime, l’affaire qui pourrait occuper ses capacités plus utilement ou du moins le distraire… Le docteur le suivit sans un mot comme d’habitude. La police avait fermé un accès à la gare et ils passèrent sous la banderole jaune. Sally Donovan n’était pas dans les parages, elle devait être auprès de son supérieur constata le brun avec une grimace.

Lestrade était sur le quai numéro 13 près d’un banc. Le sergent pas loin de lui en train de distribuer des ordres, Anderson était en train de faire son travail ce qui tira un regard mauvais à Sherlock. Avec son assurance et sa hauteur habituelle, Sherlock débarqua près de son seul ami dans la police. Gregory Lestrade le salua ainsi que John.

-Sally fait circuler les curieux, lui ordonna-t-il pour l’écarter de la scène.

La femme obtempéra non sans un demi-sourire en coin en croisant le regard de Sherlock. Il l’ignora avec sa tête haute et son regard impassible puis il se rapprocha du banc en fronçant les sourcils. Une enfant d’au moins dix ans, brune, 1m30 au plus, teint normal, les paupières closes, habillée d’une doudoune bleu roi avec des étoiles jaunes cousus sur les bras et le torse. Elle semblait dormir si ce n’ait son teint pâle comme la mort. La gamine avait été assisse et le corps flasque avait progressivement allongée le corps, comme si elle dormait, sauf qu’un bras pendait vers le sol, l’autre raide le long du buste.

Sherlock observa le sol autour du banc, en fit le tour avant de se rapprocher de la victime. John regarda son ami faire avant de poser son regard sur le corps de l’enfant et de la scruter.

-Elle s’appelle Rebecca Lodge. Dix ans. Sa famille a signalé sa disparition il y a deux jours. Elle n’est pas rentrée de l’école le jeudi soir. Ils ont fait tout le quartier, les trajets qu’elle à l’habitude de prendre sans succès avant de déposer un avis de recherche le lendemain. Une gamine normale, sans antécédent de délinquance et une famille bien sous tout rapport.

-Pauvre enfant, murmura John.

Lestrade était de son avis lorsqu’il croisa le regard du médecin. Le médecin légiste jeta un regard noir vers le parasite invité mais l’inspecteur lui fit tenir sa langue d’un regard et celui-ci s’éloigna à son tour. Sherlock se redressa enfin et posa son regard sur son ami.

-Avis médical, demanda-t-il.

L’ex-soldat hocha la tête et se rapprocha du corps de l’enfant après avoir prit des gants. Il les enfila et inspecta l’enfant avec une certaine délicatesse. Précaution futile nota le détective consultant mais il avait bien remarqué que lorsqu’une affaire touchait des enfants, John était plus précautionneux. D’une certaine manière il comprenait le pourquoi du comment, mais elle était morte, point. Le docteur Watson se redressa rapidement après son examen et recula au niveau de Sherlock.

-Elle est morte depuis plus de 18h. La cause reste mystérieuse. Je dirais une injection ou un gaz. Aucune trace visible de lutte ou d’étouffement. __

Lestrade resta pensif tandis que le brun  revenait vers le corps pour procéder à un examen un peu plus poussé. La doudoune était étrangement rembourrée et à la vue de ses poignets, cette gamine semblait fine de corps. Sherlock s’accroupit devant le banc et commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclaire. La gamine était vêtue d’un tee-shirt noir. A peine baissée de dix centimètres qu’une enveloppe se dévoila et le détective la prit avec précaution.

-Que diable est-ce ? interrogea Lestrade en s’approchant.

-Un petit message…

Il la lui montra mais le papier était vierge de toute écriture.

-Bohémien. Le même que pour le téléphone rose, annonça-t-il.

John se rapprocha subitement, alerte. Il croisa le regard du brun qui répondit silencieusement à sa question. Un seul nom était à mettre sur l’expéditeur de cette lettre – et de ce cadavre - Moriarty. Sherlock leva l’enveloppe à la lumière du soleil. Elle semblait contenir un objet à ce petit côté bombée et une feuille de papier.

-On va la passer sous rayon X avant de…

-Pas le temps !

Lestrade allait protester mais Sherlock l’ouvrait déjà. Il était aussi impatient qu’inquiet. Sa dernière confrontation avec James Moriarty avait bien faillit leur couter la vie et depuis, il n’en avait plus entendu parler. Mais derrière ses récentes enquêtes, le détective avait classé certaines sous le fait du plus grand criminel de Londres. Il retira l’objet et un morceau de papier. Il s’agissait d’une montre à gousset, de riche facture, soignée et l’heure était arrêtée, le cran pour la remonter volontairement tirée.

-9h13, lut John.

Sherlock déplia le papier pour voir ce qui était écrit.

-Ecriture d’enfant, sans doute celle de la fillette, analysa-t-il. John, quelle heure est-il ?

-Sherlock, s’offusqua Lestrade. Il y a d’écrit…

-Joyeux Anniversaire Inspecteur en chef G. Lestrade. Oui je sais lire. Quelle heure est-il ? S’emporta-t-il en se relevant.

-9h11, annonça John en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

Le regard du brun se perdit dans le vide, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Moriarty avait laissé volontairement cette enveloppe et ce mot pour s’amuser. Mais que signifiait l’heure ? Son regard revint vers l’enfant… La doudoune. Lestrade était en train d’appeler ses hommes quand Sherlock ordonna :

-Non, éloignez-vous !

Il se jeta sur le vêtement et acheva de baisser la fermeture éclaire avant de voir la couronne royale imprimé sur le tee-shirt noir de l’enfant. Autour de lui tout le monde était incertain de la conduite à tenir. Lestrade était décontenancé et John regardait avec angoisse son ami déshabiller sans douceur le corps mort d’une enfant. Sherlock tira pour relever le tissu. Une ceinture de tissu rembourré… Il tira dessus sans douceur pour dévoiler des charges d’explosifs comme celle que John avait eut sur lui à la piscine.

Sauf que là, il y avait un minuteur et qu’il restait quelques secondes… Lestrade cria immédiatement un repli après avoir lâché le mot « bombe ». L’ex-soldat réagit aussi très rapidement tandis que Sherlock avait bloqué sur sa découverte. Le blond avait rapidement saisit son bras pour le redresser sans ménagement avant de le faire passer devant lui.

-Sur les railles, cria John en voyant leur mince chance de s’éloigner suffisamment.

Lestrade sauta sur la voie heureusement libre de tout wagon en vu de se coller contre le béton. Sherlock sauta puis John… Une grosse explosion détonna dans leur dos. Le détective à peine descendu dans leur abri de fortune sentit le poids de son ami projeté sur lui à cause du souffle de l’explosion. John avait atterri lourdement sur lui, le plaquant au sol sur le raille. Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé, sa tête avait cogné les graviers. Un silence s’installa avant qu’il ne tousse pour recouvrer sa respiration dans ce nuage de poussière.

Sherlock grimaça sous la douleur de sa tête, le poids sur lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son corps avait encore du mal à lui répondre tandis que son cerveau analysait les données. La bombe les avait projeté, John l’avait fait passé devant lui pour le protéger comme à chaque fois et il… Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de retrouver ses sens choqués par l’impact et le bruit assourdissant. Un de ses bras lui répondit enfin et il put relever un peu son buste. Sa tête se pencha en avant pour faire le point sur l’ex-soldat. Le brun resta un instant hébété, clignant des yeux sous les flashes étranges de lumières, la poussière qui les picotait puis il se figea, ses yeux s’ouvrant avec horreur.

John avait un morceau de métal planté dans l’épaule gauche.

Le détective consultant sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur rater un battement avant de s’affoler, ses yeux cherchant à déceler si c’était une illusion. Pour la première fois, il paniquait pour la vie de quelqu’un… Et cette vie-là, lui était plus précieuse que tout ce qui l’entourait. Sherlock reprit ses esprits et son contrôle quand il entendit gronder le médecin.

Le docteur Watson avait à peine conscience de sa position – allongé de tout son long sur Sherlock – ses oreilles sifflaient, son corps était douloureux par la chute et la projection violente sur le sol. Il tenta de se redresser mais son bras gauche refusait de lui répondre et fit naitre une puissante vague de douleur. La souffrance remonta en flèche sur sa nuque, dans sa tête, se propageant même le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n’avait plus ressenti cela depuis longtemps… Depuis l’Afghanistan… Sa respiration se fit lourde, aigue. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux pour tenter de faire le point sur son environnement quand une voix bien connue lui parvint enfin.

-Ne bouge pas John.

-Sher…lock ? Qu’est-ce que…

Le blond tenta à nouveau de se redresser mais le choc était sérieux et la douleur bien installé, paralysante même. Il cligna des yeux et prit conscience qu’il avait le nez dans une certaine chemise prune… En le voyant bouger et lutter pour se relever, Sherlock posa immédiatement une main dans son dos, à un endroit non touché par un éclat après un rapide balayage du regard.

-Ne bouge pas… Tu as… un éclat de métal provenant du banc dans l’épaule gauche.

Sherlock avait prit une voix calme, neutre mais sa conscience lui fit noter qu’elle avait été quelque peu troublée par sa peur naissante. Il inspira pour se calmer, son cœur était toujours emballé dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours muselé ses inutiles émotions et ce n’était pas maintenant qu’elles allaient l’ennuyer. Et pourtant, Sherlock les sentait se manifester contre sa volonté. Son regard bleu demeurait fixé sur John qui capitula et ne bougea plus.

L’ex-soldat se sentait faiblir sous la douleur latente et de plus en plus aigue. Son épaule gauche… De vieux souvenirs étaient réveillés, des pénibles. John aurait pourtant bien bravé cette blessure pour s’assurer que son colocataire allait bien mais celui-ci semblait avoir prit son cas en main, c’était le signe qu’il allait mieux que lui. Sa respiration devenait sifflante. Il ne pouvait bouger sans provoquer un pique de souffrance dans sa chair. Sa conscience menaçait de lâcher. Il savait qu’il s’était attardé derrière Sherlock pour le protéger, il l’avait toujours fait… Cet imbécile…

-Sherlock… murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

-Oui ? souffla ce dernier par automatisme.

-Il faudra… qu’on parle… d’hier soir…

Le brun resta interdit. John Watson était blessé, au bord de l’évanouissement, perdant du sang en grande quantité et tout ce qui lui importait c’était mettre cet incident mineur sur le tapis. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche dans le but de l’incendier mais aucun mot de voulu sortir. John venait de le protéger… John avait été troublé par son comportement la veille… John…

-D’accord, capitula-t-il dans un souffle.

Son regard bleu pâle se perdit dans le vague avant que son attention ne soit attirée par du mouvement. Il prit alors conscience de ce qui l’entourait et ses sens s’étendirent enfin au reste du monde. Lestrade était venu vers lui, un bras en écharpe.

-L’ambulance arrive, ne bouge pas Sherlock et garde John comme ça.

Le détective hocha simplement la tête, jetant un regard aux alentours. Il n’y avait que des blessés mais il n’avait pas la meilleure vue sur le quai allongé dans les railles. De nombreux policiers les avaient imités pour se mettre à l’abri de la bombe humaine de Moriarty.

Tout s’enchaina vite lorsque les ambulances arrivèrent. Il vit débarquer des personnes en blanc qui firent rapidement un bilan sur l’état de John. Le blond avait sombré dans l’inconscient depuis quelques minutes. Ils n’avaient d’autre choix que de le transporter sur le ventre au regard de bout de métal fiché dans son épaule. L’ex-soldat fut déplacé, mit dans une civière et Sherlock se redressa immédiatement. Un des urgentistes le dissuada en posant une main sur son épaule mais le regard d’acier du détective le fusilla sur place tout en se dégageant brutalement.

-Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

C’était faux, mais il voyait son ami s’éloigner et n’avait qu’une idée en tête, le suivre. Le médecin prit de cours par l’attitude du blessé haussa la voix :

-Vous êtes blessés, vous ne bougez pas.

-Essayez de m’empêcher de le suivre et je vous garantis que je prouve le contraire.

Sherlock perdait clairement son sang froid et il se releva. Ses jambes lui répondirent avec un temps de retard et il faillit retomber au sol mais Lestrade le retint. L’inspecteur était venu voir ce qu’il se passait devant ces voix qui s’élevaient. Le détective se redressa avec sa hauteur habituelle devant quiconque ose le contredire, malgré les blessures, le sang et la poussière. Il écrasait l’urgentiste de sa supériorité.

-Emmenez-le avec John Watson c’est son colocataire et sa seule famille, fit-il pour calmer l’ambiance.

L’homme hocha la tête mais n’osa pas approcher Sherlock. Ce dernier posa son regard acéré sur Lestrade mais ce que le policier y lut c’était de la reconnaissance pour son mensonge, du moins la fin de sa phrase. L’inspecteur en chef voyait clairement derrière cette attitude agressive l’angoisse du détective pour son assistant, son ami. Le docteur Watson avait eut une influence des plus positive sur cet homme. Gregory esquiva un bref sourire à son encontre et lui intima d’un mouvement du menton de suivre l’urgentiste.

Sherlock attarda ses prunelles pâles sur lui. Il ne s’était jamais attendu à ce que Lestrade lui vienne en aide de cette manière mais il le remerciait sincèrement. Puis il se détacha de lui, ses jambes plus assurées maintenant qu’il était en position debout et suivit l’homme en blanc qui appela l’ambulance pour leur signaler d’attendre. Le brun franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de John et monta sans autre forme de procès dans le véhicule. Une infirmière vint vers lui pour commencer à le soigner, tester ses réflexes mais il était peu concentré et son attention focalisé sur son ami, allongé là sans défense et aucune réactivité.

Sitôt arrivé à l’hôpital, John fut immédiatement emmené au bloc opératoire et Sherlock envoya promener les infirmières qui voulaient finir de l’ausculter et de le soigner. Buté, il s’assit en face de la porte où il avait vu disparaître l’ex-soldat sur son lit, le regard vissé sur la porte, près à sauter sur la première personne qui en sortirait pour demander des nouvelles de John Watson.

Les minutes défilèrent, longues et insoutenables mais Sherlock ne faiblissait pas dans son entêtement. Quelques infirmières vinrent se casser les dents sur sa détermination à attendre son ami, se fichant bien des soins que réclamait son propre corps quand celui de John était en danger. Et puis finalement, une silhouette droite et guindée fit alors son apparition à ses côtés, appuyée sur son éternel parapluie noir. Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de décrocher son regard de la porte, il savait pertinemment qui était à côté de lui.

Mycroft resta silencieusement à côté de son cadet, observant les allés et venus des soignants. Une jeune femme tenta de venir vers les Holmes et l’aîné lui répondit avec une voix douce, aimable, que son frère se ferait soigner lorsque son ami serait sorti du bloc opératoire. Elle n’insista pas, faisant comprendre qu’elle reviendrait à ce moment-là.

-Depuis quand tu prends les décisions pour moi ?

-Depuis toujours mon cher frère. Tu as besoin de soin, je suis certain que John Watson serait le premier à te le dire.

Son regard calculateur guetta les réactions de son cadet. Et celui-ci se referma avec une mine un peu plus sombre sur son fin visage couvert de poussière et d’éraflures. C’était une légère différence dans ses traits, son attitude mais il avait de l’entrainement dans le décryptage des expressions de Sherlock. Sa phrase l’avait contrarié et il y décelait une réelle inquiétude pour le médecin militaire. Mycroft eut un bref sourire. Le docteur avait réellement une influence bénéfique sur son frère, il l’avait rendu un peu plus humain… Peut-être même plus que ça…

Avec son élégance nonchalante, l’aîné Holmes s’avança vers la porte du bloc opératoire et chercha à s’adresser à un médecin. Il eut rapidement ce qu’il demandait car on ne contredit pas Mycroft Holmes. Il discuta de longues minutes avec un homme en habit bleu avant de revenir vers son frère et de s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Le regard perçant du détective l’avait suivi, un brin menaçant, avant que cela ne soit la question la plus évidente du monde qui soit sous-entendu.

-Il va bien, il devrait sortir du bloc d’ici trente minutes mais il va rester deux heures en salle de réveil, expliqua son aîné. Fais-toi soigner Sherlock.

Le jeune Holmes adressa un regard meurtrier à son frère et se redressa avec toute son arrogance. Il le toisa avec visiblement l’intention de contredire Mycroft. Mais s’il se faisait soigner pendant ce temps-là où il ne pouvait pas être auprès de John… Il pourrait ne plus le quitter après. Un grondement sourd vibra dans sa gorge. Sherlock se leva brutalement sous le regard intrigué de son frère. Il le vit se diriger vers une infirmière et lui dire qu’elle avait deux heures et pas une minute de plus pour ses stupides tests et les soins à faire.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Mycroft qui resta à sa place. Sherlock lui jeta un regard en coin comme pour être certain que son frère reste sur sa chaise avant de suivre la jeune femme. La pauvre eut du fil à retordre avec le détective, mais elle ne se laissa plus décontenancé au bout de plusieurs réflexions sarcastiques. Sherlock revint au bout des deux heures de tests cognitifs et divers. Il avait refusé les médicaments à par une injection pour le soulager de la douleur et des retomber du choc. Le brun avait un strip sur la joue gauche. Son visage était plus présentable, propre, et ses habits avaient du être secoué pour évacuer toute la poussière et les débris pendant d’éventuel soin.

Mycroft ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Sherlock reprit sa place à ses côtés. Il avait retrouvé cet air impassible habituel, une hauteur arrogante dédiée à Mycroft dans ses traits. Il était redevenu maître de lui durant ce lapse de temps même si ses pupilles conservaient le reflet de son inquiétude. Il ne quittait pas la porte du regard, qu’il désespérait de voir s’ouvrir…

Et il fut exhaussé plus d’une demi-heure après son retour. Un lit fut poussé dans le couloir et Sherlock sauta sur ses pieds pour aller vers John. Mycroft le suivit de près afin de s’occuper des détails que son frère était incapable de gérer.

-Vous êtes de la famille ? Questionna le médecin.

-Oui.

L’homme hocha la tête et leur dit de les suivre jusqu’à la chambre. L’ex-soldat fut alors conduit dans une chambre seule au second étage. Une fois le lit installé, seul le médecin resta auprès d’eux pour leur faire un résumé de l’intervention. Le projectile en fer n’avait rien touché de sévère mais de la rééducation sera nécessaire car un repos total était recommandé pour au moins un bon mois, si ce n’est plus. Mycroft signa quelques papiers pour la prise en charge de John sous le regard perçant de Sherlock qui était près de son colocataire. Le médecin signala que le repos était important et de limiter les visites au strict nécessaire puis il laissa les deux Holmes dans la chambre.

Sherlock ne cessait de parcourir le visage endormi de John avec ce sentiment un peu coupable d’avoir été le seul à s’en sortir sans blessure grave. Mycroft s’approcha de lui et les pupilles bleu pâle dérivèrent sur son frère. Ce regard perçant et critique qui lui était spécialement réservé. Car la verbale d’habitude acerbe à son encontre n’avait pas lieu d’être tant son inquiétude était trop présente. Sherlock se contenta de ce regard pour menacer son aîné.

-Je te laisse. Je repasserais le voir quand il ira mieux, fit simplement Mycroft.

-Tu peux aussi t’en passer, répliqua Sherlock.

Mycroft esquiva un sourire devant cette verbale partiellement retrouvé et sortit de la chambre. Le brun avait suivi son frère avant de reporter son regard inquiet sur son ami. Son visage perdit de sa rigidité sévère pour se permettre un peu de fatigue, un peu d’angoisse. Il attira une chaise près du lit et s’y assit. Il attendrait patiemment son réveil.

Son regard parcourut les appareils de surveillance avant de revenir vers John. Il détestait les hôpitaux et les évitaient comme tout le reste. Mais là, il était tout bonnement incapable de rentrer à Backer Street, de laisser John seul…  Sherlock sentit ses épaules s’affaisser un peu, et les dernières barrières de sa prudence légendaire laissèrent la place à des gestes doux, inquiets et anormalement banals. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

Juste ce contact, chaud et rassurant. Ses longs doigts couvraient cette main qui avait fait tant de chose pour lui. John allait bien malgré la peur panique qu’avait suscitée ce bout de ferraille niché dans sa chair. Son regard pâle ne quittait pas le visage endormi de l’ex-soldat, commençant à en oublier le reste du monde autour de lui… L’agitation du couloir, les passages réguliers des infirmières qui vérifiaient l’état des perfusions de John, les bips constants des machines de surveillance.

Il était hors de question qu’il le quitte une seconde. Pour la première fois, le détective consultant avait eut peur pour la vie de John. Une sensation équivalente à la peur de le voir partir loin de lui… Sherlock ne pouvait plus nier ses émotions naissantes pour John. Il savait décrypter les symptômes de l’amour, de l’amitié, le mensonge, la peur, décomposer tout ce qui faisait les relations humaines ainsi que les émotions qui s’y raccordaient mais lorsque cela le touchait lui, s’était étrangement plus difficile. Le grand sociopathe autoproclamé avait des sentiments pour John Watson et il en était un peu dérouté.

La réciproque de ses sentiments serait plus ardue à avoir…

Les pupilles bleu pâle se fermèrent un instant sous la fatigue écrasante de cette matinée angoissante. Sherlock sentait son corps le trahir. Mais il se refusait de céder au sommeil. Cela reviendrait à quitter John du regard et c’était impensable pour sa raison même si John était là et qu’il allait bien.

Le brun posa son avant bras libre devant lui et y appuya sa tête, tournée sur le côté pour ne pas quitter le blond de son regard perçant. John était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant… L’affaire de la fillette était éclipsée, de même que Moriarty, par l’humain, le banal, l’idiot parmi les idiots.

Sherlock avait devant ses yeux la source de son humanité… Et de ses sentiments jusqu’alors insoupçonnés.

Le détective lutta de longues minutes avant que son corps ne prenne le pas sur son activité cérébrale et que ses yeux finissent par se fermer sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Sa tête posée sur son avant-bras, son autre main toujours sur celle de John. Sherlock finit par s’assoupir, en mode veille, guettant le moindre signe d’éveil chez son ami.

~///~


	4. Convalescence ne rime pas avec repos…

Il était dans l’obscurité, il avait l’impression de tomber dans un trou noir, prit par  la panique, la douleur… Il se raccrocha à une faible source de chaleur. Plus son esprit luttait pour faire surface, plus il sentait un contact agréable, réconfortant, familier. Ses paupières remuèrent un peu, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les draps en un sursaut vigoureux après une immobilité trop longue. Un soupir difficile passa ses lèvres avant que la lumière de la pièce, pourtant très faible, ne l’oblige à refermer ses paupières à peine ouvertes. John grogna.

La douleur de son épaule gauche se réveillait et en même temps, il sentait son corps terriblement engourdi. John garda les paupières closes, se laissant le temps d’émerger un peu plus, son cerveau repassant les derniers évènements. La gare, la gamine morte, la bombe, Sherlock puis… Le trou noir. Non, maintenant qu’il repassait les faits dans sa tête, il s’était réveillé contre son ami, blessé à l’épaule d’où sa présence à l’hôpital. Cela sentait l’hôpital, le désinfectant et maintenant qu’il y faisait plus attention, les appareils de surveillance émettaient des signaux réguliers.

Il se concentra pour ressentir chaque partie de son corps, ses pieds pouvaient bouger, son corps encore groggy par les antidouleurs, son épaule qui se réveillait doucement pour lui rappeler la blessure et… Une main sur la sienne ? La chaleur familière…

John finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux pour faire le point visuel en face de lui sans chercher à savoir de qui il s’agissait. Sa vue était correct. Au vue de la lumière tamisée qui éclairai la chambre – provenant sans doute d’une veilleuse – et le couloir aussi peu éclairé que la chambre, il devait faire nuit. Il tourna alors la tête d’un mouvement paresseux vers la personne auprès de lui. Une personne qui était assise sur une chaise, les bras sur le lit, la tête posée sur ceux-ci. Une de ses mains couvrait la sienne et les pupilles pâles le fixaient avec patience derrière les boucles brunes sales et désordonnées. Son colocataire, son sociopathe d’ami qui détestait les hôpitaux, les lieux bondés de personnes stupides, était là.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, le saluant de cette façon si simple tandis que Sherlock le regardait, impassible. Mais ses prunelles ne décrochaient pas de son visage comme s’il menaçait de s’envoler.

-Tu n’as rien ?

C’était tout lui, se préoccuper de l’autre alors qu’il était dans un lit et blessé. Sherlock ne bougea pas d’un poil, un bref étirement ironique aux coins de ses lèvres.

-C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, le rabroua-t-il.

-C’est bien la dernière question que tu poserais Sherlock, répondit-il avec un soupir amusé.

Mais le regard intense posé sur sa personne lui prouva le contraire. Etait-ce de l’inquiétude qu’il voyait dans ses yeux d’habitude si vivant et indifférent ? John resta un instant sans voix avant de souffler.

-J’irais mieux quand je serais sorti d’ici.

-Bientôt, répondit le détective avec un certain empressement.

Cela tira un sourire au docteur alité. Malgré son empressement audible Sherlock restait auprès de lui et John en était sincèrement touché. Il l’avait encore protégé de son corps ce grand imbécile. Sauf qu’il ne s’en était pas sorti sans dommage cette fois-ci. John ferma les yeux un instant, fatigué alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de sa journée à part dormir.

-Quand est-ce que l’infirmière m’a remis une perfusion ?

-Le calmant, il y a quatre heures, répondit Sherlock.

-Tu as prévenu Mme Hudson ? Enchaina-t-il.

Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage pâle de Sherlock avant de voir où John voulait en venir. Sur ce coup-là, il avait été plus rapide que lui ou du moins… Il avait des réflexes normaux que lui ne possédait pas, inutile. Il secoua mentalement son cerveau avant de répondre d’une petite voix :

-Non. Mycroft a du le faire.

-Il est venu ?

-Hmm, grogna le cadet Holmes.

Le regard calme de son ami revint détailler Sherlock avec un peu plus d’assurance. Il vit le strip sur sa joue gauche, son état un peu plus propre qu’il n’aurait du l’être après une explosion de bombe. Son aîné avait trouvé les mots justes pour qu’il se fasse soigner ou bien… Non, c’était ça. Personne ne force Sherlock Holmes à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, même son propre frère. Ils avaient beau se faire la guerre, Mycroft avait dû jouer sur l’inquiétude de son ami envers lui… Ce mot le fit sourire et le touchait énormément. Le grand détective consultant se faisait du souci pour lui, le banal médecin.

Ses prunelles bleues se posèrent avec douceur sur Sherlock qui ne bougeait toujours pas de sa place. L’ex-soldat avait appris à décrypter certains des signes trahissant les « réactions émotionnelles » de son ami et le relâchement de son corps en était un, sans doute du soulagement, son regard coupable toujours posé sur lui semblait lui demander pardon. Et cette main sur la sienne que Sherlock ne voulait pas quitter… pas plus qu’il ne se permettait plus. John lui sourit, fit pivoter sa main pour agripper la sienne d’une pression de ses doigts, reconnaissant de l’avoir à son chevet.

-Tu devrais rentrer prévenir Mme Hudson pour qu’elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis et aussi pour te reposer.

-Non.

La réponse surpris John qui écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Il ne contredit pas la décision de Sherlock, trop content d’avoir sa compagnie dans cette chambre d’hôpital morne et vide. Il garda sa main sur celle de son ami, fermant à moitié ses paupières, respirant calmement alors que la douleur se réveillait. Son visage se crispa sur une pointe de souffrance avant de disparaître mais ce fut suffisant.

-John…

-Oui ?

-J’appelle l’infirmière pour ton épaule ?

-S’il te plait…

Le brun se redressa mais sa main ne quitta pas celle de son ami, tendant son bras disponible vers la sonnette et appuya dessus. Hors de question qu’il se déplace alors qu’il serrait la main de John. L’infirmière débarqua quelques minutes après et elle bloqua en voyant son patient réveillé. Elle râla auprès du brun qui fit la sourde oreille lorsqu’elle lui rappela avoir demandé à être prévenu de son réveille. Le médecin tempéra les choses d’un sourire et d’un « ce n’est rien ». La jeune femme scruta les deux hommes pendant qu’elle mettait un calmant plus fort puis sortit. John ne s’était pas rendu compte du détail de leurs mains liées parce qu’il avait besoin de réconfort.

Le blond finit par demander à Sherlock où en était l’enquête et celui-ci lui répondit que son état était pour le moment prioritaire. Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres de John qui n’en demanda pas plus, connaissant la proportion de Sherlock à sacrifier ses affaires. C’était une grande première, comme le câlin… Il lui jeta un coup d’œil mais garderait ce sujet de conversation pour quand il serait rentré à Backer Street.

Sa blessure lui valut d’être alité deux jours entiers à l’hôpital. Même s’il était médecin et capable de s’occuper de lui à l’appartement, son colocataire l’était nettement moins… Sherlock avait déjà une grande incapacité à s’occuper de lui-même alors John avait profité de l’absence de ce dernier pour dire à son médecin qu’un jour de plus de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Et le retour fut aussi épique qu’il l’avait prévu, non sans avoir un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mme Hudson avait évidemment nettoyé le bazar semé par le détective dans l’appartement, fait du vide un peu partout et remplit le frigidaire. Il la remercia chaleureusement  alors qu’elle préparait le thé, son bras gauche en écharpe pour qu’il ne face aucun effort.

-Vous auriez du rester quelques jours de plus à l’hôpital dans votre état John…

-Ne vous en faite pas Mme Hudson, je vais mieux. Et Sherlock va faire un effort pour s’occuper de son colocataire blessé.

Le détective consultant fronça les sourcils et lui servit son regard de « certainement pas » mais l’ex-soldat savait qu’il le ferait. Il n’était plus qu’un demi-sociopathe avec lui depuis qu’il était resté à l’hôpital durant son séjour, ne rentrant que pour finir cette affaire et demander à leur logeuse de s’occuper de ses expériences. Sherlock avait dormit dans le fauteuil peu confortable, manger trois fois rien, amener un épais volume d’anatomie avec lui pour s’occuper. La vieille dame leur donna à tous les deux une tasse de thé chaude, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Oh j’ai préparé le repas pour ce soir ! Je vais jeter un œil à mon four, je reviens les garçons.

John posa un regard soupçonneux sur Sherlock qui avait du demander ce service à leur logeuse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres devant la mauvaise volonté de son ami à s’être fait prendre. Et même si cela présageait peu de repos, il était content d’être revenu à Backer Street dont les murs étaient encore debout, non taggués, non troués et encore moins odorant d’une expérience toxique.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement avec Mme Hudson en petite femme qui bichonna John, non mécontent de l’être et Sherlock qui continuait de faire comme si de rien n’était mais qui honora le plat en mangeant un peu. La vieille femme les laissa en emportant la vaisselle sachant pertinemment que Sherlock ne la ferait pas et que John était interdit de toute corvée. Le blond prit place dans le canapé, tête renversée en arrière pour profiter un peu de son retour, Sherlock ayant prit son violon pour jouer un air lent qui tira un sourire à John.

Il écouta la mélodie avant de poser ses yeux sur lui, observant sa posture moins raide et sèche que d’ordinaire. Quand Sherlock jouait, il arrivait à s’ouvrir plutôt que le sociopathe hors de cette dimension et en tant qu’ami, il appréciait ces moments-là. Le médecin le laissa finir son morceau avant de se jeter à l’eau.

-Sherlock, tu te souviens de ce dont on devait parler ?

Le brun se retourna, l’interrogeant de son regard pâle et pénétrant.

-La soirée où je t’ai ramené ivre.

-Oh… Qu’est-ce que tu avais à dire sur cet incident ? Grimaça-t-il comme s’il désapprouvait de revenir sur cet évènement.

Le regard de John fut lourd à cette façon de se dérober à la conversation en la balayant de son archet. Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond mais son colocataire ne lâcha pas l’affaire.

-Tu as été… bizarre, fit-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Oh.

Sherlock l’interrogea du regard, faignant l’indifférence sur le sujet soirée d’ivresse après l’anniversaire de Lestrade. L’ex-soldat se demandait si Sherlock en avait réellement un souvenir ou… Non, c’était Sherlock, il se souviendrait de tout même complètement shooté à je ne sais quelle drogue. Il ne voulait pas en parler parce que cela le gênait.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Sociable.

Le brun grimaça ce qui fit rire John, qui se calma rapidement car les secousses agitaient son bras et réveillait la douleur.

-Tu m’as fait un câlin, répondit avec amusement le blond. Mais j’enterrerais ton secret avec moi, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là.

Le fameux regard qui niait tout, cet air de grand lord vexé et outré de cette insinuation, le sociopathe excluant tout comportement sociable même avec lui. John soupira et vit un vague signe de sa main comme quoi l’incident était clos et qu’il ne reviendrait pas dessus puisque cela semblait déplaire à son ami. Sherlock le fixa avec intensité avant de se détourner et de se remettre à jouer, feignant la vexation.

Mais son ami avait touché le point sensible qui était en train de se réveiller en lui et il ne pouvait pas en parler ainsi… Sherlock retournait encore le problème dans son esprit, cherchait des solutions à ce problème sans vraiment y parvenir. Si la conclusion était de « tenter » sa chance. Sauf qu’il était tout bonnement incapable de se montrer normal sur ce plan là. Il était novice et cela lui était complètement étranger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement John lui dire qu’il allait se coucher et ne le réalisa que plus tard, se retrouvant seul dans le salon. Sherlock jeta un regard à la place qu’occupait son ami blessé quelques minutes, heures auparavant. Le grand Sherlock Holmes devait se jeter à l’eau dans une nouvelle expérience… Qui attendrait le lendemain et un peu plus de cogitation neuronale. Il se coucha après avoir commencé un épais livre, étalé en travers de son lit. La tête bouclée se réveilla en même temps que son ami qui était déjà dans la cuisine en train de se préparer son petit déjeuné.

Sherlock débarqua en pyjama, pieds nus et dans sa robe de chambre, bâillant largement avant de mettre un ordre savant dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Bonjour Sherlock, fit John avec un sourire.

-Bonjour John…

Il s’assit sur une chaise, s’étirant comme un chat. Ses jambes dépassaient de l’autre côté envahissant l’espace encore vide de la présence de John qui préparait alors une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il était un peu gauche avec seulement son bras droit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L’ex-soldat pouvait encore gérer un petit déjeuné. Les prunelles bleu pâle se mirent à scruter son ami, aucune trace visible de douleur dans ses mouvements, un peu de tension dans ses épaules par non habitude d’user de son côté droit.

John posa alors sa tasse puis celle de Sherlock avant de retourner au plan de travail afin de s’occuper des toasts.

-Sherlock.

-Hmm…

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher le journal ?

Il n’entendit rien et jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Sherlock semblait le décrypter avec son intensité toute sienne, un regard qui dérangeait bon nombre de gens sauf lui, trop habitué à y être soumis.

-Je n’ai pas mal. J’ai pris mes calmants mais si tu ne m’aides pas…

Un grondement sourd lui répondit et le brun se leva avec un air dramatique, outré par ce chantage de bon matin. Sherlock sortit pour descendre dans cet accoutrement chez Mme Hudson et lui voler son journal qu’elle avait posé sur sa table. La vieille dame lui demanda la raison de ce vol et il répondit un « John » comme excuse avant de remonter à leur appartement sous une remontrance de leur logeuse.

Le regard doux du docteur Watson lui lança un reproche avant de s’asseoir à sa place avec ses toasts.

-Je ne t’ai pas demandé d’aller le prendre chez Mme Hudson.

-Elle l’a fini.

John leva les yeux au ciel et prit le journal qu’il se promit de redescendre après le petit déjeuné. Sherlock s’assit à sa place et prit sa tasse pour la boire avant de sortir son portable d’une poche de sa couteuse robe de chambre. Il commença à pianoter dessus pour regarder les nouvelles du jour tandis que John feuilletait le journal en mangeant son petit déjeuné. Le médecin guettait du coin de l’œil les signes d’impatience de son ami, car depuis qu’il avait atterri à l’hôpital il était allé voir une ou deux fois Lestrade pour cette histoire de la fillette morte du quai 13 mais ne l’avait pas vu activer son fabuleux géni sur une autre affaire.

Et Sherlock qui n’a pas d’affaire est un Sherlock qui s’ennui… par conséquent qui est potentiellement dangereux en vu d’exploser sous l’inactivité de ses cellules grises. La lecture et les expériences étaient gérable mais pas les trous dans le mur ou autre activité dangereuse. John ne pourrait pas tout gérer, sa blessure et un Sherlock inactif.

-Il y a une disparition d’enfant, commença-t-il.

-Ennuyeux.

-Sherlock.

-C’est le père légitime qui l’a embarqué vu que la femme est remarié et qu’il n’a pas le droit de garde, fit-il avec sa logique implacable.

John soupira et continua ses recherches un peu plus tendu. C’était bien une première fois qu’il était tendu parce que Sherlock n’avait pas d’enquête et qu’il paraissait - pour l’instant – tout à fait calme.

Et la journée se déroula sans explosion contre toute attente. Sherlock manifestait de la mauvaise volonté quand il lui demandait de l’aide mais il venait toujours, conscient que John était handicapé pour le moment. Le blond se reposa sur le canapé durant la matinée, mangeant avec Mme Hudson à midi car celle-ci l’invita. Sherlock déclina, penché sur son expérience et elle n’insista pas, connaissant fort bien les habitudes alimentaires de ce dernier. John était ravi de pouvoir se faire cocooner par leur logeuse, avoir un repas normal et une conversation aussi même si celle-ci dériva évidemment sur Sherlock et le fait qu’il n’ait pas d’enquête en cours.

-Tant qu’il ne fait pas de catastrophe, c’est tout ce que je demande, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Il a l’air de faire attention sur ce point là.

Mme Hudson pointa son doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant avant de rajouter.

-Sherlock s’est fait du souci pour vous, je l’ai rarement vu inquiet de la sorte.

-Ça prouve au moins qu’il est humain quelque part sous la couche de charisme arrogant et la mention sociopathe.

La vieille dame eut un petit rire à cette description qui lui sciait parfaitement. John la remercia chaleureusement puis remonta pour se reposer dans le canapé, mettant la télévision en route après avoir refermé la porte coulissante de la cuisine pour que Sherlock soit tranquille durant ses expériences – et qu’il ne râle pas pour le son de la stupide télévision. Le regard de mercure du brun avait scruté John derrière ses boucles brunes avant de revenir sur son expérience. Son ami semblait avoir définitivement enterré l’histoire du câlin post anniversaire de Lestrade.

Et John se rendit effectivement compte que son colocataire mettait un certain point d’honneur à ne pas faire de catastrophe – comme habituellement lors de ses expériences – sans aucun doute pour le ménager. Ce qui lui tira un sourire content. Le médecin rejoignit la cuisine pour se faire un thé tandis que son silencieux ami était toujours penché sur son microscope. Il fit deux tasses, en posant une près de Sherlock avant de retourner dans le salon. Une tasse que le brun regarda avant de suivre le dos de son colocataire de son regard perçant. Il la prit, but avant de continuer à focaliser son attention sur son microscope.

Mais son esprit était souvent en train de sauter sur le problème John Watson qui se développait dans une partie de son Palais Mental comme il l’appelait si bien. La partie rationnelle de son être – qui l’était à 99 % - se refusait à passer à l’attaque, d’attenter quelque chose pour montrer à John ce qui se passait dans sa tête, de son inquiétude, de ce début d’affection qu’il avait pour lui. C’était totalement inutile, une donnée qui n’avait pas lieu d’être et qui pourtant restait…

Le soir arriva sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte et il fixa John en train de faire la cuisine… Le médecin étant gaucher, il pestait régulièrement contre sa maladresse avant d’avoir un soupir excédé. Ses épaules s’abaissèrent avant que sa voix ne s’élève :

-Sherlock tu voudrais venir m’aider, s’il te plait ?

Sa voix trahissait son agacement, sachant que le brun mettrait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à venir l’aider. Ce dernier se leva sans un commentaire, sans protestation, se plaçant dans le dos de son ami et tendant son bras gauche vers le plan de travail comme pour remplacer le sien. John lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Tu as uniquement besoin d’un bras gauche, non ?

Le blond leva les yeux au plafond devant cette réflexion qui montrait toute la mauvaise volonté de Sherlock. Mais un sourire un brin amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Arrête de faire l’imbécile et serre-toi de tes deux mains pour m’ouvrir cette boite de conserve! ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Sherlock eut un bref sourire amusé sur ses fines lèvres. Ses deux bras autour de John, il prit l’ouvre boite, la dite boite et commença à exécuter la demande de son ami.

-Sherlock à quoi tu joues, soupira John mal à l’aise.

-Je fais ce que tu me demandes, répondit-il avec son calme olympien.

Sauf que le blond n’aimait pas vraiment la position un peu trop suggestive à son gout, cette façon d’être entouré des bras de son ami qui le touchait à peine, sa silhouette qui le surplombait. John soupira prenant sur lui et concentrant son regard sur la boite que les longues mains pâles ouvraient pour ne pas faire apparaître son malaise. Soit Sherlock avait esquivé la conversation du câlin la veille et faisait donc exprès de l’embêter avec ça à sa manière, soit… Soit quoi ? Le regard de John était sur la boite de haricot en train d’être ouverte alors qu’il sentait de plus en plus chaque mouvement de Sherlock contre lui, la présence de son torse à quelques centimètres de son dos, le frôlement de ses bras aussi léger et subtile qu’un félin, son souffle pas loin de son cou et qui agaçait son oreille.

John ne put contenir de légères rougeurs de gêne à ses propres pensées qu’il fit disparaître en secouant brièvement sa tête et lâchant un soupir quand Sherlock eut fini d’ouvrir la boite. C’est étrange comme une simple ouverture de boite de conserve peu parfois vous paraître durer une éternité…

-Merci.

Le blond prit la boite mais ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas entrer en contact avec le corps de son ami si proche du sien… Sherlock évitait tout contact habituellement. Cette révélation le fit bloquer et la boite fut reposée sur le plan de travail. John releva un regard incertain sur le détective qui avait penché la tête sur le côté, son regard venant s’ancrer au sien. Le médecin lui posait silencieusement la question de « qu’est-ce que tu es en train de me faire là ? ». Le regard d’acier le fixa avant de se décoller de son dos et de repartir avec son calme impassible vers son microscope. Le blond resta abasourdi par la situation qui avait tout d’un rêve. Enfin, rêve façon de parler… Il cligna des yeux et chercha une réponse au comportement de son ami mais rien ne vint, les yeux rivés sur son expérience en cours.

John ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt après, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se demandait s’il n’était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle mais Sherlock était de nouveau à sa place, lui-même sans qu’il est la moindre idée de ce qui s’était passé dans cette fichue tête bouclée. Il se passa machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres pour se donner de la contenance, réfléchir au problème mais il n’avait pas de solution et que des questions dont une finie par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu m’as fait là Sherlock ?

-Je t’ai aidé à ouvrir une boite de conserve, répondit immédiatement le brun.

-Je ne parle pas de la boite Sherlock, je parle de toi presque collé dans mon dos !

Sa voix s’était un peu emporté ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter les prunelles d’acier sur sa personne. Sherlock était terriblement calme et maitre de lui alors qu’il était gêné, anxieux et qu’il se posait des questions sur le comportement de son colocataire.

-Problème ?

-Tu ne touches jamais qui que ce soit, tu évites les contacts comme si la stupidité des autres pouvait te contaminer donc oui Sherlock, il y a un problème.

Sherlock le dévisagea tranquillement avant de répondre de son ton calme et serein :

-Tu sais très bien que je n’ai pas ce genre de problème avec toi John.

Le regard de Sherlock se baissa sur l’oculaire du microscope tirant un soupir excédé à John.

-Le privilège d’être mon seul ami, rajouta la tête bouclée sans se relever.

Le regard de John chercha le piège dans cette réponse avant de se retourner devant le plan de travail et de se remettre à faire la cuisine. Il sentait qu’il y avait autre chose, que Sherlock ne lui disait pas tout comme d’habitude mais quand ce grand imbécile avait décidé de ne rien dire, même lui son meilleur ami – puisqu’il l’avait reconnu lui-même – n’arrivait rien à en tirer. John se concentra sur le reste de la cuisine en ne faisant plus appel à lui, la situation avait été trop bizarre à son gout pour provoquer autre chose de ce même acabit.

Il se souvenait bien évidemment de la main de Sherlock sur la sienne le jour où il s’était réveillé à l’hôpital mais avait mit ça sur le compte de son inquiétude – humaine – pour son seul ami et colocataire. Aurait-il du s’en méfier ? Son regard bleu dériva sur Sherlock impassible derrière son engin. Ah il détestait ce calme flegmatique sur lequel tout glissait. Un peu d’émotion que diable, John ne ferait pas son procès ni ne bloguerait là-dessus – même si beaucoup de monde le payerait cher pour une bride d’émotion sur ce visage.

Il prépara deux assiettes lorsque tout fut cuit et les posa sur le côté de la table non encombré que Sherlock avait bien voulu laisser.

-Lâche ton microscope et vient manger.

Son ton ne laissa pas la place à une protestation quelconque. Il n’avait aucune affaire en cours alors il pouvait bien lui tenir compagnie pour le repas et John avait remplit de moitié l’assiette de cet entêté. Sherlock mit quelques secondes avant de décrocher son regard de l’oculaire et de déplacer sa chaise devant l’assiette qui lui était octroyé. Le détective prit sa fourchette et commença à manger après un « bon appétit » de son ami, hochant simplement la tête en retour.

John resta un moment silencieux avant de finalement se décider à engager la conversation. Enfin, plus exactement à faire la conversation, puisque Sherlock ne répondait que quand il voulait corriger ses propos ou que c’était vraiment utile. Il arriva tout de même à lui délier la langue quand il amena le sujet de la fillette et de la tournure de l’enquête dont laquelle il ne s’était pas soucié à cause de la douleur et que Sherlock avait tut. Son ami savait très bien que John désapprouvait son engouement pour le jeu de Moriarty. Sherlock lui répondit au sujet de l’enfant, que le père sensé être le père biologique ne l’était pas et qu’il avait donc contacté le plus grand criminel de Londres pour se débarrasser de son aînée. Elle était en faite la fille de son meilleur ami qui avait fricoté avec sa femme avant leur mariage et qui était tombée enceinte, le taisant vu qu’il était proche sur le plan génétique – brun, grand, yeux bleus.

John fronça les sourcils à cette explication avant de demander :

-Moriarty a utilisé ce client pour son propre intérêt en lui mettant une bombe ?

-Il semblerait. L’enfant devait disparaître selon leur accord, le père ne voulait pas que le corps soit retrouvé.

Le blond pinça les lèvres à cette réponse. Si Moriarty se servait de ses clients pour jouer, cela devenait d’autant plus dangereux. Son regard scruta avec intensité Sherlock mais il n’y avait aucune trace de cette excitation malsaine quand il parlait – où entendait le nom même – de Moriarty. L’ex-soldat décida d’orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, même si Sherlock avait toujours un mot négatif à dire. C’était préférable plutôt que son foutu cerveau ne continue de réfléchir à ce fou furieux de James Moriarty.

Leur repas achevé, John laissa la vaisselle en plan – sachant que ce serait Mrs Hudson qui passerait l’aider et non pas le second habitant de l’appartement qui mettrait la main à la patte – resta un peu devant la télévision avant de prendre ses calmants et de monter se coucher. Il était fatigué de forcer sur son bras de temps en temps et la situation bizarre de la cuisine lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Depuis qu’il côtoyait Sherlock, il avait appris à anticiper un peu ses pensées mais les trois quart du temps, sa logique lui échappait totalement. Il était hors de ce monde avec son cerveau hors du commun et sa manière de fonctionner tellement en marge qu’un mal de tête fini par pointer le bout de son nez dans le crâne de John Watson.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider l’esprit. Ne plus y penser, cela passerait sans doute. Sherlock avait toujours des comportements bizarres qui disparaissaient ou avaient une explication à retardement. Il l’aurait tôt ou tard, pas la peine de se tracasser pour rien dans l’immédiat. John finit par s’endormir contrairement à Sherlock qui après avoir pris une douche avait élu domicile sur le canapé, allongé de tout son long et réfléchissant comme toujours à son… « attirance » pour son colocataire.

Le brun s’endormit d’un sommeil léger après avoir eut la conclusion qu’il devait passer à l’attaquer afin de savoir s’il avait une chance de faire changer John d’avis sur sa sexualité.

Sherlock se réveilla vers 3h du matin en entendant un cri puis des gémissements. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se leva et monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre de John. Ce dernier était en train de faire au cauchemar, la guerre, les ordres du médecin qu’il était sur le terrain afin de sauver des vies. Le brun s’approcha rapidement après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet et lui attrapa les épaules pour le maintenir, surtout la blessée avant de l’appeler avec une certaine douceur pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Mais John semblait être prisonnier de ses vieux démons et chercha à se défaire de sa prise.

-John ! Appela-il avec plus de fermeté.

Le souffle court, le front en sueur, le blond ouvrit les yeux avec la peur hantant ses entrailles, son cœur battant comme s’il avait été réellement sur le champ de bataille. John fixa Sherlock comme si c’était un mirage et son bras droit agrippa soudainement le sien qui maintenait son épaule. Dès que le contact fut établi, il relâcha un soupir, son corps se détendant brusquement. Il referma les yeux, une grimace de douleur étirant ses traits tandis qu’il faisait mentalement le point sur la réalité et les souvenirs.

Le détective ne bougea pas, le scrutant de ses prunelles de glace tandis que son ami recouvrait peu à peu un rythme cardiaque plus normal. John déglutit avec difficulté avant de rouvrir ses yeux sur son ami.

-Sherlock… Tu veux bien…

-Calmants ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il d’une voix pâteuse.

Il relâcha les épaules de John pour descendre récupérer un verre d’eau puis les boites de calmants et remonta d’un pas plus tranquille. Le médecin s’était redressé dans le lit, l’attendant, son bras gauche pendant le long de son corps pour le ménager mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Sherlock lui tendit le verre avant de lui passer les pilules et John les avala rapidement. Le brun s’assit sur le rebord du lit après avoir posé verre et boites, scrutant John avec attention.

-Merci Sherlock.

Il ne répondit rien, son visage neutre où aucune émotion ne se lisait mais il était inquiet. John releva son visage vers lui et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

-Je vais bien, va te coucher.

-J’ai déjà dormi.

-Te connaissant, pas assez, répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

Sherlock haussa les épaules sur le sujet qui n’était pas vraiment important.

-Je reste, rendors-toi John.

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant son ton un peu autoritaire et à ses paroles. Il le scruta de ce qu’il pouvait distinguer de son visage, de ses traits mais il était illisible comme toujours. Les prunelles pâles le fixaient avec cette indifférence habituelle.

-D’un c’est inconvenant et gênant, de deux je vais bien, de trois… c’est non Sherlock.

-Le premier point n’est pas vraiment important surtout qu’il n’y a aucun témoin, le second est discutable et le troisième n’est pas valide. John, tu n’as pas fait de cauchemar à l’hôpital car tu savais une présence dans la pièce donc je reste. Et m’allonger sur ta couette n’a rien de tendancieux.

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais… Sherlock avait raison, Sherlock avait fichtrement raison comme toujours. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour signaler son désaccord mais il se rallongea avec précaution, sur le dos et soupira de douleur. Le brun ne bougea qu’une fois que son ami était installé, il éteignit la lampe et s’allongea sur la place disponible, sur le côté pour fixer John.

Le médecin avait son corps tendu par cette présence peu habituelle dans son lit, il savait que Sherlock le fixait et cela ne l’aidait pas pour s’endormir.

-Sherlock arrête de me fixer, grinça-t-il.

Le brun resta sur sa position encore une pleine minute avant de se tourner dans un bruit de couette et de tissus, se mettant sur le dos. John lui jeta un regard en coin et sembla se détendre sans ce regard sur sa personne. Il finit par se rendormir vaincu par la fatigue, la douleur encore présente. Mais comme l’avait si bien souligné Sherlock, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Une nuit sans rêve comme si le précédent avait été trop intense pour lui permettre de s’évader.

La tête bouclée fixait le plafond, ses yeux s’habituant au noir, ses sens à l’écoute de John qui s’endormait progressivement. Lorsqu’il fut certain que son ami dormait, Sherlock se tourna et se rapprocha de lui, portant sa tête à son niveau proche d’une vingtaine de centimètres. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de John même à travers la couette ce qui lui tira un bref sourire amusé. Le médecin était tout ce qu’il n’était pas, sociable, chaleureux, patient… Définitivement il le complétait et Sherlock ne voulait pas le voir partir. Qui s’occuperait de lui sinon ?

Le détective attendit le matin que John se réveille, sa tête proche de son épaule, s’étant assoupi dans sa mission de veiller sur le sommeil de son ami. Sherlock se réveilla en l’entendant grincer dans son sommeil, ouvrant les yeux sur John et redressant la tête. Le blond n’était pas encore totalement réveillé mais il sortait de son sommeil bientôt il ouvrit les yeux avec paresse, faisant le point sur le visage de son ami.

-Bonjour Sherlock…

La tête brune le fixait avec intensité ce qui obligea John à se réveiller un peu plus rapidement, pas habitué à ce regard inquisiteur dans son lit, à peine réveillé… C’était surtout la donnée de Sherlock dans son lit qui le perturbait même s’il avait dormit par dessus la couette. Il tourna la tête vers le détective avec une attitude la plus détendue possible malgré sa gêne de cette situation exceptionnelle mais ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

Sherlock était soudainement trop près, vraiment et il avait même apposé une certaine partie de son anatomie sur… Ses lèvres… John était littéralement bloqué sur place à cette constatation, sentant avec une acuité étrange les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, son souffle, sa chaleur. Un baiser maladroit digne d’un adolescent qui cherche à embrasser sa première copine, un simple effleurement qui fit naitre une myriade de frisson avant que son cerveau de s’emballe et reprenne le dessus. C’était Sherlock… Et avant qu’il ait pu le repousser, le détective rompit le contact, rouvrant ses yeux d’acier sur un médecin totalement prit au dépourvu, qui ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation irréelle qui venait de se produire.

L’échange de regard dura quelques instants avant que John ne retrouve sa voix pour souffler avec confusion :

-Sherlock…

Il voulait une explication mais ne savait pas comment la formuler. Il fronça les sourcils devant l’air toujours aussi neutre de son ami. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres de ce dernier et de la chaleur se propagea sur ses joues.

-Sherlock, tu peux m’expliquer ce que…

La tête bouclée affronta la surprise de son colocataire, ses yeux ne le quittant pas. Il avait rarement suivit ses impulsions envers quelqu’un et le blond était le seul à susciter ce genre d’émotion – assez nouvelle il devait bien l’avouer. Sherlock était un novice dans ce domaine, enfin, il savait comment sa fonctionnait, pouvait décrypter n’importe quel comportement amoureux et relation social intime mais lorsque cela le concernait lui, oui, il était novice. Mais cet effleurement fugace avait tout ce qu’il aurait pu espérer… La chaleur de John, une douceur qu’il ne soupçonnait pas, son gout si particulier. Cela avait fait naitre des frissons sur sa peau. Il était loin d’avoir ressenti le dégout de « cet échange de fluide corporel » comme il l’avait si bien nommé.

Son regard s’était perdu dans le vague, tout à ses réflexions et John le rappela à lui en l’appelant d’un ton malaisé :

-Sherlock ?                                                      

-Parce que j’en avais envie, répondit ce dernier d’un ton neutre.

-Tu…

John cligna des yeux en fixant Sherlock qui demeurait impassible après son acte des plus irréels. Son cerveau avait du mal à repartir tellement s’était assourdissant.

-Tu ne peux pas embrasser quelqu’un parce que tu en as envie Sherlock, soupira John. Un baiser c’est… C’est très intime comme geste, ça implique du désir, une relation avec la personne avec qui tu l’échanges.

-Je sais.

 -Alors pourquoi diable tu…

John ne finit pas sa phrase. Son cerveau lui rappela le moment du câlin, le contact dans la cuisine… Il avait mit ça sur le compte de la bizarrerie de Sherlock – surtout le passage dans la cuisine – mais maintenant tout avait un sens. Le détective avait cherché son contact… A lui, parce qu’il était le seul à avoir le droit de l’approcher.

-Sherlock, tu es mon ami, dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur. Mon meilleur ami et… Je suis flatté mais tu sais que je ne suis pas gay.

-Je le sais, soupira ce dernier.

Il se redressa et John se tendit, déglutissant avec difficulté. Cette situation lui paraissait digne de la quatrième dimension tout comme la conversation. Néanmoins, il se redressa pour ne pas fuir le regard d’acier, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il y avait dans cette tête bouclée souvent hors de contrôle, de la remettre sur le droit chemin.

-C’était une envie ou une expérience Sherlock ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, le scrutant tout en réfléchissant. John le voyait bien et il coupa court à ses réflexions.

-Répond sans réfléchir avec ton stupide génie Sherlock.

-Envie.

John soupira. Sherlock s’apprêtait à lui mentir pour enfermer ce qu’il ressentait, il le voyait à son visage neutre et un peu fermé. Et là, c’est lui qui rompit le contact et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête.

-Je veux que tu sois honnête Sherlock. Quand tu étais ivre, c’était bien un câlin ?

-Une tentative.

-Et dans la cuisine ?

-Ton contact.

-Et tu en as déduit ?

-Que tu es le seul dont le contact ne me dégoute pas John.

Le blond releva la tête vers Sherlock, affronta son regard de glace qui ne l’avait pas quitté. Son intensité était déconcertante et lui donnerait envie de baisser les yeux mais il l’affronta malgré sa gêne. Il devait faire face à ce problème… Sherlock était son ami, il lui était précieux mais de là à… Non, il n’était guère près à envisager ça. John lui fit comprendre d’un regard qu’il continue son argumentation.

-Tu m’es devenu indispensable pour mes enquêtes, pour réfléchir, pour… prendre soin de moi, fit-il avec une grimace. John, tu es le seul qui arrive à me supporter, tu es aussi le seul à anticiper, à me comprendre.

-Pas tout le temps, soupira ce dernier.

-La plupart du temps, corrigea Sherlock.

-Continue.

-Ces émotions sont nouvelles mais je sais que c’est toi et toi seul qui les suscitent. Tu es mon ami – le seul – mais… Je n’ai pas envie de te voir t’éloigner avec une de ses stupides femmes.

Un silence s’installa avant que le commentaire du docteur Watson ne tombe :

-Ce n’était pas une plaisanterie quand tu m’as dit de « devenir gay » car la gente féminine ne me réussissait pas ?

-A moitié.

-Tu savais déjà ce que tu ressentais ?

-Je commençais à y réfléchir.

-Et je devine la conclusion de tes réflexions, répondit John dans un soupir.

Le médecin rompit de nouveau le contact visuel parce qu’il avait besoin de réfléchir posément sur le sujet et le regard perçant de Sherlock qui vous décrypte en quelques secondes n’aidait franchement pas. John laissa un soupir lui échapper pour relâcher la pression de son corps, de ses émotions troublées, de ses pensées confuses à propos de Sherlock et de son coming out hors de la catégorie « asexué ».

Le brun resta silencieux, fixant John avec ce qui pouvait s’apparenter à de l’appréhension. Sherlock mettait rarement à jour ce genre d’émotion et John était le réceptacle de beaucoup de chose mais là… Un autre poids reposait sur ses épaules. Et ce dernier en était bel et bien conscient. John était terriblement troublé d’être le centre de ce nouvel intérêt qu’avait Sherlock pour les relations intimes. Il avait beaucoup d’affection pour cet imbécile de géni mais de là à changer d’orientation sexuelle… C’était impensable. Il n’était pas attiré par les hommes même s’il savait que Sherlock était séduisant, attirant à bien des niveaux et… Ses réflexions n’eurent pas le temps d’aller plus loin car une question lui fit relever la tête.

-Est-ce que ça t’a déplu ?

-Déplu ? Quoi donc ?

-Le baiser.

-Sincèrement non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis attiré par toi Sherlock, ajouta-t-il pour être clair non sans beaucoup de douceur. C’est une marque d’affection particulière mais ça ne m’a ni dégouté ni déplu. Si cela avait été un autre que toi clairement oui, il aurait prit mon droit dans la figure.

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres du détective à cette réponse sincère, honnête. John l’était toujours, même si sa gêne et son trouble se lisaient sur son visage comme dans sa posture. Il mettait un point d’honneur à être franc avec lui. C’était aussi un des aspects que Sherlock aimait chez lui.

-Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas y penser ? demanda le détective. Pour moi…

-Je fais beaucoup de chose pour toi Sherlock, répondit-il avec un rire d’autodérision. Je fais régulièrement capoter mes rendez-vous, j’ai perdu plus d’un travail pour te suivre dans des enquêtes, je saute des repas, je passe des nuits blanches, alors…

John fit mourir la fin de sa tirade dans un souffle devant le regard d’acier plein d’espoir. Ce grand imbécile lui demandait d’y penser et il ne s’imposait pas comme il avait l’habitude de faire. Le regard bleu du médecin le scruta avec trouble mais sans aucune froideur face à cette situation. Non, il ne voulait pas braquer Sherlock, ne pas le blesser… Mais il n’était pas gay… La difficulté était délicate à gérer.

-Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui est déjà présent, notre amitié, souffla Sherlock.

-Tu es conscient que là tout de suite, je ne suis pas en mesure de penser favorablement à cette histoire et que tu vas devoir donner du temps à mon cerveau d’imbécile ?

Sherlock répondit par un sourire amusé à cette réplique. John eut un sourire avant de répondre :

-J’ai besoin de temps pour emmagasiner toutes ces nouvelles informations, je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas… gay non plus.

Le détective hocha simplement la tête mais il avait sa réponse. John se pencherait sur la question. Sherlock avait juste peur que la réponse ne soit définitivement négative, de le voir partir avec une femme qui saurait le séduire, se l’accaparer.

-De toute façon, je vais faire une pause dans les rendez-vous galant alors plus d’effet de surprise de ce genre, compris ?

-Hmm.

John le scruta un instant avant de soupirer. La réflexion lui semblait ardue vu les attentes très clair de son ami le concernant. Cela le mettait un brin mal à l’aise mais il avait la parole de Sherlock de ne pas recommencer et se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Le médecin porta sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, la douleur commençant à se réveiller. Il massa un peu sa nuque tendue avant de lâcher :

-Peux-tu faire le petit déjeuné pendant que je m’habille ?

Sherlock hocha la tête et se leva, son regard parcourant son ami avant de disparaître par la porte de sa chambre. Le regard bleu du médecin l’avait suivi et il resta un moment assit dans le lit à ce repasser cette conversation avec une impression d’irréel. Il avait vraiment eut cette conversation avec Sherlock… Un Sherlock qui en pinçait pour lui. Cette pensée fit chauffer un peu ses joues de gêne avant qu’il ne se lève et referme sa porte.

Il ouvrit les volets et s’habilla en tenue décontractée car il ne comptait pas sortir… Et même s’il sortait, un jogging ferait l’affaire. John avait du mal à envisager une relation autre avec son ami parce qu’il n’avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Mais Sherlock était… Sherlock était à part, un électron libre et fou que seule sa personne arrivait – malheureusement – à canaliser – de temps en temps. Le docteur Watson eut un sourire désabusé à cette pensée avant que son cerveau ne lui rappel le timide baiser d’adolescent…

La gêne et l’attendrissement se partageaient la première place du sentiment dominant. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres et l’attendrissement gagna car beaucoup se serrait moqué d’un grand nigaud de trente ans comme Sherlock à sa manière de procéder. John lâcha un soupir et se massa les tempes. Il avait dit qu’il y réfléchirait mais n’avait aucune attirance pour le corps d’un homme malgré sa grande affection pour son ami. Mais ses échecs plus que répétés avec la gente féminine parce que ce grand imbécile passait avant… L’ex-soldat bloqua face à sa propre pensée. Sherlock passait de toute évidence avant tout le reste, mais s’était Sherlock Holmes, le brillant détective consultant, son meilleur ami et lui, son garde fou, celui qui assure ses arrières en même temps qu’il pâlit à ses incompétences sociales. Il avait tué pour lui sauver la vie et il savait au fond de lui qu’il n’hésiterait pas à recommencer.

John resta un long moment debout planté devant sa porte face à ces évidences. Peut-être devrait-il sonder cette piste SANS en faire part au principal intéressé qui sauterait sur le moindre geste comme un « oui ». Il avait besoin d’y réfléchir, définitivement… Car avec ses mots à lui, Sherlock lui avait fait une touchante déclaration. Un sourire amusé et de la chaleur se propagea sur ses joues à ce souvenir.

Le médecin se vida l’esprit en soupirant avant de rouvrir la porte et de descendre pour affronter une journée qui s’annonçait longue… La convalescence est faite pour se reposer…

Sauf sous le même toit que Sherlock Holmes.

~///~


	5. I Gave You All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le choix du titre a été totalement influencé par une fanmix, cette chanson de Mumford & Sons, "I Gave You All" qui est juste LA chanson parfaite de John à Sherlock pour moi...  
> Elle est tiré d'une fanmix sur Reichenbach que j'ai trouvé sur TumblR mais le lien est mort!

Trois semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’incident matinal du baiser et John s’était senti soulagé que Sherlock agisse normalement par la suite. Le médecin en convalescence avait déjà un détective super actif à canaliser mais si en plus il devait gérer le nouveau penchant de Sherlock, il aurait sans doute préféré aller chez sa sœur… Trois longues semaines où le brun fit donc son possible pour l’aider malgré ses réticences toujours existantes pour ces actes quotidiens inutiles, n’acceptant que les affaires qui ne demanderaient pas à John de se mettre à nouveau en danger pour le bon rétablissement de son bras gauche et enchaînant les expériences, les lectures pour occuper son cerveau.

Mais John avait tout de même surpris de régulier coup d’œil sur sa personne. Pas ceux qui réfléchissaient à une affaire, ou perdu dans le vague involontairement dans la zone où il se trouvait. Non, c’était un regard qui le détaillait et qui semblait agiter les neurones géniaux sous la tête bouclée et sans doute le dossier qui avait son nom en caractère gras « John Watson » dans son disque dur. Sherlock n’avait rien tenté, mais il devinait à ses regards qu’il était analysé tout comme le brun devait aussi décortiquer ses propres réactions, ses sentiments face à cette nouvelle envie, ses émotions encombrantes et ô combien inutiles comme il les nommait si souvent.

Sherlock avait fait preuve d’une patience que le médecin ne lui soupçonnait pas, lui toujours à réclamer expressément quelque chose, exiger même, avec une rapidité d’exécution qui devait suivre sous peine d’entendre un soupir agacé ou se faire traiter d’imbécile. C’était une preuve de plus que ce crétin de détective pouvait montrer de la tempérance pour lui. Et John l’appréciait à sa juste valeur. Ce calme lui avait permis de réfléchir sérieusement, considérant la demande de son ami au sujet de leur relation mais il n’arrivait pas à envisager Sherlock comme un… amant potentiel.

En mettant de côté qu’il reconnaissait un charme magnétique à Sherlock, ce grand idiot avait une certaine priorité dans le tableau de John. Il passait avant tout le monde mais en tant que son meilleur ami, en temps que crétin capable d’avaler une pilule mortelle pour prouver qu’il est le plus intelligent, parce que John savait qu’il était incapable de tact et de délicatesse dans une situation qui l’exigeait, parce que sinon ce grand idiot ne se nourrirait que de thé et de patch à la nicotine, parce que Sherlock avait tout simplement besoin de quelqu’un pour le ramener sur terre même si son brillant génie lui semblait constamment hors de la sphère terrestre.

Le regard calme de John parcourait le détective qui s’affairait autour de trace de lutte avec une victime étalée sur le bitume dans une rue isolée. Il avait perçu le sourire ravi de ce dernier, l’éclat de ses prunelles de glace avec son cerveau qui active ses rouages de logique bien à lui. L’ancien militaire avait eu un bref sourire avant de retrouver un visage plus neutre, par respect pour la situation critique, demeurant près de Lestrade qui distribuait des ordres pour quadriller le périmètre et tenter de retrouver les deux enfants kidnappés.

Le médecin était débarrassé de son plâtre depuis quelques jours et Sherlock ne s’était donc pas privé pour l’embarquer dans une affaire plus sérieuse. A dire vrai, Lestrade était venu en personne le chercher car les deux enfants kidnappés étaient ceux d’une personne importante. Un bref échange de regard entre eux avait fait comprendre au détective qu’il pouvait sauter sur l’occasion. John avait lui aussi besoin d’action après ces semaines à se la couler douce. L’enthousiasme de Sherlock avait trouvé un écho en lui, quelque chose qu’il partageait avec son colocataire.

Cependant Sherlock restait Sherlock, malgré son intérêt nouveau (et freiné) pour ses « sentiments » envers John, la chasse était la chose qui accaparait toute son attention… Comme s’il disparaissait face au « sport » favori de son ami. Parfois le médecin avait l’impression d’être une donnée négligeable et en cet instant où cette sournoise pensée avait effleuré son esprit, elle le dérangea fortement. John Watson n’eut pas le loisir de s’attarder sur cette idée troublante, ramené à la réalité par la voix de baryton du brun.

-Le ravisseur n’a pas dû aller bien loin, le sang est frais, déclara Sherlock en se relevant.

Son regard se mit à tourner autour de la victime, enfin d’un des kidnappeurs lourdé par son coéquipier d’une balle dans la tête, cherchant visiblement des traces de pas. John coula son regard sur l’inspecteur avant de s’avancer vers son ami qui semblait en état d’alerte maximum dans ses recherches. Mais le blond n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre le détective qui avait levé une main dans sa direction pour lui signifier de ne plus bouger. Il tourna sur lui-même en fronçant les sourcils et son regard vola dans la direction des voitures de police.

-Ça n’a pas de sens…

-Qu’est-ce qui n’a pas de sens Sherlock ?

-Les pas… Il n’y a que celles des deux hommes… Oh… Il s’est débarrassé de son collègue loin des enfants.

Sherlock tourna la tête pour un dernier coup d’œil en arrière puis il dépassa John en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Sherlock ? questionna John en jetant un coup d’œil vers Lestrade pour signifier qu’il suivait son ami sans doute sur une piste.

L’inspecteur hocha la tête et donna une directive à Donovan avant de suivre le médecin qui réitérait son appel vers la tête bouclée qui avait dépassé les voitures et qui cherchait son chemin.

-Le quartier, des entrepôts… Certains vides depuis quelques temps et d’autres encore en activité. John, ils étaient dans les entrepôts pendant qu’il le liquidait, c’est évident !

Sherlock se mit à suivre une route connue de lui seul et John bloqua un instant. Son regard vola vers Lestrade qui lui fit signe de suivre le détective tout en lui donnant une arme que l’ancien militaire saisit au vol avant de courir après le brun. John dut forcer un peu l’allure pour rattraper les grandes enjambées de Sherlock mais il faillit lui rentrer dedans en tournant à l’angle où il l’avait vu disparaître. Le brun s’était stoppé et regardait les alentours à la recherche d’indice que lui seul pouvait voir.

Si bien que John regarda l’arme que Lestrade lui avait confiée, retira le cran de sureté et la glissa à sa ceinture.

-Sherlock ?

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, tout à ses déductions et à la chasse. John se sentait une fois de plus totalement largué mais il avait une totale confiance en Sherlock. Paradoxalement, Sherlock était le cerveau, lui ses bras et il ne le lâcherait pas d’une semelle.

Sherlock porta son regard acéré sur une rue et l’emprunta, plusieurs même avant de débouler dans un autre croisement avec plusieurs bâtiments qui semblaient clairement abandonnés. Il prit le temps de les étudier puis il démarra au quart de tour pour se précipiter vers la porte d’entrée de l’un d’eux et l’ouvrir avec précaution. Un sourire satisfait avait effleuré ses lèvres pendant qu’il scrutait l’entrepôt vide. Puis son regard se porta sur l’escalier et il s’y dirigea d’un pas souple mais silencieux. John le suivi de très près, alerte, l’arme derechef dans ses mains près à s’en servir.

Ils gravirent doucement les marches pour parvenir au premier et ils perçurent des pleurs d’enfants. John lança un regard à son ami qui restait silencieux et qui avait ses yeux rivés sur le sol poussiéreux. Des traces de pas étaient visibles, d’aller-retour de deux hommes et simplement d’un aller de petits pieds. Le blond posa une main sur le bras de Sherlock pour lui dire d’attendre, qu’ils devaient prévenir Lestrade pour que la police intervienne à leur place. Mais les prunelles d’aciers semblaient lui dire « pas le temps ». Le détective consultant dégagea son bras et s’avança en direction de l’escalier pour monter au second étage.

John se tut et se contenta de le fusiller du regard mais Sherlock resta impassible devant le reproche très clair de son ami. Le brun commença alors à gravir les marches avec plus de précaution, ses prunelles en alerte suivi de très près par le médecin. Il s’arrêta au milieu de l’escalier, son regard plissé faisant le point sur le sol du second étage. Mais comparé au premier, celui-ci était encore encombré de quelques étagères abandonnées, de palettes en bois. Mais il voyait les pieds du kidnappeur et ceux des enfants dans une « cachette » aménagée de palettes mises debout.

Le brun scruta ce qu’il pourrait dénicher pour éloigner le type des enfants puis il se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches de manteau pour en retirer un stylo en plus d’une carte appartenant à Lestrade – tout comme le stylo. Sherlock ne jeta même pas un regard vers son ami qui comprit son intention dès qu’il leva le bras pour viser un endroit éloigné de la cachette, son geste assuré et leste envoyant valdinguer le stylo pour atterrir contre une palette et faire plusieurs rebonds avant de s’échouer sur le sol.

Le bruit fit sursauter l’homme qui sortit de derrière un pilier et braqua l’arme dans toutes les directions, affolé.

\- Vous ne bougez pas où je vous descends les mioches !

Les pleures redoublèrent mais les enfants restèrent immobiles, sans doute pressés l’un contre l’autre avec la trouille au ventre. Sherlock était tout à sa proie qui s’éloignait en direction du bruit perçut et il gravit avec l’agilité d’un chat le reste des marches, faisant signe à John de s’occuper des enfants tandis que lui, le génie non armé allait droit vers l’agresseur.

John ouvrit la bouche mais le son mourut pour la discrétion recommandée à ce crétin inconscient qui avançait entre les piliers vers l’homme. Le médecin ne quittait pas Sherlock du regard tout en se dirigeant vers les enfants qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes l’un contre l’autre, un garçon d’une dizaine d’année et sa sœur plus petite, entre six et sept ans. Il porta son doigt devant sa bouche pour leur dire de se taire, son arme au poing et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de poser sa main sur la tête du garçon.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, on va vous sortir de là, chuchota-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et se collèrent contre John qui porta un regard inquiet en direction de Sherlock. Ce dernier était proche du kidnappeur et il finit par le prendre par surprise en lui ordonnant de lâcher son arme comme si lui était armé. L’homme se figea et John leva son arme dans sa direction pour assurer les arrières de cet imbécile de génie.

-Lâchez votre arme le bâtiment en cerné, répéta Sherlock.

L’homme jeta un bref coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et se retourna brusquement pour tirer. Le détective eut juste le temps de plonger derrière le poteau de béton mais un sifflement fit écho au tir du kidnappeur, John avait tiré et il avait touché son bras dès qu’il avait vu l’arme se pointer sur Sherlock.  L’homme se mit à courir à l’autre bout de l’étage et bien évidemment le brun le prit en chasse.

John amorça un mouvement mais il sentit des mains le retenir par le jean et sa veste. Il posa un regard incrédule sur les enfants qui tremblaient de peur de le voir partir. Sauf que sa peur à lui, s’était que Sherlock se prenne une balle perdue et qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Il posa une main sur le crâne du garçon et le força à reculer.

-Je vais aider mon collègue, vous deux, descendez dehors dans la rue et attendez la police !

Et sur ces mots, il ne s’occupa pas plus des enfants. Le médecin fonça en direction de Sherlock, du dernier point où il l’avait vu disparaître. Et son cœur accéléra ses battements à un second coup de feu qui n’était pas le sien, son souffle commençait à être court, sa jambe commençait à le tirer tellement il forçait dessus. L’entrepôt était long, parsemé de piliers et de palettes. Il aperçut enfin ce putain de manteau noir qui se cala derrière un pilier de béton puis un autre coup retentit.

John maudissait sa blessure à la jambe, il maudissait cette tête bouclée de foncer sans lui, il maudissait son génie arrogant de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il gagna du terrain, à chaque fois que l’homme visait son ami et que celui-ci anticipait et se planquait derrière un obstacle.

-Sherlock !

Il eut un bref regard dans sa direction avant de voir ce crétin retourner à la poursuite du kidnappeur, ne laissant pas le temps à John de faire une pause mais il l’avait rattrapé, il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la lumière de l’extérieur inondé la fin du bâtiment de manière anormal.

Ils se retrouvèrent derrière le même poteau sous un énième coup de feu de leur proie et le médecin le détailla rapidement pour voir s’il était indemne.

-Jolie tir, souffla Sherlock avec une respiration saccadée.

-Bâtiment non fini ?

-Accidenté.

Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil et il se cala à nouveau derrière le pilier car un tir était venu droit sur lui. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres et il sortit. John poussa un juron en le voyant faire et se précipita à sa suite mais il comprit pourquoi. L’homme n’avait plus de balle et venait de jeter son arme à terre dans un bruit significatif. Il était fait comme un rat. Le détective l’avait obligé à vider son chargeur sans même que le médecin ne devine sa stratégie, lui tirant un très rapide sourire avant de continuer sa course derrière la longue silhouette qui gagnait du terrain à cause de ses fichues grandes jambes.

Le kidnappeur se retrouva au bord du second étage, le vide se présentant à lui et en dessous… la tamise. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule blessée avant de sauter tout simplement. Le détective couru jusqu’au rebord où l’homme avait disparu et fixa l’eau avant de le voir remonter à la surface. Sherlock ne prit pas le temps de plus songer à sa bêtise, il sauta lui aussi sans autre forme de procès ce qui fit écarquiller d’horreur les yeux du médecin.

-SHERLOCK !

 John se précipita vers le rebord et vit son crétin de meilleur ami dans l’eau de la tamise, nager après le kidnappeur et le chopper par le col. Un lourd soupir lui échappa tandis qu’il happait l’air avec difficulté, une peur dérangeante le prenant aux tripes. Il ne laissa que peu de temps à son corps pour récupérer et faire le chemin inverse, récupérant l’arme de l’homme avant de retourner au début de l’entrepôt dans un pas de course modéré. Sa jambe commençait à le faire souffrir mais son inquiétude l’empêchait de ralentir l’allure. Une fois vers la planque où les enfants avaient été mit, il constata que les deux gamins avaient suivi ses instructions et descendit les escaliers rapidement pour débouler dehors, faisant crier les deux enfants lorsque la porte claqua.

Le médecin s’arrêta et leur adressa un sourire un peu tendu.

-Tout va bien.

-La police n’est pas là, murmura le garçon. On vous a attendu…

John hocha la tête et sortit son portable pour appeler Lestrade mais il se remit à marcher en disant aux enfants d’attendre là. Il commença à contourner le bâtiment et donna rapidement les indications à l’inspecteur pour qu’il arrive jusqu’à eux, disant que Sherlock était en train d’appréhender le kidnappeur dans la tamise et qu’il l’avait touché à l’épaule.

Les derniers mètres lui parurent une éternité et lorsqu’il arriva au bout, il vit Sherlock debout et trempé. Le kidnappeur avait les mains liées dans le dos avec sa propre écharpe. John pointa l’arme sur le type et lui fit signe de se mettre à genou, ce qu’il fit avant que son regard ne parcoure Sherlock pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien. John avait eu peur pour cet idiot… Vraiment très peur… Il avait senti son cœur s’affoler en le voyant sauter, il avait senti son estomac se retourner, l’oxygène lui manquer juste après avoir crié son prénom. Son corps demeurait tendu, son regard acéré revint rapidement vers l’homme qu’il tenait en joue et John ne relâcha un peu de pression que lorsque Lestrade arriva avec ses hommes suivis de près par une ambulance. Son attitude se fit moins dure mais son visage restait fermé.

Le kidnappeur se retrouva avec des menottes aux poignets, Sherlock récupérant son écharpe pour la fourrer dans une poche de son manteau dégoulinant d’eau et John rendit son arme à Lestrade avant de retourner auprès de son ami qui regardait son portable d’un air désabusé.

-Tu n’as rien ? questionna-t-il en le sondant physiquement.

Sherlock porta son regard sur son colocataire avec son air toujours aussi neutre et impassible, quoi qu’un brin contrarié que son BlackBerry ait pris l’eau.

-Hmm…

John se planta devant lui et l’observa avec plus d’attention avant de voir du sang sur le tissu de son bras gauche, autour d’un trou dans le vêtement. Il l’empoigna sans ménagement et à la grimace que fit son ami, le visage de John se mua en un masque de cire.

-On rentre, déclara Sherlock.

-Non on ne rentre pas Sherlock, tu vas te faire soigner.

Sa voix avait monté d’un ton et son regard le fusillait, le dissuadant clairement de dire un mot de plus. Le brun eut un regard un brin étonné et ne décrocha pas du visage de son ami. Il y voyait de la colère mais pourquoi ? Sherlock ouvrit cependant la bouche pour répliquer :

-Tu me soignes.

Le médecin plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Il savait bien pourquoi le détective avait fait cette précision. Sa révulsion d’être touché par quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Et bien soit, John Watson allait le soigner mais qu’il ne compte pas sur sa compassion légendaire car à cet instant elle s’était fait la malle, cédant la place à sa colère, née de ses peurs encore vives dans son esprit.

D’un geste autoritaire, il embarqua Sherlock vers l’ambulance sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Lestrade qui fit taire Sally d’un regard appuyé, sentant un commentaire qui ferait monter la sauce entre les deux amis. La jeune femme les suivit du regard, notant mentalement de faire une réflexion plus tard au détective rien que pour le plaisir d’avoir raison au moins une fois.

John fit asseoir Sherlock de manière un peu dure avant d’aller vers l’ambulance et de leur demander une trousse d’urgence. Le détective l’avait suivi du regard, impassible mais obéissant. Il avait bien remarqué la démarche de John qui boitait, sa blessure à la jambe s’étant réveillée à cause des efforts de la course. Mais il tentait surtout d’analyser le comportement subitement énervé de son ami sans y parvenir. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait échappé ? Il n’avait pourtant rien dit de déplacé à Sally, ni même manqué de respect à tout Scotland Yard, il avait agi pour le bien des enfants qui étaient sains et saufs. C’est ce que John aurait fait et voulu alors pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui ?

Sherlock fut coupé de ses pensées par une couverture qui lui fut jetée à la figure, la fameuse couverture antichoc, qu’il déposa à côté de lui. Inutile de s’enrouler dedans, il était trempé de partout et s’était d’ailleurs proprement inconfortable. Les prunelles de glace suivaient avec une attention accrue chaque geste de John, son attitude très rigide de médecin qu’il mettait volontairement en avant pour ne pas laisser la place à ses émotions. S’il éclatait verbalement, Sherlock pourrait savoir de quoi il s’agissait mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas que verbale…

Le médecin militaire sortit un scalpel et tailla dans le tissu du manteau sans aucune considération pour celui-ci, puis il fit de même avec sa chemise blanche tâchée de sang. Il dévoila enfin la peau pâle de Sherlock et le trou caractéristique d’une balle. Il ne donna aucune indication à son colocataire et écarta la chair avant de chercher l’objet qui avait troué la peau de ce grand imbécile. Il retira la balle puis il imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et la colla sur la chair à vif sans le prévenir que « ça allait piquer ». Sherlock eut une brève grimace mais son réel problème s’était l’incompréhension de l’attitude de John.

John banda ensuite une seconde compresse, elle aussi imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie afin qu’elle reste la plus propre possible pour la route du retour. Car Sherlock était trempé de l’eau ô combien saine de la Tamise et il lui faudrait sans doute quelques points de suture une fois arrivé à l’appartement. Le blond le planta à sa place sans un mot mais un regard sévère qui lui recommandait de ne pas bouger et retourna rendre la trousse de secours sous le regard étonné de l’infirmière qui ouvrit la bouche pour une explication.

-Je suis médecin, lâcha-t-il froidement.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et les portes de l’ambulance ne tardèrent pas à se fermer pour partir en direction de l’hôpital le plus proche. John se rendit près de Lestrade pour lui dire qu’ils rentraient et le laissa avec ses hommes pour clore cette affaire. John retourna près de Sherlock, un regard toujours aussi dur et une expression toujours aussi fermée collée sur son visage.

-On rentre maintenant.

Sherlock se leva sans un mot et lui emboîta le pas même si la sensation des vêtements trempés était dérangeante. La route du retour se fit dans un silence pesant où le détective se demandait bien ce que John lui reprochait mais il eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas ouvrir la bouche durant le trajet. Si le ton devait monter, s’était préférable que cela soit chez eux. Sherlock demeura silencieux mais il jetait de régulier coup d’œil sur John pour voir tout changement dans son attitude rigide et sèche, son visage fermé et sévère. Il tentait d’analyser, de retourner le problème sous tous les angles mais quelque chose ne voulait pas venir à la lumière de son brillant esprit. Et c’était agaçant.

Sitôt la porte de l’appartement passé, Sherlock se planta devant John, son regard venant s’ancrer dans le sien.

-Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

Son ami le fusilla du regard.

-Pourquoi à ton avis ? Sherlock tu aurais pu te faire tuer car le kidnappeur était armé, tu aurais pu te tuer en sautant dans la Tamise et tu aurais pu mettre en danger ces enfants ! Je sais que ton égo et ton envie de chasser sont plus importants que tout mais bordel Sherlock tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences humaines, s’emporta John.

Il serra les poings pour éviter de le frapper alors que le brun dégoulinait toujours d’eau sur le parquet de leur appartement, un air perplexe collé sur son fin visage. Le détective le fixa longuement et semblait enfin comprendre.

-Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

Car c’était bien ça, John Watson avait eu peur pour lui. Une émotion humaine qu’il n’aimait guère expérimenter lui-même, proprement dérangeante selon son répertoire. Un rire nerveux échappa au blond.

-C’est une bonne déduction Sherlock.

-John, fit-il en se rapprochant d’un pas.

-Non Sherlock, répliqua-t-il fermement en reculant. Tu vas te prendre une douche et te changer pour que je puisse finir de te soigner, ordre du médecin et ce n’est pas discutable. J’ai besoin d’être seul ou je t’en colle une parce que je suis vraiment trop con de m’inquiéter autant pour un imbécile dans ton genre.

Et sur ces mots, John tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à son ami. Les prunelles d’acier avaient suivi son dos, essayant de décoder la source de cette colère… Et la lumière se fit assez vite dans son esprit. Est-ce que John s’était inquiété parce qu’il avait songé au baiser ? A sa demande ? Rien en trois semaines ne lui avait laissé le moindre espoir, John Watson égal à lui-même, agissant comme son meilleur ami. Il avait aussi fait exprès d’agir normalement parce qu’il savait que sinon cela gênerait John mais…

Cet éclat de colère était-elle un signe ?

Le brun resta planté quelques secondes sur place avant de s’exécuter. Il passa dans la cuisine non sans détailler John qui était tout à la préparation de son thé, son corps toujours tendu et Sherlock se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il quitta tous ses vêtements qui seraient proprement à jeter. Son manteau et sa chemise étaient ruinés par les entailles de John mais il s’en fichait bien. Sherlock récupéra juste son portable et son portefeuille qu’il posa sur le lavabo, considérant avec gravité l’état in fonctionnel de son outil de travail. Un soupir agacé s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Sherlock passa un long moment à se doucher, se lavant plusieurs fois pour retirer l’odeur de l’eau polluée de la Tamise de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Une grimace traversait son visage à chaque fois qu’il savonnait la plaie ou qu’il tirait trop sur son bras qui continuait de saigner sous le traitement peu délicat. Vêtu d’une serviette autour des hanches et sur les épaules, le brun sortit de la salle de bain pour récupérer son pyjama et retourner dans l’antre humide pour s’habiller. Le retour s’était fait sous le regard attentif d’un médecin plus calme qui attendit un peu avant d’aller soigner son colocataire.

Sherlock était en train de farfouiller dans la pharmacie d’urgence quand John toqua puis entra. Les prunelles de glace volèrent vers lui, ses mains dans la pharmacie. Du sang coulait plus régulièrement le long de son bras gauche pour venir maculer le lavabo, ses vêtements miraculeusement épargnés. John se rapprocha, ayant récupéré la serviette humide au passage et la colla sur la plaie.

-Assis-toi.

Le ton était plus posé, plus calme et Sherlock se redressa, posant sa main sur l’endroit de compression avant de s’exécuter. John avait été prévoyant lors de ses précédents emplois en milieu hospitalier et avait subtilisé ce genre de matériel nécessaire au soin d’un crétin de détective qui ne voulait jamais mettre un pied dans un hôpital. Exception faite pour lui il y a un mois de ça mais c’était pour lui qu’il était resté, pas pour se faire soigner. En silence, il fit deux points dans la chair à vif de son colocataire qui grimaça mais ne fit aucun son, ni commentaire. Puis John lui appliqua une compresse après une désinfection en règle pour faire un pansement.

Son soin effectué, il rangea le tout pendant que Sherlock demeurait assit sur le rebord de la baignoire à le scruter avec son attention habituel. Le médecin referma la pharmacie puis se pencha pour récupérer les vêtements trempés du brun et sortit de la pièce. Il mit le paquet de vêtements mouillés dans un sac noir et le ferma : poubelle direct. Sherlock était sur ses talons, l’air d’attendre plus de mot, plus d’explication de sa part mais rien ne vint. John se contenta de lui donner une tasse chaude sans le regarder avant de récupérer la sienne et de partir vers le salon.

Le brun fit à peine deux grandes enjambées et se plaça en face de lui pour l’empêcher de partir, son regard venant se plonger dans le sien avec besoin d’une explication… d’une réponse…

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il devant le silence de John.

John sonda son regard, cherchant les preuves dont il avait besoin à ses mots dits comme un enfant qui a besoin d’être pardonné. Mais Sherlock semblait sincère, lui qui n’était pas avare de ce genre de formule de politesse. Il les avait dits avec franchise. Un soupir lui échappa, déglutissant à mesure qu’un certain malaise s’emparait de ses entrailles.

-Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi je t’en voulais Sherlock ?

-Parce que je me suis mis en danger.

Son ami hocha simplement la tête pour affirmer les paroles de Sherlock. Puisqu’une conversation s’était engagée autant dire ce qu’il pensait, ce qu’il voulait faire rentrer dans le crâne aux boucles brunes.

-J’aimerais à l’avenir que tu fasses plus attention à toi Sherlock. Tu deviens complètement inconscient face au danger, même si j’étais là, ajouta-t-il. Tu restes humain malgré ton intellect supérieur à tous, mets-toi ça dans le crâne bon sang.

-Mais tu assures toujours mes arrières.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma ce qui tira un froncement de sourcil à son interlocuteur. Un soupir lui échappa comme pour évacuer une tension, fermant les yeux brièvement avant de les reporter sur le visage de Sherlock. Le brun avait simplement son tee-shirt gris de pyjama mais il avait toujours une serviette sur ses épaules car il ne s’était que sommairement séché les cheveux. Les boucles brunes ondulaient davantage et collaient à son visage fin, cassant, ses pommettes hautes et arrogantes, ce regard transperçant qui ne le quittait pas, suspendu à ses lèvres. Le visage de son colocataire n’avait à cet instant précis rien de l’arrogance qu’il témoignait à tous, il était attentif et incertain.

Il se surprit à apprécier cet air un peu perplexe du détective, ce doute dans les attentions de son ami, de celui pour qui il avait une certaine attirance. Le médecin avait profité de la douche de son colocataire pour éclaircir ses idées et le mot « toujours » dans la phrase de Sherlock n’avait pas été choisi au hasard. Sherlock calculait toujours tout. Avait-il déduit la réponse à cette question que John n’avait cessé de se poser durant trois semaines ?

John ne savait pas où ça le conduirait, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait avec cette décision mais il n’avait qu’une certitude : Il était le seul à pouvoir veiller sur ce grand échalas, à le ramener sur terre, à… susciter des émotions sur ce visage si impassible. Il espérait juste que cette « lubie » de Sherlock n’était pas temporaire, qu’il n’avait pas fait germer cette idée dans son esprit normal pour un jour la reprendre brutalement et l’effacer de son génial disque dur. D’un geste calme, il tendit le bras pour poser sa tasse sur la table et Sherlock le regarda faire avec incompréhension mais lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les deux mains du blond avaient attrapé la serviette pour l’obliger à se pencher et venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

La pression sur sa nuque l’avait fait spontanément se pencher mais il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en sentant les lèvres chaudes du médecin sur les siennes. Sherlock sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de s’emballer sans son approbation, le sang pulsant dans ses tempes, des frissons parcourant sa peau comme s’il avait froid alors qu’il sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter. Le contact se rompu avant qu’il ait eut le temps de répondre, d’agir. Il cligna des yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de John avec la sensation de rêver… Non c’était bien réel, John se tenait toujours devant lui, ses deux mains cramponnées sur la serviette qui faisait pression sur sa nuque, ses lèvres pas si éloignées des siennes.

-Fais attention à toi pour moi Sherlock, souffla-t-il.

Le détective était prêt à en faire la promesse mais il savait très bien qu’il ne la tiendrait pas. Non, son cerveau était en train de changer de registre… Son côté rationnel luttait contre le côté émotionnel et impulsif qui le saisissait. Et Sherlock y céda sans commune mesure. Il avala la distance pour revenir goûter les lèvres de John avec une avidité pressante, sa main cherchant à tâtons la table afin d’y poser la tasse qu’il tenait toujours, se renversant du liquide sur les doigts dans la précipitation.

 Son corps se rapprocha spontanément du sien et ses deux longs bras s’enroulèrent autour de John pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Le principal concerné senti le feu monter sur ses joues, fermant les yeux sous l’engouement maladroit mais ô combien sincère de son ami… Non, il était devenu plus que ça maintenant même s’il avait encore du mal avec ce mot. Il leva une de ses mains pour venir caresser sa nuque et les cheveux mouillés, répondant avec douceur à la pression des lèvres fraiches de Sherlock. Le médecin fit pointer sa langue entre ses lèvres et taquina celle de son colocataire qui prit clairement ce signe pour une invitation.

Invitation qu’il prit de plein droit pour embrasser plus profondément John, explorer chaque recoin de sa bouche pour la cartographier mentalement, sa langue s’enroulant sensuellement autour de la sienne dans une danse enthousiaste. Il était sans doute peu expérimenté mais John était surpris qu’il se débrouille aussi bien.

Et surtout, il embrassait un homme…

Il embrassait Sherlock Holmes…

Et rien ne lui déplaisait dans ces mots comme dans le moment présent. John plongea sa main dans la chevelure humide, ses doigts faisant pression sur le crâne si génial de Sherlock pour réclamer plus dans ce baiser. Il avait besoin d’être pleinement convaincu, il avait besoin de ne plus douter de son choix. Et dans le même mouvement, il se colla davantage au grand corps mince du détective, sentant un frisson le parcourir à ce contact pas si nouveau que ça… John sourit contre les lèvres fines tandis qu’il avait la certitude d’avoir sa place contre ce corps, même s’il avait encore des réticences sur le plan sexuel.

Doucement, il rompit le baiser pour plonger son regard dans le sien et Sherlock semblait le dévorer de ses prunelles pâles. Il le vit même se rapprocher précipitamment de son visage mais posa sa main libre sur sa bouche pour l’arrêter.

-Je ne vais pas partir Sherlock, pas plus que je ne vais revenir sur ma décision.

Il avait besoin de… d’emmagasiner l’information qu’il était en train de changer d’orientation sexuelle pour Sherlock. Cela lui semblait à la fois étrange, surréaliste et en même temps horriblement naturel, comme si leur relation devait se conclure de cette manière si évidente. John le scruta calmement, conscient que ses joues devaient être rouges de confusion, du baiser. Il savait que sa décision ne concernait que Sherlock, cet être extraordinaire qui était entré dans sa vie par pur hasard, qu’il avait suivi de son plein gré et pour qui il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses par amitié. Il n’avait aucune attirance pour les hommes, juste pour Sherlock.

Les bras du brun se resserrèrent autour de son médecin personnel et il redressa la tête pour dégager le bas de son visage de sa paume.

-Tu as encore des doutes ?

-Non, répondit-il avec douceur. C’est juste déconcertant tant c’est… naturel.

Le détective n’aurait pas choisi ce mot-là, il aurait dit « logique » mais il ne fit pas la rectification orale. Il se contenta d’avoir un sourire en coin satisfait. John eut un sourire mais pas pour la même raison. La réaction du brun l’avait amusé. Sherlock prend toujours ce qui semble logique pour lui, quand on lui donne il est davantage satisfait comme si c’était normal mais l’inverse était impensable. Sherlock prend mais ne donne jamais tel un enfant gâté.

Et John Watson savait qu’il avait déjà donné beaucoup pour lui…  Pourtant, il était en train de lui donner encore plus.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que sa main dans les cheveux bruns continuait d’y prodiguer des caresses, le plus naturellement du monde et Sherlock l’acceptait simplement sans dire que c’était inutile, stupide ou quoi que ce soit qu’il disait pour dénigrer ce genre de comportement humain et basique.

-Sherlock, je veux que tu me promettes de faire plus attention à toi.

John Watson n’était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau, même dans un moment pareil, unique et nouveau. Le regard d’acier ne quittait pas ses prunelles bleues, lisant clairement la détermination du médecin à ce sujet.

-J’essayerai de faire plus attention, murmura Sherlock avec un air sérieux. Et je te dirais quand je suis blessé.

-Bien. Et pendant que j’y suis, je t’impose un repas obligatoire par jour.

-John ! protesta le détective. Tu sais bien que manger me ralentit.

-Manger est vital et cela nourrit ta matière grise. C’est ça ou je te prive de… baisers.

Cet argument fit froncer les sourcils à Sherlock qui se redressa comme pour le mettre au défi de mettre sa menace à exécution. John ne faiblit pas, lui rendant son regard et commença à retirer sa main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur son épaule et se dégager. Et les longs bras resserrent leur prise avec la mauvaise volonté de l’enfant qu’était le grand Sherlock Holmes, son visage affichant une moue mécontente.

-Sherlock…

-D’accord ! grogna-t-il. C’est d’accord alors remet ta main où elle était et reste dans mes bras.

John laissa échapper un rire à sa réponse, à son ton autoritaire et à sa demande.  Il hésita une pleine seconde avant de se tendre et de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, ses lèvres hors de sa portée puisqu’il était ridiculement grand. C’était définitivement naturel et troublant… Mais absolument pas dérangeant. Le médecin notait dans un coin de son esprit le pouvoir qu’il avait sur le détective. La pensée que beaucoup le paierait pour avoir une telle influence sur cet électron libre le fit davantage sourire.

-Tu vas me lâcher car je vais te sécher les cheveux et tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ta robe de chambre sur le dos car aussi résistant sois-tu, tu as passé plus de deux heures dans des vêtements trempés et il était loin de faire quarante degrés à l’ombre. Si tu n’es pas malade demain je m’estimerais content.

La dernière phrase était une pique facile mais le brun était invivable de base alors malade, John ne voulait même pas l’envisager. Sherlock eut une brève grimace qui n’approuvait guère le programme mais il relâcha John qui jeta un coup d’œil à la compresse bandée sur son bras. Il n’y avait pas de trace de sang.

-Exécution, ordonna-t-il avec douceur sans le lâcher du regard.

Un air impassible revenu sur son visage, Sherlock releva un peu le menton pour signifier son agacement. John sourit face à son air de Lord outré et le suivit du regard lorsqu’il marcha à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre en vue de satisfaire l’ordre de son partenaire. Le médecin récupéra leurs deux tasses et prit le chemin du canapé, en claudiquant car sa jambe le lançait toujours. Il repoussa la table basse du pied pour faire de la place, les tasses ayant déjà trouvé leur place sur cette dernière.

Sherlock revint avec sa robe de chambre sur le dos et il comprit le message. Il prit place par terre, juste devant les jambes de John qui sourit tout en prenant la serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux. Le dos de Sherlock vint se caler contre le canapé entre les jambes de John et il se laissa faire, grand gamin devant l’éternel pour ce qui était de ce genre de détail. C’était inutile mais il ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à ce que John le fasse pour lui. Et il n’allait pas le priver de ce droit.

Le médecin se posait encore des questions, beaucoup de questions sur comment se comporter avec Sherlock avec ce tout nouveau statut dans sa vie. Il n’avait eu que des petites amies et le détective était très loin des modèles conventionnels… John considéra cette donnée sous plusieurs angles mais l’évidence était qu’il devait agir comme d’habitude, comme à son aise et… Ne pas chercher à être autre chose que lui-même. Il avait juste besoin de prendre ses repères qui allaient être tout nouveau avec Sherlock.

Une fois les cheveux bruns suffisamment frictionnés et secs, il posa la serviette sur l’accoudoir du canapé d’un geste assuré puis sa main revint se glisser sur l’épaule de Sherlock. Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière, levant son regard de glace vers lui avec son calme impassible. Un petit sourire en coin vint effleurer les lèvres fines pour le remercier et un sourire simplement ravi étira celle de John.

Quelque part dans la tête du médecin, il se disait que Sherlock lui avait juste donné du temps pour se faire à cette idée, eux comme un couple. Le regard d’acier si déstabilisant brillait d’une nouvelle lueur comme si le détective consultant était satisfait d’avoir eu raison, ravi de pouvoir le garder à ses côtés. Sherlock Holmes obtient toujours ce qu’il veut, il avait juste fait preuve d’un peu plus de finesse pour posséder John Watson.

-Je peux t’embrasser n’importe quand maintenant, déclara-t-il.

John eut un reniflement amusé à cette affirmation, la gêne lui montant un peu aux joues tandis que ses deux mains remontèrent de concert pour encadrer le visage de Sherlock, ses pouces sur ses joues, effleurant ses pommettes saillantes.

-Presque…

-Quels sont les interdits ?

-Les scènes de crimes, répondit John. Et me laisser un peu le temps de m’y faire avant de t’affirmer comme mon compagnon devant tout Scotland Yard, je t’en serais reconnaissant Sherlock.

-Ce sont des idiots !

Traduction Sherlockienne : « On s’en fiche », ce qui tira un sourire amusé au blond. Mais le détective avait cette tendance à laisser couler sur lui le jugement des autres, rien ne l’atteignant. Rien excepté…

-Lestrade est un ami pour moi et tu peux comprendre que… cela me gêne.

Sherlock resta silencieux, ayant ce regard un peu perdu sur un point indéterminé lorsqu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose avec son brillant cerveau. Dire que rien ne pouvait le toucher était dorénavant une donnée erronée. John était cette personne, John avait ce pouvoir sur lui mais il y avait un danger bien plus effrayant derrière le simple fait que John puisse briser ses barrières et ce nom portait celui de sa Némésis.

Une caresse sur sa joue fit raccrocher les prunelles d’acier sur le visage de John et il hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu’il comprenait. Il ferait cet effort mais parce qu’il était déjà en train d’anticiper sur ce qui pourrait se produire. Sherlock savait que John comprendrait avec un train de retard et prenait donc ses habituels coups d’avance.

Pour protéger ce qui lui était important… Il détestait quand Mycroft avait raison mais son frère lui avait un jour dit qu’il devrait faire plus attention à ce qui est important à ses yeux.

Sherlock s’échappa des mains de son colocataire pour se redresser et se mettre sur ses genoux, se tournant vers John pour venir se coller au canapé, ses longues mains glissant avec un naturel déconcertant sur les jambes du médecin qui frissonna. Son regard était hypnotisé par Sherlock et sa manière de faire… En plus ce grand échalas avait une sensualité cachée, c’était bien sa veine. Le visage du brun se rapprocha du sien et il vint à nouveau lui ravir ses lèvres comme s’il en avait besoin mais toujours de manière maladroite, attendrissante. John eut un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres, répondant au baiser, ses mains abandonnées entre ses jambes sans trop savoir quoi en faire pour l’instant.

Le brun avait découvert une nouvelle expérience à faire et en bon gamin qu’il était, il allait en abuser, recommencer jusqu’à s’en lasser… John espérait juste qu’il ne s’en lasse pas de si tôt. Et puis, il aimait le jeu du flirt et il en aurait cruellement besoin le temps de passer le cap de certaines appréhensions. Charmé, grisé, John leva progressivement ses mains pour venir entourer le corps maigre de Sherlock, l’une d’elles remontant dans ses cheveux puisqu’il le lui avait demandé avant qu’il ne le lâche. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les boucles brunes encore humides et il céda à son envie. Il obligea Sherlock à lui laisser l’avantage et investit sa bouche pour un baiser d’abord doux mais de plus en plus langoureux. Pour montrer à ce grand nigaud qu’il était un bleu dans ce domaine que lui maîtrisait à la perfection. C’était bien le seul domaine où il pourrait se vanter d’être supérieur au brillant détective.

Et Sherlock découvrait effectivement beaucoup de choses sur un sujet totalement nouveau et encore en développement dans son disque dur. Il avait déjà enregistré le gout des lèvres de John, cette saveur à laquelle était ajouté celle du thé et du miel, leurs chaleurs, leurs douceurs… Il n’avait pas soupçonné que cet acte aussi basique sur le plan des « échanges de fluides corporels » puisse être aussi plaisant et différent à chaque fois. Comme si chaque baiser était unique, impossible à reproduire. Sans compter les frissons que cela semblait lui tirer puisqu’il devait se rendre à l’évidence qu’il était extrêmement sensible tactilement parlant… Et lorsque John referma ses bras sur lui, il en prit pleinement conscience.

Son épiderme se couvrit de chair de poule sous le trajet de cette main qui remontait sur sa nuque, et le massage de ses doigts lui tirèrent un soupir dans le baiser… Moment où John choisit de prendre le baiser en main et il ne protesta pas, se laissant guider, apprenant tout ce qu’il avait à apprendre dans ce domaine. Le brun était en train de se dire que cette main qui jouait dans ses cheveux était des plus plaisantes elle aussi… Et lorsque la langue du blond se retira dans sa cachette, sa consœur la suivit avec empressement, comme si la séparation était trop cruelle, insupportable, mettant évidemment en application la petite démonstration de John.

Le médecin sourit contre ses lèvres. Il s’était douté que Sherlock serait un très bon élève et il le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser avant de le rompre en douceur. Et ses prunelles eurent le privilège de voir le visage d’un nouveau Sherlock… Ses traits étaient détendus ayant perdu de leur arrogance, de leur cassant. Un froncement de sourcil montra son désaccord quant à la cessation de cette nouvelle activité, interrogeant le blond de son regard de mercure.

Si ce n’était pas le grand Sherlock Holmes, John aurait presque pu mettre le qualificatif « vulnérable » dans une phrase. Il lui sourit avec douceur et continua de jouer avec ses boucles brunes.

-Avant que tu n’aies la brillante idée de poursuivre cette nouvelle expérience, je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche sinon mon odeur risque de te rappeler pourquoi j’ai mal à la jambe.

-Et si je dis non ?

Un soupir amusé échappa au médecin qui arrêta ses caresses dans les cheveux bruns ce qui lui attira irrémédiablement un regard noir de la part du détective. Il avait découvert un point sensible.

-Sherlock, je voudrais bien prendre une douche et me mettre à l’aise, en pyjama.

Son ton était doux, comme à chaque fois qu’il parlait à l’enfant Sherlock qui ne voulait pas céder… Comme si rien n’avait changé hormis qu’il était beaucoup plus intime avec lui maintenant. Les prunelles de glace le scrutèrent avant de finalement céder.

-D’accord, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Et pour le remercier, John lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies de leur dernier échange. Sherlock ne bougea pas, comme s’il laissait le médecin partir sans le retenir mais sitôt qu’il eut récupéré ses mains il bloqua sous un pic de douleur au niveau de la jambe.

-Sherlock si tu ne bouges pas, je ne vais pas arriver à me lever.

Le brun se recula puis se redressa, tendant une main à John en vue de l’aider. Main qu’il saisit volontiers car sa canne était dans sa chambre. Il pouvait faire sans. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de repos. Une fois debout, John le remercia d’un sourire et d’une caresse du pouce sur sa main avant de s’éloignant en boitant vers la salle de bain non sans demander :

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher mes affaires, s’il te plait ?

John ne se retourna pas, sachant que son têtu de colocataire le ferait non sans un grognement de mécontentement. Ce que Sherlock fit, un léger grondement avant d’exécuter cette tâche banale et triviale. Il monta jusqu’à la chambre de John et récupéra son débardeur ainsi que son pantalon, plus un sous-vêtement au hasard – il l’avait fait une ou deux fois durant les trois semaines de sa convalescence. Le détective avait retrouvé son visage plus neutre et se pointa dans la salle de bain sans même frapper.

Le médecin était en train de retirer son haut et il bloqua sensiblement lorsque le regard d’acier se posa sur son torse avant de venir se fixer dans le sien. Si Sherlock demeura impassible, les joues du blond se teintèrent du rouge de la gêne. Ils étaient… mais… Le brun lui tendit ses affaires et John les réceptionna avec un « merci » soufflé avec gêne. Sherlock ressortit aussi simplement qu’il était rentré et le médecin se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait encore des progrès à faire sur ce plan-là… Mais se faire détailler de la sorte – car Sherlock fait toujours ça – était gênant tout à coup car il y avait un nouveau paramètre en compte.

Un long soupir lui échappa avant qu’il ne s’appuie pour se déshabiller entièrement et enfin prendre sa douche. John laissa l’eau ruisseler sur son visage pour faire partir sa gêne stupide, s’éclaircir les idées. Il avait encore l’impression de naviguer entre deux eaux… Le médecin fut nettement moins long que Sherlock et ressortit dix minutes plus tard, gérant ce que le détective avait laissé comme bazar derrière son passage. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Une fois la salle de bain rangée, John retourna dans le salon en boitant, ayant évidemment pris des cachets pour calmer la douleur.

Son regard chercha Sherlock qui était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, mains jointes sous son menton en position de méditation. John releva un sourcil surpris puisque l’affaire était close, il n’en avait sans doute pas en cours alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de sa position de méditation ? Le médecin resta planté entre la cuisine et le salon et lorsqu’il commença à faire demi-tour la voix de baryton lui demanda de venir. John se rapprocha du canapé et le brun ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu’il fut assit à côté de sa hanche, sa jambe ne lui permettant pas de rester trop longtemps debout pour l’instant. Le regard calme du docteur Watson interrogea son colocataire.

-J’ai une expérience à finir, fit-il en se relevant rapidement.

Son visage fut – trop – vite à la hauteur du sien et ses lèvres étaient venues directement à l’essentiel mais cette fois, Sherlock avait un peu plus d’assurance et de maitrise. La qualificative « expérience » pourrait le vexer mais c’était une manière très Sherlockesque de parler de leur début. Il le voyait mal dire « câlin » ou un dérivé du genre. John sourit, répondant avec douceur au baiser mais posa sa main sur son torse pour l’obliger à se reculer. Il savait qu’il se faisait souvent manipulé et Sherlock perdrait au moins ce soir.

-Tu la finiras plus tard, je vais préparer le repas.

-Je n’ai pas faim.

-Toi non, fit-il en venant caresser ses boucles brunes. Mais ton corps en a besoin avec les efforts fournis cette après-midi.

Il eut le droit à l’air outré de l’aristo mélangé avec un peu de bouderie enfantine qui n’était propre qu’à Sherlock et qui amusait plus John qu’il ne l’attendrissait. Bon si, il n’était pas sans cœur mais il ne céderait pas. Il avait appris à ne jamais céder face à cette tête de mule car donner un petit doigt au détective revenait à se faire manger le bras voir plus. Néanmoins, il continua de jouer avec les boucles brunes avec naturel, trouvant cela agréable tout comme Sherlock semblait l’apprécier vu qu’il cherchait le contact avec sa tête légèrement fléchit en arrière, suivant le mouvement de ses doigts comme un chat qui veut plus de caresses.

-Tu n’as qu’à rester ici dans ton Palais Mental, se moqua-t-il avec douceur. Je pense que je vais m’en sortir tout seul comme toujours.

Le coin de ses lèvres se plissa en une grimace à cette pique mais Sherlock ne fit aucun commentaire ni ne le retint. John abandonna sa nuque et après un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se leva en direction de la cuisine. Le brun suivit sa démarche d’un œil attentif et lorsqu’il disparut, il se rallongea dans le canapé en fixant le plafond.

Son cerveau était en train d’analyser, cataloguer tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières minutes et la conclusion indubitable qu’il appréciait vraiment le contact de John, comme si son corps l’avait accepté avant son intellect. Sherlock devait avouer que sa sensibilité pourrait être un problème, cette quantité de frissons suscités par les caresses, le contact comme si son corps n’en avait jamais connu… Ce qui était le cas… Une grimace traversa son visage et il ferma les yeux pour ordonner tout ça au son de la cuisine.

La tête bouclée était en train de songer à tout ce qu’il avait envie de tester, d’apprendre, voir ce qui lui plaisait ou non mais sa manière de faire avec enthousiasme et précipitation ne conviendrait pas à John. Sa réaction dans la salle de bain en était la preuve flagrante. Il allait s’embêter à attendre, à laisser encore un peu de temps au cerveau lent de son… petit-ami… Ce mot avait une saveur particulière dans son esprit. Un bref sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Puis il entendit un juron coloré comme seul le médecin sait en dire et il rouvrit les yeux.

Sherlock se leva prestement et apparut dans sa cuisine, face à un John qui regardait avec sévérité la casserole sur le sol et l’eau éparpillée à ses pieds. Le regard doux de son petit-ami – il allait adorer utiliser ce mot-là dans sa tête – se leva sur lui en une demande très claire et le brun s’avança, se baissa pour la ramasser et la lui donner avant de prendre un torchon et de le laisser tomber sur la flaque d’eau.

-D’une efficacité redoutable, s’amusa John.

Il lui fit comprendre d‘un mouvement du menton que le torchon ne devait pas rester au sol mais le détective ne s’abaissait pas à ce genre de tâche et il usa juste de son pied nu pour éponger l’eau avant de mettre le torchon contre le meuble.

-Sherlock, soupira John. S’il te plait, ramasse-le.

-Ennuyeux.

-Pour moi et ma jambe qui me fait mal ?

-Tu comptes utiliser souvent cette excuse car elle a fonctionné la première fois mais ne marchera pas sur la seconde demande ni pour les autres. Tu peux faire mieux que ça John.

-Je peux te priver de caresses sur la nuque, j’ai cru comprendre que ça te plaisait, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Un regard mécontent s’ancra dans celui de John qui eut un sourire. Il marcha jusqu’à son têtu de compagnon, attrapa sa robe de chambre au col pour l’obliger à se pencher et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Exceptionnellement Sherlock.

Et il le relâcha pour se diriger vers la cuisinière en boitant et mettre enfin la casserole à chauffer sous le regard du brun visiblement peu ravi de céder. Mais il le fit et le torchon atterri dans l’évier sans plus de cérémonie. John coula un regard vers lui, amusé. Il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête, de prendre ce qu’il avait envie, d’agir comme il en avait envie car Sherlock ne se gênerait pas pour lui. Ils avaient déjà une complicité de part leur amitié assez hors norme, être en couple était le bonus agréable.

Le brun resta dans l’aire de la cuisine même si participer était trop lui demander. John lui réclamait simplement ce qui était hors de sa portée ou l’obligeait à forcer sur sa jambe afin de la ménager et ils passèrent enfin à table. Sherlock eut bien évidemment une assiette digne d’un moineau avec à peine deux cuillères de nourriture que John avait disposé avec l’espoir qu’il mange… Et le brun ne prit sa fourchette que lorsqu’il lui fit la réflexion de se nourrir un peu.

John avait tenté de faire passer sa demande en même temps qu’une autre mais il fallait trouver une motivation, comme les gosses. Il finit par mettre le doigt sur l’une d’elle. Il attendit que Sherlock commence à manger pour passer à l’attaque, son pied nu valide venant caresser un des siens comme une récompense. Le regard d’acier le fixa avec surprise avant de se pencher en arrière pour regarder ce que le blond exécutait comme caresse de son pied sur le sien.

-Mange Sherlock, lui rappela-t-il.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils mais ne s’exécuta pas ce qui eut pour effet d’arrêter les caresses sur cette zone. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres fines. John le surprenait toujours et c’était un brin fourbe de sa part de le motiver de cette manière mais il s’y plia rien que pour découvrir plus de cette caresse dont l’expression n’était autre que « faire du pied ». Le pied habile du blond jouait de ses orteils sur le dessus de son pied avant de venir le caresser plus pleinement avec sa voute plantaire. Son épiderme réagissait, frissonnait, ses orteils remuant entre la caresse un peu chatouilleuse et la caresse sensuelle. Sherlock tentait parfois un contact de ses orteils sous son pied qui passait mais rien de bien poussé, se contentant de savourer et d’apprendre.

Par conséquent, Sherlock était distrait mais le plus important c’était qu’il mangeait et John en profita pour lui remettre un peu de nourriture dans son assiette histoire d’en profiter tant qu’il le pouvait pour faire ingérer quelque chose à cette grande silhouette suffisamment maigre.

-Tu en profites John, grogna le brun.

-Et j’aurais tort de me priver. Mange ou j’arrête.

Le regard d’acier le mit au défi d’arrêter, ce que le blond fit en retirant son pied d’une caresse sensuelle qui tira une myriade de frissons à la peau de Sherlock. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et son pied suivit le sien pour contre attaquer, ce qui tira irrémédiablement un sourire à John. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il le laissa prouver qu’il était bon élève, finissant par lui répondre avant de le rappeler à l’ordre et de lui montrer son assiette du menton. Sherlock grimaça mais sa fourchette reprit son activité jusqu’à sa bouche pour finir ce qui restait dedans.

Une fois le repas finit, John s’occupa de tout débarrasser et mettre la vaisselle dans la machine avant de se laisser aller dans le canapé avec un soupir. Sherlock l’avait évidemment suivi, sans aucun doute avec l’intention de poursuivre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés. Le médecin en eut la confirmation lorsqu’il se rapprocha et l’embrassa. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de John pour souffler :

-Je crois que j’ai trouvé un bon moyen de t’occuper quand tu me diras que tu t’ennuies…

Un sourcil hautain se releva sur le visage fin de Sherlock mais il ne démentit pas que cette perspective était plutôt intéressante. Sa langue vint lécher les lèvres du médecin qui choppa cette dernière entre ses lèvres pour la pincer avant de la sucer. Pour l’instant, le blond avait l’avantage de l’expérience et le regard surpris de son compagnon le lui prouvait. Malicieux, un brin joueur, il vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de l’embrasser plus pleinement, levant une main pour venir la glisser sur sa nuque. Une partie de lui était en manque de contact, en avait cruellement besoin, au regard de ses nombreux fiascos amoureux féminins. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il laissait Sherlock jouer et chercher à prendre l’avantage dans l’échange de caresses buccales.

Il détestait perdre quelque que soit le terrain. John le laissa investir sa bouche, sa main se plongeant dans la chevelure brune avec volupté, tendre et joueuse. Il entendit une sorte de grondement vibrer dans la gorge de Sherlock. Définitivement, il avait trouvé un point qui lui plaisait et sourit.

Le médecin avait envie de prolonger ce jeu, cette découverte mais il sentait la fatigue en arrière plan, son corps lui réclamait du repos notamment sa jambe qui le lançait par vague. Il se décida à rompre le baiser, son regard venant se planter dans celui de Sherlock qui l’interrogea silencieusement.

-Je vais aller me coucher Sherlock.

Un froncement de sourcil montra le désaccord du détective avec cette décision arbitraire.

-Je viens avec toi, imposa-t-il.

John lâcha un rire un brin nerveux, son regard toujours dans les prunelles mercures.

-Sherlock laisse-moi un peu de temps avant cette étape.

-Je vais juste réfléchir pendant que toi tu dormiras. Je ne vois pas où est le problème John.

-Toi à côté de moi dans un lit, même sans rien faire, c’est… aussi étrange que la première fois.

-Les gens normaux font ça quand ils sont en couple ou mes données sont erronées et je vais devoir faire des recherches plus poussées sur le sujet des habitudes mornes et sans intérêts des…

John le coupa d’un baiser ce qui tira un grognement protestataire à Sherlock.

-Sherlock… souffla le médecin. Tu peux comprendre que pour moi être dans le même lit que mon… compagnon, décida-t-il de dire.

-Petit ami.

Sa bouche s’ouvrit mais ce fut ses pommettes qui rougirent à ces mots que Sherlock n’avait définitivement pas de problème à prononcer. Il l’aurait cru plus… Un peu plus gêné de dire ça. Un petit soupir lui échappa, vaincu.

-Dormir dans le même lit implique aussi une relation plus intime dans mon esprit. Tu peux m’accorder un peu de temps ?

Sherlock le scruta comme s’il cherchait à lire entre les lignes mais John était gêné comme la première fois où il s’était invité dans son lit. Définitivement, les expériences plus poussées allaient attendre et c’était agaçant, frustrant. Mais il capitula en hochant simplement la tête.

-Prend mon lit.

-Pourquoi je… Ah ma jambe, réalisa John.

Le détective lui servit son regard du « évidemment imbécile » ce qui fit sourire John. Sa main coula sur sa nuque, son pouce venant sur sa pommette haute et moins cassante que d’habitude.

-Va pour cette fois, approuva-t-il. Et évite de dormir sur le canapé alors qu’il y aura ma chambre de libre.

Le médecin lui donna un dernier baiser et se leva pour prendre la direction de la chambre de Sherlock, le remerciant sincèrement pour ce sacrifice. Même si la chambre était rarement occupée par son propriétaire. John fit un crochet dans la salle de bain pour prendre une boite d’antidouleur avec un verre d’eau et se coucha avec plaisir. Il s’étira un peu avant de grimacer. Demain cela irait mieux… Il ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir, entouré par une odeur familière, blottit dans les draps de Sherlock.

Le brun s’était allongé sur le canapé avec une brève moue frustrée de ne pouvoir continuer à explorer toute la dimension que comprenait le mot « baiser » mais lorsqu’il l’avait vu boiter, il avait bien comprit la douleur et la fatigue de l’ancien militaire. Sherlock resta quelques heures à penser, classer ses idées et informations avant de subitement se lever pour s’enrouler dans la couverture qui traînait. Il commençait à avoir étrangement froid…

Il prit un livre pour occuper son esprit sur autre chose que la personne de John Watson, pour calmer ses envies d’expériences. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus il avait des pics de chaleur et des pics de froid qui parcouraient son corps et c’était proprement insupportable… Couvert de la couverture, de la couette de John qu’il était allé chercher dans sa chambre, Sherlock migra du canapé à sa propre chambrée avec un air un peu fatigué, confus.

John dormait tranquillement, profondément, au chaud sous sa couette. Cette vision combinée à la vague de froid qui saisissait son corps fit agir le détective en conséquence. Il souleva la couette pour se glisser dessous, sans se défaire de son chargement. Le médecin grogna sous cette subite perte de chaleur et fronça les paupières avant de sentir le matelas s’affaisser. Un détail qui l’obligea à se réveiller un peu plus, ouvrant des yeux endormis sur un Sherlock emballé tel un maki, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte par une respiration un brin rapide pour être normal. Il cligna des yeux pour faire le point et se réveiller.

-Sherlock ?

Il se redressa un peu et vit ce dernier se rapprocher de lui sans plus de cérémonie. Ce qui acheva de définitivement le sortir des limbes du sommeil. John le scruta avec attention avant de se redresser pleinement et d’allumer la lampe de chevet. Quelque chose clochait. Il plissa les yeux sous la soudaine brutalité de la lumière même très diffuse avant de faire le point sur le détective qui avait des joues rouges, le regard brillant.

-J’ai froid… Même si dans quelques minutes je vais avoir chaud… C’est agaçant… se plaignit Sherlock.

Le médecin comprit rapidement où voulait en venir le brun et soupira. Il l’avait redouté et il espérait grandement que cela passerait vite sinon Sherlock allait être invivable.

-Tu as pris froid.

Il posa une main sur son front. Il avait évidemment de la fièvre, bouillant comme il était. John se tourna pour se lever mais une main attrapa son tee-shirt pour  l’en empêcher.

-Je reviens Sherlock.

Il prit la main du plus jeune et la détacha du tissu pour ensuite se lever, doucement. Sa jambe était toujours sensible mais le repos de ces quelques heures de sommeil lui laissait du répit face à la douleur. John regarda l’heure sur son portable et il était deux heures du matin. Bon, grâce à une bonne première partie de nuit sa jambe allait mieux. Le médecin prit la direction de la salle de bain et trouva ce dont il avait besoin pour faire tomber la fièvre de Sherlock même si un soupir lui échappa quand son regard fixa le cachet.

Le détective n’aimait pas se faire soigner à l’hôpital et encore moins prendre des cachets. Il avait bataillé une fois avec Sherlock pour lui faire prendre un médicament sous forme liquide et cela avait été proprement un vrai défi… Et un essai en quatre fois avant que le brun ne l’ait ingéré. John retourna dans la chambre et s’assit du côté de Sherlock, prenant son verre et de l’autre main, l’obligea à se redresser.

-Sherlock prend ça, fit-il avec douceur en montrant le basique comprimé blanc de paracétamol.

Le regard vitreux du brun l’affronta avec une réponse très claire même dans les prunelles malades : « non ». Et la confirmation orale suivit :

-Hors de question, ça va passer.

Il voulut se rallonger mais John agrippa sa nuque avec fermeté.

-La fièvre ne passera pas toute seule vu ton état, tu dois prendre ça.

-Je refuse.

-Sherlock, soupira John. Arrête de faire le gamin.

-C’est non.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard puis John sembla capituler et regarder le cachet puis le visage de son buté de petit ami – puisque c’était le mot. Sherlock n’allait pas apprécier du tout mais c’était le seul moyen pour lui faire prendre ce fichu cachet sans discuter pendant deux heures avec cette tête de mule… Et il n’avait plus la barrière d’être de simple ami. Le médecin prit une petite gorgée d’eau, mit le cachet entre ses dents et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Sherlock. John obligea le brun à lui céder l’entrée à sa bouche et poussa en douceur le médicament à l’intérieur avant de lui faire parvenir l’eau.

Sherlock n’eut pas d’autre choix que de l’avaler… Il commença à tousser et John le laissa s’écarter, lui donnant le verre d’eau que le détective saisit et vida intégralement avant de lui lancer un regard courroucé. John lui sourit avec douceur, sa main remontant de manière plus tendre sur sa nuque.

-Tu me remercieras demain quand tu iras mieux.

Mauvais perdant, Sherlock se détacha de cette caresse pour piquer du nez dans son oreiller dans un grognement mécontent et se couvrir des deux couettes. John le laissa faire avec un sourire en coin, se levant pour aller remplir le verre d’eau et au passage se prendre un calmant pour sa jambe avant de retrouver sa place dans le lit. Il n’avait pas songé à aller dans sa chambre – dépourvu de couette en plus – et une fois allongé, la lumière de nouveau éteinte, il tira sur sa couette qui enveloppait la tête bouclée. Il sentit alors la couverture polaire qui traînait sur le canapé.

-Tu as combien de couche au juste ?

-Autant qu’il en faut pour avoir chaud, grogna Sherlock.

-Allez viens.

Sherlock releva enfin la tête vers lui tandis que la main de John essayait de virer la couverture dans le but de le rapprocher de lui. Ce que le corps du brun fit avec naturel, venant se blottir immédiatement contre lui tandis qu’il était parcouru d’un spasme de froid. Le médecin disposa les deux couettes par-dessus leurs corps – se disant qu’il allait mourir de chaud avec tout ça – et prit ce grand échalas dans ses bras. Il le dépassait même dans le lit cet imbécile, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, son long corps mettant un point d’honneur à entrer le plus en contact avec lui.

Un soupir lui échappa, fermant les yeux pour évacuer sa gêne. John fit remonter une de ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour jouer avec et Sherlock finit par glisser un peu plus dans le lit pour venir blottir son visage dans son cou.

-Tu ne m’auras pas deux fois, gronda-t-il.

-Je sais.

John sourit à cette mise au point et ferma les yeux. Il prenait conscience de chaque partie de son corps en contact avec celui de Sherlock, les frissons qui en étaient nés sur l’instant et qui se prolongeaient à chaque fois qu’il bougeait. Le brun était incapable de demeurer immobile longtemps sauf quand il réfléchissait. Il lui semblait que le détective cherchait une position confortable et il le laissa faire même si une de ses jambes se retrouva prisonnière des siennes, même si les longs bras s’étaient frayé un chemin pour l’entourer et le maintenir contre lui telle une bouillotte.

Ses doigts ne cessèrent pas de caresser son crâne comme pour se faire pardonner pour sa traitrise, agissant aussi comme un antistress et il finit par déposer un baiser sur une pommette à sa portée avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son visage. Même s’ils étaient dans le noir, un peu de lumière filtrait du dehors car Sherlock ne fermait jamais ses volets. John put constater que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux même s’il était loin de dormir, son corps encore parcourut de longs frissons. Il savait que la fièvre aurait raison du « dormir est ennuyeux » et il le veilla un peu avant de finalement capituler et de se rendormir dans les bras de Sherlock.

Au matin, lorsque le soleil se fit un peu plus insistant dans la pièce et qu’il était dans une phase de sommeil peu profond, John grogna et se terra un peu plus sous la couette mais quelque chose clochait… Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour ne rencontrer que du tissu. Il bâilla largement, se passa une main sur le visage avant de constater que la pile électrique qu’était le détective consultant n’était pas dans le lit. Il prit le temps de se réveiller pleinement avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il vit Sherlock assis devant le bureau en train de pianoter fébrilement sur son ordinateur.

John fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, habitué à ce que son mot de passe soit craqué par le brillant… Non son brillant compagnon. Il mit de l’eau dans la bouilloire et la mit à chauffer tout en allant vers la tête bouclée qui ne décrochait pas de l’écran.

-Bonjour Sherlock, fit-il en posant un regard sur l’écran.

-Bonjour John.

Sherlock leva ses prunelles pâles sur le visage du blond, son air neutre de retour sur son visage. John préférait quand il y avait une once d’émotion mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir tout le temps avec lui. Il lui sourit avec douceur et porta une main vers son front.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, plus de fièvre. En pleine forme. Lestrade a appelé, on doit le rejoindre dès que tu seras habillé.

John fronça les sourcils et constata qu’effectivement Sherlock était apprêté d’un habituel costume noir et de sa chemise prune. C’était la chemise qui lui allait le mieux… Cette pensée avait une toute autre dimension maintenant et il se sentit rougir. Le bouillonnement de l’eau fut son échappatoire mais un regard en coin du détective avait vu la rougeur de ses pommettes.

-Laisse-moi dix minutes.

-Cinq.

Le médecin soupira au rectificatif du compte à rebours. Sherlock restait Sherlock quand il avait un appât tel qu’une enquête. John ne dit rien mais fit en sorte de se préparer en cinq minutes pour ne pas entendre ses soupirs d’impatiences et subir le regard qui signifiait « dépêche-toi bon sang ». La grande silhouette enfila son manteau quand le médecin revenait vers le porte-manteau pour enfiler sa veste. Le regard du blond se porta sur son colocataire avant de demander :

-Tu n’oublies rien ?

-Comment ça ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d’eux ne comprenant pas où John voulait en venir, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Non il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses réflexions furent coupées par deux mains qui saisirent son écharpe bleue pour l’obliger à se pencher et il sentit les lèvres de John lui donner un baiser.

-Oh ça…

-Oui ça, ce que les gens normaux font de temps en temps.

-Mais nous sommes loin d’être conventionnel John, souffla Sherlock.

-Je sais, ça ne m’empêche pas de le désirer de temps en temps.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du médecin qui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres fines. Il sentait l’impatience de Sherlock vibrer mais il devait assumer son nouveau statut en tant que petit ami de John Watson. Et le plus jeune céda à sa demande, répondant au baiser avec un mélange de douceur, d’empressement et de sensualité. Sherlock prenait conscience que John était aussi un peu romantique… Sous la couche de loyauté confiante, la fermeté militaire dont il était capable pour lui tenir tête tout ça dans un emballage de douceur et de tendresse. Il eut un bref sourire aux lèvres avant de rompre le baiser, son regard de mercure se plongea dans le sien une pleine seconde avant de se redresser mettant fin à l’échange « câlin » du matin puisque l’extérieur ne devait pas savoir.

-Allons-y !

John leva les yeux au plafond mais il lui emboîta le pas avec une marche plus modérée à cause de sa jambe. Il fixait la longue silhouette pleine d’assurance avec des yeux un brin différent et il veillerait plus que jamais sur cet imbécile de génie. Le brillant détective consultant l’avait séduit de bien des manières… Le médecin lui avait donné sa loyauté, une partie de sa vie. Il ne restait qu’une chose, son cœur et le brun avait réussi à le lui voler comme le reste. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres tandis que son regard calme parcourait Sherlock. Et à aucun instant il regrettait de lui céder cette dernière partie de lui, car l’intensité de leur relation allait gagner en puissance.

Sherlock appela un taxi à peine arrivé sur le trottoir. John s’engouffra à sa suite à l’intérieur du véhicule qui s’arrêta devant eux.

~///~


	6. Réaction en chaine

Sitôt passé la porte d’entrée du 221b, Sherlock laissa un peu de temps couler… Temps qui se compta en une traversée de couloir puis en marches d’escaliers avant de plaquer John contre le mur du couloir et de lui ravir ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus enflammé que ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler durant ces derniers jours où chacun avait essayé de prendre ses marques.

Lorsque le brun déclarait que c’était une expérience, le médecin nullement dupe jouait le jeu avec un sourire amusé, le laissant tester ce qui passait dans cette tête folle tout en cherchant à trouver ses propres repères. John allait lui aussi au contact de Sherlock mais sans se cacher d’une quelconque expérience ou autres prétextes que le besoin de l’embrasser et avoir le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, d’être en contact avec lui et de savourer sa peau chaude, douce et si sensible. Chaque fois qu’il le touchait, son corps semblait lui confirmer par une multitude de frissons que c’était le bon choix, que cela n’aurait pas pu être autrement entre eux. Les câlins étaient une chose qu’il appréciait beaucoup, le jeu de la séduction… Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour l’étape supérieur et plus physique.

Cependant, cette passion dévorante cachait quelque chose… Le blond le savait. Sherlock refusait de lui rendre ses lèvres à chaque fois qu’il tentait de se détacher de sa bouche pour parler. Un soupir résigné lui échappa et il fit glisser une de ses mains sur une zone qu’il savait sensible à ses caresses : sa nuque. Ses doigts jouèrent dans les boucles brunes avant de se plonger dedans et de lui rendre cette passion, de passer à l’offensive pour le submerger à son tour. John avait appris à le faire céder par certaines attentions que Sherlock avait découvert, avait appris à apprécier mais se refusait à l’admettre verbalement. Parce qu’il détestait donner l’avantage à quiconque même à son propre amant.

Le baiser se transforma en une sorte de lutte, John cherchant à envahir la partie adverse qui s’y refusait farouchement… Cependant, il réussit à adoucir l’échange en appliquant des caresses sur la nuque brune et Sherlock finit par baisser sa garde. John en profita pour inverser leur position aussi brutalement et rapidement que son entrainement militaire le lui permettait, surprenant son borné de partenaire. La grande silhouette se retrouva contre le mur du couloir en un grondement mécontent.

Le médecin arracha enfin sa bouche à la sienne, sa main toujours tendrement dans les boucles brunes, l’autre venant sur une épaule pour le maintenir à distance. Son regard doux mais inflexible vint se plonger dans les prunelles de métal qui lui reprochait de contrecarrer ses plans.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sherlock ? demanda-t-il sans détour. Et ne me fait pas ses yeux là, il y a quelque chose je le sais.

Le regard perçant du brun le fusilla avant qu’il ne relève la tête avec cet air hautain, ses pommettes cassantes rendant son air un peu trop froid. Le refus de parler était clair mais John n’en fut nullement impressionné. Il avait apprit depuis longtemps à faire avec le caractère de merde de son colocataire et le changement de leur relation avait donné quelques cartes supplémentaires au blond. Sa main continua tendrement les caresses dans ses cheveux pour apaiser cet âne bâté tandis qu’il déposait un baiser sur la base de sa mâchoire à sa portée. Il était décidément trop grand et s’en servait trop souvent quand il boudait.

-Sherlock, souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Son regard ne faiblit pas tout comme sa détermination et les pupilles de Sherlock le toisaient avec cette indifférence qu’il voulait montrer pour dire que tout allait bien et que rien, RIEN ne pouvait l’atteindre. Ils s’affrontèrent quelques longues secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes avant que le détective consultant n’ouvre la bouche pour répondre d’une manière un peu sèche.

-Cette femme n’arrêtait pas de pleurnicher sur ton épaule comme si tu étais à sa disposition pour épancher ses pleures et la réconforter autant moralement que physiquement. 

John ouvrit des yeux surpris à ses paroles. La femme en question avait eut un meurtre dans sa propre maison, heureusement pas quelqu’un de sa connaissance – un voleur - mais elle avait été en état de choc à la découverte du cadavre mutilé et en bon médecin compatissant qu’il était oui, il avait prêté son épaule humaine pour cette pauvre créature totalement traumatisé. Elle était même venu dans ses bras et serrer le médecin contre elle d’un geste si désemparé…

Mais là, c’était la réaction de Sherlock qui le laissait sans voix tant elle était… Inhumaine et insensible. Il y était pourtant habitué mais il y avait une note clairement inhabituelle dans ce regard de mercure froid, cet air furieux derrière le masque d’indifférence. Sa main avait cessé ses caresses pour se couler sur son épaule, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-Sherlock, parvint-il à souffler.

Le regard pâle semblait le transpercer et ce fut apparemment tout ce qu’il fallait – son nom prononcé – pour déclencher une nouvelle action du brun qui renversa à nouveau la situation pour coincer John entre le mur et la porte d’entrée de leur salon, ses longues mains agrippées à ses hanches sur ses vêtements. La longue silhouette guindée le dominait avec assurance, le prenant totalement au dépourvu et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sherlock la lui ravit, empêchant tout son de sortir. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien qui tressaillit violemment. Le brun avait soudainement prit une assurance dénuée d’hésitation quand à son statut de débutant concernant les relations intimes.

Mais la lumière se fit dans la tête de John sur ce comportement étrange. Sherlock était jaloux et sans doute avait-il eut peur de le perdre ? Il ne voyait pas d’autre explication et cela avait une certaine logique puisqu’il était la seule personne à avoir été aussi proche de ce sociopathe auto-proclamé. Remis de sa surprise, il porta ses deux mains sur le visage de cet imbécile de détective, mordant sa langue pour l’obliger à arrêter ce baiser fougueux et il usa d’un peu de force pour l’obliger à éloigner son visage de quelques centimètres. Le regard doux du médecin rencontra des prunelles glaciales, orageuses.

Quand il était vexé, Sherlock était soit impérieux (comme la situation actuelle), soit le snobait avec indifférence pour bouder pendant des heures et la seconde option vint aussi rapidement que la première. Il tenta de se dégager des mains de John. Celui-ci vint agripper sa nuque pour l’empêcher de partir, tandis que son cœur était toujours aussi affolé, sa respiration un peu plus maitrisé.

-Tu n’as pas à être jaloux de cette femme Sherlock.

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit, tout comme un regard hautain. Mais John comprit instantanément qu’il avait visé juste.

-Tu aimes toujours les femmes, répliqua-t-il trop durement.

John encaissa silencieusement.

-Sherlock, j’ai pris la décision de « nous » donner une chance ce qui exclu la gente féminine de mon périmètre aussi longtemps que je serais avec toi.

Ses doigts caressèrent la joue pâle avec douceur, sa peau légèrement rêche tandis que Sherlock ne se détendait toujours pas, son air cassant encore sur son fin visage, ses prunelles le toisant avec froideur.

-Est-ce que tu vas me servir cette froide indifférence encore longtemps parce que tu as une trouille bleue que je me mette à courir après une femme ? soupira John.

-Ose me dire que…

-Je me fiche de cette femme Sherlock, le coupa-t-il assez brutalement pour être clair.

Un silence tomba entre eux mais le détective se détendit sensiblement. Que John le coupe de cette manière pour affirmer ses sentiments avait quelque chose de rassurant. Car c’était belle et bien la peur de le voir succomber au charme de cette femme, et maintenant de n’importe laquelle, qui avait dicté sa conduite. Le blond lui adressa un sourire doux, dénué de moquerie, de reproche et lui offrit un baiser des plus tendres.

-Tu es un idiot, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je suis simplement… prévoyant.

John eut un rire amusé à cette réponse et son regard plein d’assurance.

-Oh non, tu es un imbécile Sherlock. Croire que je suis aussi changeant, c’est à se demander où son passé tes talents de déduction.

Un froncement de sourcil vexé lui répondit et Sherlock commença à se reculer mais la main sur sa nuque demeurait ferme. De la contrariété passa dans le regard d’acier qui ne quittait pas les prunelles douces et attentionnées du médecin. Sa réplique acerbe mourut contre les lèvres de John qui le fit taire d’un baiser comme Sherlock s’était évertué à le faire quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je suis touché par ta jalousie possessive mais s’il te plait Sherlock, plus de paroles aussi… inhumaines et froides. Cette femme était en état de choc, elle avait besoin d’aide et j’étais simplement là en qualité de médecin.

Sherlock le scruta, cherchant un double sens caché mais il n’y en avait pas. C’était la pure vérité. John était bon, John était médecin par vocation. Mais tout semblait nouveau entre eux depuis ce changement… Le détective avait l’art de se maitriser dans les moindres détails mais il y avait parfois des moments où ses émotions lui échappaient encore un peu. Cela devrait être suffisant pour légitimer ses peurs et son comportement, non ?

Il pinça les lèvres, un brin désolé pour compenser l’impossibilité d’une promesse de propos corrects sur les imbéciles qui peuplaient ce monde. Il avait confiance en John tout comme ce dernier avait une confiance totale et aveugle en lui. Mais voir cette femme se coller contre SON John de cette manière, s’agripper à lui… Son cerveau avait allumé un panneau lumineux « danger ». Même s’il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille, même s’il savait ce qui plaisait à John dans leurs câlins, les zones qui suscitaient des frissons, les endroits encore interdits. Non, il n’avait définitivement pas agit rationnellement…

Un autre baiser du blond le sortit de ses pensées et il sentit ses mains quitter sa peau pour doucement le repousser. Sherlock obtempéra et l’observa tranquillement lorsque John ouvrit enfin la porte donnant sur leur salon et y pénétra. Il retira sa veste pour la pendre sous le regard du détective qui mit quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

-Thé ?

Une réponse monosyllabique s’échappa des lèvres du brun et John se dirigea vers la cuisine comme si rien ne s’était passé. Sherlock le suivit du regard, le parcourant pour déceler le malaise qui semblait s’être installé dans la tête de son partenaire. Il avait bien vu le départ de rougeur sur ses joues, sa fuite un brin rapide mais le médecin avait agit « comme d’habitude » pour évidemment ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il accrocha son manteau derrière la porte d’entrée et la referma, récupérant son portable tout neuf par automatisme.

La dernière enquête avait conduit inéluctablement à changer rapidement le portable du détective qui avait monopolisé celui de John comme son propre outil de travail personnel pendant les douze heures avant un rapide passage salvateur dans une agence téléphonique. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour trouver un long manteau à Sherlock, le même par chance, et John avait fermé les yeux sur le nom du magasin et le prix du vêtement… Pour éviter d’avoir un air ahuri après l’achat couteux du portable qui était à la pointe de la technologie.

Mais ce n’était pas ça le plus important à l’instant même. Sherlock dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine et son regard de métal coula sur la silhouette de John qui était face au plan de travail en train de préparer leurs deux tasses de thé. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du détective sur le seuil de la cuisine.

John était pour ainsi dire plongé dans ses pensées et contrairement à son génie de partenaire, il avait besoin d’un temps plus long pour réfléchir. Et ce qui occupait son esprit n’était autre que la scène assez surréaliste qui s’était déroulée à quelques mètres de là. Sherlock le collant contre le mur… Et son corps n’y avait pas été insensible. D’où la présence de rougeurs sur ses pommettes, d’où son malaise et son besoin de fuir le salon, d’où la nécessité d’y réfléchir sans avoir le brun sur le dos pour troubler davantage ses pensées. Durant leurs échanges pleins de découvertes, John se sentait comme un adolescent avec Sherlock mais le brun était un bleu dans la large matière que comprenait la définition« être en couple », d’où le faite que le médecin y allait par étape, lentement… Pour aussi découvrir ce que lui faisait ressentir ou non un corps masculin contre le sien. Il ne s’était pas attendu à avoir un début d’excitation quand le détective avait fait cette brillante démonstration de jalousie possessive. Excitation retombée rapidement mais il en était pleinement conscient maintenant…

Un soupir lui échappa, évacuant toute la tension que suscitait de telle pensée et prit la bouilloire pour remplir d’eau chaude les tasses et laisser infuser le thé. Les habitudes reprenaient le pas sur la situation un brin déconcertant. John finalisa les tasses avec un nuage de lait et une cuillère de miel avant de les prendre et de se diriger vers le salon. Il bloqua sensiblement en voyant Sherlock planté dans son chemin, son regard perçant sur lui.

-Problème ?

-Aucun Sherlock. Ta tasse.

John se porta à sa hauteur et lui tendit la sienne sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant. Qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau bien qu’il avait eu la délicatesse de le laisser réfléchir à sa vitesse sans venir l’interrompre. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres et le regard doux de John se planta dans le sien.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps planté au milieu ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

-J’ai le droit d’avoir mes propres réflexions, non ?

-Tu es préoccupé. C’est à propos de cette femme ? De ma… crise de jalousie ? fit-il avec une grimace en prononçant ce terme incongru.

John sentit les longs doigts de Sherlock prendre la tasse et effleurer les siens sans qu’il ne quitte son regard ou n’amorce un mouvement pour aller dans le salon.

-Non Sherlock. Tu peux éviter de creuser et venir avec moi dans le canapé pour boire ton thé ?

Refus évident de parler car John avait besoin de garder ça pour lui… Ce qui tira un froncement de sourcil à Sherlock mais il obtempéra. Il se tourna et alla prendre place dans le canapé non sans renoncer mentalement à l’idée de chercher ce qui tracassait son compagnon. Le regard de mercure n’arrêtait pas de scruter chaque détail de John qui essayait tant bien que mal d’ignorer ce regard. Il finit par soupirer en portant son regard océan, doux mais déterminé.

-Sherlock arrête de chercher. J’ai besoin de…

-De quoi ? De temps ? C’est stupide John. Si je ne sais pas ce qui coince je ne pourrais pas t’aider et ça m’agace de ne pas savoir.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment m’aider sur ce sujet Sherlock, soupira John en levant les yeux au plafond. S’il te plait, accepte d’être sur le banc de touche pour UNE fois.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette expression qui lui déplaisait grandement et il se redressa avec une attitude hautaine et vexée. Le médecin lui lança un regard désabusé. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. John haussa un sourcil avant d’avoir pour réponse une phrase pour le moins étonnante :

-On change de sujet.

John le scruta sans comprendre mais Sherlock avait abandonné son air de lord vexé et boudeur, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse en portant son regard droit devant lui. Il se demandait ce qui lui valait ce changement de sujet mais il sauta sur l’occasion et l’air de rien, il entama un autre sujet pour le moins déplaisant.

-Tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus épingler les factures avec ton couteau, pile qui commence à augmenter tu comptes t’en occuper un jour ?

Le médecin le regarda du coin de l’œil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il s’attira bien évidemment un regard de reproche.

-Tu t’en occupes très bien pour deux, répliqua Sherlock.

Il était évident qu’il ne s’en occuperait pas. Le détective but une longue gorgée de son thé avant de se lever, abandonnant sa tasse sur la table basse pour saisir son violon. John l’observa faire en ce demandant encore ce qui se passait dans cette tête brillante… Après sa petite crise de jalousie, il se serait attendu à… Ce que Sherlock soit plus demandeur en attention comme le gamin égoïste qu’il était. Ou qu’il continue de creuser le sujet délicat qui occupait son esprit. L’archet se mit à faire vibrer les cordes de l’instrument, la longue silhouette devant la fenêtre et John reconnu sans mal l’air de « God Save The Queen ». Il fronça les sourcils avant d’entendre des pas dans l’escalier puis frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit sur un Mycroft Holmes toujours impeccablement habillé, un complet gris, sans oublier son fidèle parapluie sur lequel il s’appuyait légèrement. L’aîné lâcha un soupir agacé, un air désabusé et froid sur le visage, son regard ne quittant pas Sherlock qui continuait de l’accueillir avec sarcasme.

-Bonjour Mycroft, tempéra John.

-Bonjour John. Sherlock, c’est toujours un plaisir de te voir jouer.

Des notes criardes finirent le morceau et le regard d’acier se planta dans celui de son frère.

-Tu n’as aucun complot d’état à démanteler que tu viens là où tu es le plus indésirable.

-Je venais prendre des nouvelles de ce cher Docteur Watson.

-Je vais fort bien comme vous pouvez le constater, répondit l’intéressé.

-Mon frère a-t-il été à la hauteur d’un garde malade ?

-Ma foi je suis encore en vie, faite vos déductions Mycroft. Vous voulez un thé ?

-Volontiers.

John posa sa propre tasse tandis que les deux Holmes se fusillaient du regard. Quand il eut dépassé l’homme du gouvernement, il jeta un coup d’œil furtif vers Sherlock. Vraiment il se demandait comment il avait fait pour l’entendre venir. Le blond comprenait maintenant pourquoi son compagnon avait si facilement arrêté de chercher son mal-être. Son frère n’était pas encore au courant pour le changement de situation entre eux mais cela n’était qu’une question de minutes, John en était certain. Le médecin se mit en devoir de faire un thé pour Mycroft avec un air résigné d’attendre la fin de la guerre visuelle.

Sherlock toisait son frère avec indifférence, n’ayant aucun mal dans ce domaine de comédie vu que Mycroft était réellement le malvenu ici.  L’aîné le détailla sans se gêner de son regard sombre avant d’avoir un sourire en coin. Il cala la anse de son parapluie sur son bras et réceptionna la soucoupe quand John arriva sur son côté.

-Merci.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir Mycroft, aucun des sièges n’est piégé vous savez, fit John en reprenant place sur le canapé.

-Vous avez raison John.

Mycroft amorça le mouvement pour se rendre vers la place libre du canapé mais à peine un pas de fait qu’un archet se pointa sous son nez. Sherlock avait fait deux grandes nerveuses enjambées pour intercepter son frère, le fusillant du regard comme s’était commun entre eux. L’aîné releva un sourcil surpris.

-Tu es là pour une raison précise sinon tu serais déjà venu voir comment allait John.

-Patience mon cher frère.

L’archet se pointa à un centimètre du nez de son aîné qui ne bougea pas d’un poil, nullement effrayé.

-Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais, railla Sherlock. Viens-en au but de ta visite.

-Vraiment ? s’étonna faussement Mycroft.

Le duel visuel se poursuivit tandis que John se demandait de quoi Sherlock voulait bien parler… Son regard incrédule faisait un léger va et vient entre les deux Holmes qui semblaient vouloir s’entretuer du regard. Ils étaient aussi têtu l’un que l’autre mais Mycroft eut la sagesse de céder face au caprice évident de Sherlock qui était de toute manière très mauvais perdant. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, l’aîné lâcha enfin :

-Mes félicitations à vous deux.

-Pour quoi ? Lâcha John abasourdi.

Mycroft tourna enfin la tête vers le blond et lui lança un regard déçu. Sherlock en profita pour passer devant son frère et occuper la place libre du canapé non sans darder son regard froid sur lui. Ce qui fit davantage sourire Mycroft tandis que la lumière se faisait dans l’esprit de John Watson. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il se débarrassa de son air surpris dans un soupir avant de répondre :

-Est-ce trop demander d’avoir une conversation normale ?

-Vous y êtes habitué John.

-Vous êtes fatiguant tous les deux, lâcha le blond du tac au tac.

Un air choqué se peignit sur le visage de l’aîné Holmes tandis que Sherlock avait un micro sourire en coin, rapide, éphémère, mais fier que John ait mouché Mycroft. Un regard sur le côté lui fit voir que John avait un air blasé, réprobateur envers lui et son comportement enfantin. Comme il l’avait pensé dans la cuisine, l’affaire d’à peine quelques minutes…

-Si vous êtes venu faire votre enquête sur l’avancé de notre relation, je vous prierais de remettra ça à une autre fois.

-Vous êtes déjà épuisé ? se moqua Mycroft.

 -Mycroft a quelque chose pour nous, enfin moi, coupa Sherlock qui n’avait aucune envie de poursuivre là dessus.

L’homme du gouvernement Britannique eut un sourire et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire un peu du breuvage.

-J’ai en effet quelque chose pour toi Sherlock. Rassure-toi ce n’est pas une requête pour m’aider. Cependant…

Il reposa la tasse dans la soucoupe puis le tout sur le bureau. Il glissa sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir une enveloppe.

-John je vous demanderais de raisonner mon frère si… cela dégénère.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils tandis que Mycroft s’attira un regard noir. Il tendit l’enveloppe blanche à son cadet.

-Je l’ai reçu dans une enveloppe kraft à mon nom. Envoyé à mon… travail.

Sherlock saisit l’enveloppe et la scruta sous toutes les coutures avant de revenir sur l’inscription devant. A l’encre bleu était inscrit « Pour mon cher Sherlock Holmes » en lettre gothique, une écriture harmonieuse, fine avec des caractères de taille normal.

-Une femme, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Une femme ? répéta John pour avoir plus d’information.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d’œil avant d’argumenter :

-L’écriture est celle d’une femme. Enveloppe blanche commune, on les trouve dans n’importe quelle carterie mais le papier est de bonne qualité.

Mycroft lui tendit l’ouvre lettre qui trainait sur le bureau et Sherlock s’en saisit sans même un regard vers son frère. Il glissa l’instrument et déchira le papier centimètre par centimètre. Il posa l’objet métallique sur la table basse et porta l’ouverture de l’enveloppe vers son nez. Sherlock inspira l’odeur avant de froncer le nez, la décryptant mentalement avant de retirer la carte qui était à l’intérieur. Sur le devant, une photo tout ce qu’il y a de plus… étonnant. Un couple peu vêtu qui s’embrassait fougueusement. Des couleurs dans les tons de rouges, quelques cœurs dans un coin, des roses pour agrémenter le tout et bien sur la phrase incontournable qui allait avec le reste : « Je t’aime ». Une carte de Saint Valentin en bonne et du forme.

John avait les yeux fixés sur la carte avec incrédulité. Il fut tenter de faire une remarque mais à la vue du sérieux de son compagnon il retient sa réplique. Sherlock ouvrit la carte après avoir inspecté le devant et l’arrière. Le parfum qu’il avait sentit en ouvrant l’enveloppe fut plus fort et le papier blanc était décoré d’un baiser tracé au rouge à lèvre rose juste en dessous d’un mot écrit à la main. Les yeux d’acier se posèrent immédiatement sur le texte qui était écrit avec la même encre bleu, le même style calligraphique.

 

_« Mon tendre Détective,_

_La distance entre nous m’est insupportable,_

_L’ennuie me gagne chaque minutes que je passe hors de ta sphère._

_Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble à jamais._

_T’ennuies-tu de moi mon amour ?_

_Je t’ai laissé un peu de mon parfum pour t’accompagner durant tes nuits solitaires._

_Et un baiser rose que je t’envoie sur les lèvres._

_Cela te fera patienter jusqu’à notre prochain rendez-vous !_

_Avec toute mon affection mon amour._

_Je t’aime Sherlock Holmes. »_

 

Le détective consultant resta silencieux, relisant le texte en fronçant les sourcils. John ne se gêna pas pour se pencher et lire la carte puisque Sherlock restait sur place à étudier encore et encore de son regard vif les mots inscrits. Sauf que le mot rédigé tira un air clairement ahuri au docteur Watson qui leva son regard sur Mycroft. L’aîné Holmes restait calme et impassible, scrutant son cadet pour voir si cela l’enflammait comme habituellement ou s’il allait refuser…

-L’enveloppe en kraft ?

-Il n’y avait aucune empreinte, aucune trace d’ADN, répondit Mycroft. Dois-je en conclure que c’est encore un jeu de piste pour toi ?

Sherlock fit dériver ses prunelles pâles sur son aîné avec froideur et une certaine gravité. Le brun n’ignorait aucunement John qui s’était rapproché et qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche dans le but évident de parler pour éclaircir ses idées. Sherlock le devança, refermant la carte entre ses longs doigts.

-Merci d’avoir fait le coursier mon cher frère mais je crois qu’il est temps de prendre congé.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que cette carte de mauvais gout contient ?

-Non.

-Sherlock, tenta John.

Le brun le fit taire d’un bref regard avant qu’il ne se lève d’un bond tout en glissant la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire, passant sur la table basse pour aller récupérer son violon et jouer de manière désagréable le même air qui avait accueillit son frère. Mycroft soupira lourdement avant de grimacer aux notes criardes qui agressaient ses oreilles. Il posa alors son regard sur John, sérieux et commença à guider ses pas vers la sortie. Son regard insista, planté dans celui du blond qui le soutient et finit par hocher simplement la tête. Il n’avait pas besoin de la demande de l’aîné Holmes pour veiller sur Sherlock, il l’avait toujours fait avant même que leur relation n’évolue et le ferait plus que jamais si ses soupçons étaient les bons.

-Au plaisir John.

-Bonne soirée Mycroft.

L’homme du gouvernement le salua avec respect avant de diriger ses pas dans l’escaliers sous le son aiguë de « God Save the Queen » qui tira une grimace de désagrément à John. Ce dernier posa son regard sur le brun dès que Mycroft fut hors de son champ de vision et attendit encore quelques secondes avant de l’appeler.

-Sherlock s’il te plait arrête ça, soupira-t-il.

Le violon émit un dernier son avant que l’archet ne se pose sur les cordes pour taire les vibrations des dernières notes. Sherlock se retourna vers John, son regard allant dans le sien. L’échange visuel dura quelques secondes avant que le détective ne repose son instrument – de torture pour cette occasion – et ne revienne vers son compagnon. Il ressortit la carte et la scruta à nouveau pendant qu’il marchait vers le canapé et lorsqu’il y reprit place, il tendit la carte à John. L’ancien militaire la prit et l’ouvrit à nouveau pour en relire le contenu qui l’avait proprement fait halluciner. Il avait songé à un tour de son esprit mais non, c’était bel et bien une lettre de Saint Valentin.

-Sherlock…

-Dois-je préciser que tu es la seule personne dans ma vie ?

John ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement même si le ton de son compagnon était sarcastique au possible.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais demander. Est-ce que c’est… Moriarty ?

-Probablement…

Sherlock lui récupéra la carte des mains pour la scruter avec cet intérêt qu’il a pour les défis, les enquêtes aux tournures assez tordues… Un minuscule sourire étirait le coin des lèvres du détective à la perspective du jeu à venir et cela déplaisait grandement à John. Moriarty était dangereux mais la fascination que Sherlock avait pour son ennemi juré était encore plus grave. Ses prunelles océans ne quittaient pas le visage aux pommettes cassantes, ce regard vif qui volait de mot en mot avec une certaine délectation, les décodant comme personne. John se sentait à cet instant vraiment impuissant face à sa Némésis, à ce genre de situation où ce crétin se mettrait irrémédiablement en danger sans lui en parler pour prouver qu’il est le plus intelligent des deux. Mais Sherlock avait cette aura plus intense quand son géni était mit en ébullition…

Quelque chose noua l’estomac du médecin ainsi que sa gorge. Il n’avait pas été confronté à Moriarty depuis l’incident de la gare de Paddington qui lui avait valu un bon mois et demi de convalescence. Mais la donne avait changé sur un point des plus importants et son regard ne quittait pas son compagnon avec un mélange d’appréhension, de douleur, de peur… La peur de perdre cet imbécile se faisait bien plus présente à cause de Moriarty. Il était différent de n’importe quel cinglé après qui courrait le détective, il était LE criminel le plus dangereux. Et seul Sherlock était en mesure de l’arrêter, il le savait.

La tête bouclée se tourna enfin vers John, son regard perçant dérivant sur le visage de celui-ci, sa posture. Et il n’eut aucun mal à déduire ce qui le préoccupait. Quelque chose de nouveau s’imposa à son brillant esprit, comment devait-il faire pour rassurer John ? Même si  au fond de lui, il savait qu’il était incapable de promettre de ne pas aller au-delà du danger… Un bref froncement de sourcil parcourut son visage et il se décida à poser la carte sur la table basse. Cette action eut pour effet de raccrocher le regard de John sur lui, ce dernier plongé dans ses pensées à fixer un point indéfini. Sherlock tourna son long corps vers lui, prit son visage dans ses deux mains et l’embrassa.

John se laissa amadouer de cette manière, souriant contre ses lèvres avant de réclamer un peu plus… Une de ses mains vint se couler sur la nuque de Sherlock pour y faire pression et approfondir le baiser, ses doigts jouant dans les boucles brunes. Il en profita quelques instants avant de rompre le baiser et de poser un regard plus déterminé dans les prunelles de glace.

-C’est ta façon de me rassurer sur tes conneries à venir ou de te faire pardonner à l’avance ?

Son ton était bas, un reproche emballé avec douceur. Et un regard innocent lui répondit clairement, qu’il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Le souffle de John effleura les lèvres de son têtu de partenaire, sa voix ayant un accent d’anxiété lorsqu’il prononça son prénom.

-Je refuse que tu me caches quelque chose concernant ce taré de Moriarty, continua-t-il avec plus de fermeté. On travaille ensemble sur cette enquête et tu ne me mets PAS de côté.

Sherlock affronta son regard déterminé et il avala les centimètres le séparant de ses lèvres, prononçant un « entendu » très bas pour donner son assentiment sur cette nouvelle clause entre eux. Qu’il scella d’un baiser plus fougueux que le premier, renversant John dans le canapé pour le recouvrir de son corps mince et guindé. Le médecin se laissa faire, son autre main rejoignant sa consœur dans la chevelure brune. Sherlock avait une manière bien à lui de réagir et il répondit à sa fougue avec un léger accent de besoin.

Jamais il n’avait sentit cette intensité avec une de ses conquêtes féminines et cette saveur lui plaisait. John savait qu’elle était due au danger des jours futurs, de l’enquête que mènerait le détective. Et peu à peu, il prit le contrôle du baiser pour être certain que cet imbécile ne se jouerait pas de lui, pour avoir le dernier mot concernant cette nouvelle loi entre eux. La flamme qui l’animait traça un insidieux chemin le long de son échine pour chauffer le creux de ses reins et il soupira dans le baiser, mordant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock avant de reprendre le baiser.

Non, il se faisait prendre au piège, manipuler… Dans un élan de prise de conscience John rompit le baiser ce qui tira un grondement à son partenaire qui lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Quand va-t-il attaquer ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-On était en train de s’embrasser John.

-Tu étais en train de me distraire des questions que j’avais à te poser, corrigea le médecin. Quand ?

Le détective eut un sourire en coin sur ses fines lèvres, rougies de leur baiser. Mais ce sourire cachait quelque chose… John plissa les yeux, son regard ancré au sien, ses mains caressant mécaniquement sa nuque comme un anti-stress. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que ses joues avaient chauffées, que son corps avait parlé pour lui dans cet échange pour le moins sulfureux. Sherlock déposa un malicieux baiser sur sa joue avant de la lécher.

-Sherlock, gronda son partenaire en agrippant ses cheveux pour qu’il arrête.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus large mais il positionna son visage face au sien.

-Il va agir le jour de la saint Valentin, donc dans deux jours.

-Et ? Je sais que tu as plus dans ta géniale petite tête.

-Un endroit pour les couples. Un restaurant, un parc, un hôtel, fit-il en réfléchissant.

Son regard se perdit ailleurs, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu’il était en train de faire fonctionner ses géniales synapses.

-Un hôtel, murmura-t-il.

-Un hôtel ?

-A cause des « nuits solitaires », sachant que c’est la Saint Valentin, c’est ce que les gens normaux font après un rendez-vous galant, non ?

John déglutit avec un certain malaise et hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais il ne s’y prendra pas comme la dernière fois, il agira sans doute avant et me contactera après…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aime le changement tu le sais bien John, fit-il avec une grimace. Ses méthodes de jeu sont anarchiques, il ne veut pas s’ennuyer. Je pencherais pour un meurtre vu la carte rouge mais il ne se salit pas les mains donc soit c’est un ou une complice, soit cela sera encore du sponsoring…

John ne fit aucune remarque, il avait l’habitude que Sherlock appel la chasse un « jeu » mais quand cela concernait Moriarty, c’était… déplaisant et dérangeant. Et la théorie du « meurtre » pour tromper son ennui l’était également.

-C’est une carte de saint Valentin c’est normal que la couleur dominante soit rouge…

-Il en existe des plus neutre John. Non, la couleur dominante donne le thème : Le meurtre, affirma-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c’est Mycroft qui l’a reçu ?

-Sans doute parce qu’il le surveille, bien sûr qu’il surveille le plus grand criminel de Londres et donc Moriarty veut lui prouver qu’il est plus malin que le gouvernement britannique.

Sherlock se redressa avec un sourire en coin comme s’il approuvait la méthode de Moriarty qui narguait clairement son frère. Nullement gêné d’être à califourchon sur John son regard se perdit sur le visage de ce dernier, réfléchissant. En revanche, le blond avait parfaitement conscience de la position pour le moins… équivoque… et qui fit monter la chaleur de ses joues. Puis, Sherlock sortit son portable de sa poche de pantalon pour envoyer un sms, sans aucun doute à Lestrade. Son message envoyé, il posa son portable sur la table basse d’un geste ample avant de revenir plus près de John. L’air gêné de son amant lui tira un bref sourire amusé. Il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et souffla contre son cou :

-Ce qui nous ramène à notre premier problème sans réponse…

-Hein ?

-Tu étais confus tout à l’heure car tu as la preuve irréfutable que je t’attire physiquement maintenant…

La voix de baryton était venue mourir près de son oreille et les lèvres du détective embrassèrent le creux juste sous le lobe. John sentit sa respiration se bloquer, un feu venu de nul part s’emparer de son corps et plus précisément de ses reins. Sherlock avait de plus en plus poussé leur échange câlin et cette fois-ci… C’était plus précis sur la tournure que cela pourrait prendre et le blond n’était pas idiot. Il n’était pas non plus stupide au point de nier que Sherlock lui faisait diablement de l’effet en cet instant tout comme il lui en avait fait dans le couloir en rentrant.

Il sentait avec une précision effrayante chaque point de contact avec lui, ses lèvres dans son cou et son souffle qui agaçait le lobe de son oreille, ses mains perdues sur ses côtes qui caressaient distraitement sa peau à travers les couches de tissus, son torse contre le sien mais pas seulement… Son bassin était collé au sien, les longues jambes le plus en contact avec les siennes avant qu’elles ne soient un peu repliées pour plus de confort pour ce grand imbécile. Le médecin avait trop conscience de tous ces points d’impacts et il se sentait troublé… Irrémédiablement perdu pour la cause féminine commenterait le détective consultant avec fierté.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant d’être posé et calme. Son esprit était en accord avec cette version tandis que son corps lui semblait réclamer plus d’attention. Une de ses mains revint dans la chevelure brune et la caressa, griffant un peu de ce putain de crâne si génial.

-C’est ça, parvint-il à souffler. Satisfait d’avoir creusé là où j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps ?

Son ton était plein de reproches malgré la suavité de sa voix.

-Inutile, commenta Sherlock dans son cou.

Un grognement lui répondit et Sherlock reprit ses baisers dans le cou sensible de John, allant là où la peau lui était accessible à cause du pull trop étroit au niveau du col.

-Je t’avais demandé… qu’on y aille doucement, rappela John dans un soupir troublé. Et c’est… loin d’être le cas là…

Le blond songea à combien cet instant précis Sherlock semblait très loin de la notion de « novice » en matière de relation intime, de câlin et de sexe… Ce grand échalas avait sans doute observé sous toutes les coutures ce genre de comportement comme une expérience pour mieux décrypter ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens mais… Il savait foutrement bien les mettre en pratique, agissant avec un naturel déconcertant… Son caractère impérieux, dominateur guidait sans aucun doute ses gestes et lui donnait une arrogante assurance.

Les lèvres fines embrassèrent la naissance de la jugulaire avant de pincer la peau, sa langue venant gouter la saveur de son épiderme avant de le sucer en vu de marquer son territoire avec ce qui était commun d’appeler un suçon. Après tout, il avait fait une « crise de jalousie », il était naturel que John soit marqué comme sien d’une manière ou d’une autre à défaut de pouvoir aller plus loin. Car même si le corps de son partenaire réagissait positivement à toutes les stimulations mises en place, Sherlock sentait très bien que les dernières barrières de John étaient là quelque part, son appréhension à passer à l’acte avec un homme. L’impatience le gagnait, il avait envie de découvrir, de faire les expériences que son cerveau avait rangé dans un tiroir « à tester avec John » et étrangement, ce tiroir était bien remplit.

Un soupir plus lascif passa la barrière des lèvres de John, son corps semblant se détendre au fur et à mesure que sa raison flanchait sous le traitement, son cou se tendant pour lui en laisser l’accès. Le détective relâcha le suçon et scruta la marque avec un sourire fier, quelques baisers déposés sur sa route pour porter son visage au niveau du sien et plonger son regard dans les prunelles d’océans troublées. Le souffle de son amant était plus rapide, ses pupilles plus sombre et à la main qui agrippa ses cheveux, il comprit que John lui en voulait de s’imposer de cette manière.

-Tu es un sale con Sherlock.

-Mais ça ne te déplait pas, répliqua-t-il avec évidence d’un ton aussi bas que le sien.

Un grondement vibra dans la gorge de John qui fit des efforts pour le fusiller du regard, peu crédible vu la situation et son état… Qui avait d’ailleurs empiré au niveau de son pantalon devenu de plus en plus étroit et Sherlock l’avait que trop bien sentit.  Pour l’empêcher de protester, le brun s’empara de ses lèvres tandis que ses deux mains agiles saisirent le pull pour le remonter avant que ses paumes fraiches ne se posent sur la peau brulante. John sentit son cœur s’emballer et un peu de panique le saisir. Il rompit le baiser, les yeux plissés par la colère de voir sa demande traitée avec irrespect.

-Sherlock, c’est non.

-Dans l’état où tu es ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n’en sortit. Il bloqua un instant tandis qu’une des grandes mains venait se poser sur son cœur pour mesurer les battements affolés de celui-ci.

-C’est non, je…

-Je n’ai pas dit que j’irais jusqu’au bout.

-Et quel est ton intention monsieur je suis un géni qui piège son petit ami sur le canapé et qui ne lui laisse pas le choix ?

-Tu veux progresser par étape. Vu l’état dans lequel nous sommes tous les deux, je pensais tout simplement à la masturbation.

Le médecin eut un petit arrêt sur image dans son cerveau normalement constitué. Voir Sherlock prononcer ce mot était… Il ne savait pas s’il devait exploser de rire ou soupirer d’envie. Il le fixa bêtement comme s’il venait de l’abrutir avec une tirade sur les différentes sortes de poussière dans une maison. John sentit sa respiration s’accélérer tandis que ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose. Mais Sherlock le regardait avec sérieux devant cette situation des plus étranges – car elle l’était quand on se trouve avec Sherlock Holmes en train de vous sauter dessus.

John devait encaisser la nouvelle que le détective avait découvert sa libido et qu’il voulait la mettre en pratique avec un partenaire qui avait vécu plus de vingt ans comme un hétéro convaincu. Et les prunelles de mercure qui le scrutent avec cette intensité… John ferma les yeux en expirant profondément, évacuant l’air de ses poumons pour chasser l’angoisse qui l’avait saisit. Il se sentait comme un adolescent et s’était terriblement déconcertant. Il déglutit et avala à nouveau de l’air sentant la patience de Sherlock s’élimer. Ses doigts sur son cœur pianotaient légèrement, impatient.

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un air un peu perplexe sur le visage d’habitude si indifférent et casant de son partenaire. Un sourire étira les lèvres de John et il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne pour l’embrasser. Il venait de virer tout simplement ses doutes pour laisser place à la découverte, son corps avait réagit alors sa tête et ses appréhensions n’allaient pas lui gâcher la vie. Sherlock avait suffisamment de cerveau pour deux et le faire pour deux. Et cela n’irait pas plus loin puisque le brun le lui avait dit.

Sa langue se fit joueuse sur les lèvres de Sherlock, avant de venir les mordiller puis de l’embrasser avec passion. Son têtu de partenaire sourit avant de répondre avec ardeur à cet échange, ses deux mains descendant de concert vers la zone incriminée. Il défit les boutons pour la fermeture éclaire et Sherlock constata non sans satisfaction que les mains de John avaient suivi le même chemin pour venir s’attaquer à sa ceinture et bientôt le libérer de cette étroitesse désagréable.

Un soupir s’échappa de leurs lèvres en même temps. Le détective nota chaque détail dans un coin de sa tête. Il fit glisser un doigt sur le sexe encore prisonnier de John et la réaction fut instantanée. Le blond se cambra, gémissant, son souffle se transformant en halètements, ses yeux mi-clos qui le fixaient à travers un voile de désir.

Fascinant…

Sherlock avait déjà dû s’occuper de ce « problème » lorsqu’il s’était présenté et qu’il avait été plus récalcitrant qu’une fois où il avait bien voulu passer tout seul mais s’occuper du « problème » d’un autre était nouveau… Une expérience des plus captivantes. Il planta un genou entre les deux jambes de John et décolla légèrement son bassin du sien pour lui laisser un peu plus de marche de manœuvre mais aussi pour profiter de la vue. Il ne reprit pas ses lèvres, délaissant cette partie de John pour satisfaire sa curiosité visuelle.

Ses prunelles d’acier dérivèrent sur le torse masqué par le pull remonté, le ventre musclé, la bosse sous le sous-vêtement gris de son amant. John était plus court que lui, mais sa musculature était plus travaillée par les années d’entraînement militaire, la lutte au front… Il y avait de fines cicatrices sur sa peau plus bronzée que la sienne qui voyait rarement la lumière du jour. Il avait envie de tout parcourir, de tout mémoriser mais ce n’était pas le moment… Et un soupir murmurant son prénom le lui rappela.

Sherlock releva la tête sur le visage de son partenaire. John avait les joues rougies de s’être fait ainsi détaillés, à cause de sa respiration plus rapide aussi. Mais il connaissait bien le besoin de son amant, l’envie de tout voir, de tout détailler. Il profita de cet instant pour lui rendre la pareille et fit glisser sa main par l’ouverture récemment crée dans le pantalon noir de haute marque, caressant son érection d’une main plus sûre. John savait très bien comment fonctionnait un corps masculin, Sherlock n’était pas si différent de lui… Métaboliquement parlant évidemment. Outre le faite qu’il avait déjà du le faire pour se débarrasser du problème, c’était bien le genre du brun d’appeler une érection un problème.

La réaction de Sherlock le fit sourire de satisfaction. Le corps du brun se tendit, ses reins se creusèrent tandis qu’un feulement vibra dans sa gorge, ses yeux se fermant avant de se rouvrir pour se baisser et regarder avec une certaine fascination ce qui se passait en bas. Un léger rire vibra dans la gorge de John mais il ne fit aucun commentaire parce que Sherlock s’excusa de sa curiosité par un baiser furtif dans son cou. La gêne et la peur du médecin s’étaient vraiment envolées en voyant les réactions de Sherlock. C’était… Si un jour on lui avait dit avoir le privilège de voir ce brillant homme, ce génie avoir autre chose sur le visage qu’une froide indifférence, que cet air de lord supérieur, cette assurance arrogante qui sait tout et bien John Watson l’aurait traité de fou. Mais plus maintenant et il avait une certaine fierté d’être le seul à voir ce visage transformé par le plaisir. En cet instant, Sherlock était indéniablement beau et attirant et il ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision.

L’expérience prit les devants et le blond fit remonter sa main pour ensuite la glisser sous le dernier rempart de coton couteux, le repoussant de son autre main pour avoir plus de liberté. Sa peau frissonna violemment en sentant le souffle saccadé de Sherlock dans son cou, ce qu’il percevait comme des gémissements. John ne pouvait pas effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres et la fierté d’être celui qui arrivait à troubler le détective de cette manière. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage pour le graver dans sa mémoire comme Sherlock l’avait certainement fait avec lui.

Un long soupir caressa le cou de John et la tête bouclée se redressa pour lui faire face dans le but évident de l’observer, de le détailler. Ses traits n’avaient plus rien de cassant, transformé par le plaisir qu’il découvrait, ses yeux rendus plus sombres à cause de ses pupilles dilatées. Le médecin donna un coup de langue malicieux à ses lèvres avant de jouer à les mordiller, à les lécher, l’embrasser. Ce qui encouragea Sherlock à ne pas se laisser devancer par l’expérience assuré de John, à prendre les devants et sa main se plongea dans le boxer de son partenaire, ses longs doigts caressant sur toute la longueur la verge tendue. Contact proprement déconcertant qui le fit fermer les yeux, rejeter sa tête en arrière pour chercher de l’air.

John gémit son assentiment et abandonna l’idée d’embrasser son partenaire. Il avait connu différente manière de se soulager, de sentir sa main comme celle d’une femme mais là… Là c’était Sherlock et étrangement tout semblait intensifié. Mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabilisé, sa main s’enroulant autour du membre contre sa paume et il se mit en devoir de le caresser sur toute sa longueur, son pouce venant jouer sur le gland. John sentait le regard du brun sur lui et cela lui demanda beaucoup d’effort pour le fixer. La vue était des plus splendides et ses paupières ne se fermèrent plus.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock se faisaient beaucoup plus explorateur comme s’il voulait découvrir la moindre différence entre son corps et le sien ce qui exacerbait ses sens. Sa peau se couvrit de chaire de poule, ses reins se creusaient davantage, son bassin se mit même à bouger de lui-même pour réclamer plus avant que cela ne soit un grognement. Un sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres de Sherlock qui obtempéra, recueillant le sexe de son amant dans sa paume avant que ses doigts ne l’enserrent pour lui imprimer le même va et vient que John exerçait si bien sur cette partie de sa propre anatomie.

Le rythme s’intensifia jusqu’à les mener tous les deux à la délivrance. Et si John n’avait jamais ressentit cet échange aussi intensément, Sherlock en découvrait tout le plaisir qu’il y avait à en tirer. Son long corps se tendit, un grondement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ses yeux ne purent que se fermer sous la libération trop intense d’un besoin si corporel et bestial. Le reste des réactions chimiques de son corps fit le reste, laissant son corps détendu et il ne lutta pas un seul instant pour se retenir de se coller contre John. Son souffle extatique caressait le cou de son amant, ses yeux demeuraient fermés avec un étrange flash blanc bien que ses paupières soient closes. Il tentait d’analyser mais l’endorphine et la dopamine le rendaient incapable de faire appel à son côté rationnel dans un premier temps.

Sherlock grogna entre la frustration et le bien-être. Il ne lutta pas tout de suite pour reprendre le contrôle et resta contre son compagnon. Il se rendit compte que son autre main était agrippée fermement à la hanche de John qu’il avait griffé durant l’orgasme.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du médecin à ce grondement, le ramenant aussi parmi le temps présent et non plus sur son nuage exclusif. Sa main libre remonta doucement le long du dos de Sherlock pour venir se plonger dans ses cheveux et le caresser. John profitait de l’instant et qu’il cataloguait déjà comme un des plus intenses de ses expériences sexuelles. Le poids du brun lui était terriblement agréable, sa chaleur, savoir qu’il avait été la seule personne à pouvoir le voir aussi transformé, à le toucher… Beaucoup de personnes paieraient sans doute très cher pour avoir ces informations, une preuve matérielle qu’il n’était pas qu’une machine mais John allait soigneusement les garder pour lui.

Et comme il le pensa, Sherlock finit par se redresser sur un coude, son regard d’acier venant scruter le visage détendu et calme de son compagnon. John prit son temps pour ouvrir ses yeux et venir ancrer ses prunelles aux siennes. Il put constater qu’il y avait encore quelques traces de plaisir sur le visage redevenu neutre, un éclat dans les prunelles de glace qui le trahissait.

-Expérience concluante ? souffla John.

Un sourire flirtait sur ses lèvres, son regard le fixait avec une tendresse absolue.

-Des plus… intéressantes, murmura Sherlock de sa voix rauque de baryton. Il me manque beaucoup de données mais je les récolterais une prochaine fois…

John eut un léger rire qui fit sourire le détective. Bien que sa voix et cette perspective lui collèrent un frisson le long de l’échine.

-Puisque tu as outrepassé la loi « prendre notre temps », je prends ma douche en premier. Allez, bouge-toi un peu ce n’est pas la position la plus confortable du siècle.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil mais il était vrai que son bassin collé au sien, leurs mains toujours emprisonné ayant dans leur paume respective le sexe de l’autre. Etrangement docile, le brun obtempéra et redressa son buste puis son bassin, relâchant le membre de John avant de porter sa main vers son visage et de jouer de la texture blanchâtre entre ses fins doigts.

-Je vais avoir besoin d’une douche aussi, je viens.

Le blond bloqua, son souffle se coupant une seconde avant que l’air ne soit rapidement expulsé de ses poumons. Il aurait du s’attendre à quelque chose de se genre mais non, il rougissait de gêne avec un regard un brin blasé.

-Non Sherlock. Ça sera pour une autre fois !

John retira sa main avec le moins de précipitation possible, remettant évidemment le tout en place et attachant au moins le bouton de son pantalon. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et baissa sa main souillée pour fixer son regard contrarié sur lui.

-Ce n’est pas discutable Sherlock. Bouge-toi !

Anticipant une action inverse, sa main coula de ses cheveux bruns à son épaule pour le repousser et il s’extirpa de sous lui pour se couler maladroitement sur le sol et se redresser. John le toisa tandis que le brun le fixait avec mécontentement. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa et il rattacha son pantalon rapidement pour chopper un torchon et le balancer à Sherlock.

-J’en ai pour cinq minutes, tu as un torchon en attendant n’en met pas de partout sous prétexte que tu expérimentes quelque chose !

John disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Sherlock qui après avoir réceptionné le torchon se mit enfin à essuyer le sperme de ses doigts puis il se leva en vu de retirer veste et chemise qui allaient bénéficier d’un prélavage John-ien avant que le tout ne soit emmené au pressing. Car John ne laisserait certainement pas ce genre de preuve se voir sur les vêtements du détective.

Sherlock était des plus satisfait de cette avancé dans son catalogue d’expérience à faire avec John en tant que partenaire. La petite crise de jalousie impulsive avait réellement bien fonctionné… Il le nota dans un coin de sa tête pour une prochaine fois même si cela serait probablement inconscient. Il devait surveiller ses émotions qui se montraient au grand jour, heureusement pas en publique et définitivement il ne devait pas les montrer avec l’enquête à venir…

~///~


	7. Une Saint Valentin comme les autres...

Les deux jours qui suivirent la réception de la lettre eurent un goût de torture pour John Watson… Sherlock était dans un état d'excitation impatient et plus le temps avançait, plus il devenait difficile à supporter. Le brun était agacé que le temps passe si lentement, que rien ne vienne plus vite et il n'occupa son esprit qu'à parcourir les journaux et rester immobile sur le canapé en position de méditation. Réclamer l'attention de la tête bouclée pour autre chose que l'enquête à venir fut donc inutile et voué à quelques échecs critiques.

Le médecin prit sur lui comme toujours, patience incarnée même quand il aurait eu envie d'étouffer Sherlock avec le coussin pour lui avoir refusé un baiser car cela le déconcentrait, lui mettre la tête dans une assiette de nourriture de force car il n'avait pas faim alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la réception de la carte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été relégué au rang d'objet inintéressant, mit au placard comme un enfant se lassant d'un jouet au profit d'un autre. Autant dire que le jour J de la Saint Valentin avait tout d'une journée en Enfer pour John Watson et qu'il était tout bonnement sorti de l'appartement à peine dix heures du matin pour faire un tour et s'aérer l'esprit.

Sherlock ne sembla pas remarquer son absence – l'absence de texto pour savoir où il était passé en était la preuve - et il s'arrêta devant un restaurant en vu de manger un morceau après avoir parcouru les rues de Londres sans but précis quand son portable sonna. Après un froncement de sourcil au nom qui s'affichait il décrocha pour discuter avec sa sœur. Harry avait le moral dans les chaussettes en ce jour des amoureux, ses pensées revenant sur Clara, combiné avec ses récurrents soucis d'alcool. Cette dernière lui avoua vouloir le voir. John lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé même s'il était à peine midi passé et Harry sauta sur l'occasion, lui donnant rendez-vous où il avait envie pour un restaurant ensemble.

John n'avait pas vu Harry depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock, en plus d'un moral assez maussade car son borné de petit ami était inatteignable dans sa sphère de réflexion, il dit oui, lui donnant rendez-vous dans un des rares restaurants qu'il fréquentait avec le détective. Voir sa sœur l'aiderait à ne plus y penser et cela changerait des mails et les rares coups de téléphones pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il était assis à une table quand il vit débarquer sa sœur et lui adresser un signe enthousiaste. Sa silhouette digne d'une déesse de la fertilité se glissa jusqu'à lui, petite et trapue, ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec les pattes du réveil, ses yeux bleu-vert pétillant de revoir son frère. Leur lien de parenté sautait aux yeux.

-Tu m'accordes enfin un peu de ton temps, le charia-t-elle.

Harriet lui sourit et son regard le remercia sincèrement pour cette rencontre improvisée. John lui adressa un sourire en coin, non mécontent d'avoir cédé à cette impulsion. Ils commandèrent et discutèrent de la famille, s'enquérant au passage de la santé de ses parents qu'il n'avait pas revu eux aussi, le boulot. Une discussion normale, au combien banale mais agréable. Sherlock était incapable de soutenir voir même d'écouter une telle discussion avant de siffler un « ennuyeux » hautain à sa manière si particulière. Si l'intellect n'était pas stimulé alors la discussion n'était pas utile. Un sourire amusé étira brièvement les lèvres de John à cette pensée avant qu'un pli soucieux ne marque son front.

Sa sœur l'observa, discutant en bonne bavarde qu'elle était et au moment du dessert elle mit les pieds dans le plat :

-Tu sembles contrarié, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as le même pli sur ton front que quand tu te disputes avec une petite amie, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le médecin bloqua sa cuillère en mode pause à mi-chemin de sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle se mariait avec un homme pour fonder une famille. Harry fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard avec un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager.

John recouvra sa respiration, qui s'était bloquée pour une raison idiote, posant le couvert dans son assiette. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et ses yeux océans se posèrent sur son verre qui était définitivement une zone neutre digne d'intérêt.

-John ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il un peu tendu.

-J'ai touché juste mais tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Un sourire plus doux étira ses lèvres et son regard revint se planter dans celui de sa sœur. Son expression était passée du souci tendu à la douceur naturelle qui étirait ses traits. Harry fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-Disons que c'est nouveau…

-Ah tu viens de trouver une fille. Bah, tu verras si ça tient avec le temps comme les autres, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est tombée avec un gars génial, argumenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harriet était sa sœur, même s'ils avaient eut leur différent, leur période creuse, ils s'appréciaient à leur manière. Il pouvait bien le lui dire. Un sourire embarrassé répondit à Harry avant que les mots ne sortent non sans une certaine tension dans chacun de ses muscles combinés avec un nœud dans son estomac.

-Ce n'est pas une fille…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir un temps de latence, nettement moins long que son frère. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de pointer un doigt sur lui et de s'exclamer :

-Tu sors avec un mec ?

John roula des yeux devant la discrétion de sa sœur et soupira avec agacement.

-Crie le plus fort je suis sûr que les petits vieux dans le fond ne t'ont pas entendu.

-Mais attend comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Et… Qui ?

-Sherlock, répondit-il pour couper court à toutes ces embarrassantes questions.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle but une bonne gorgée de son verre de vin, le finissant par la même occasion.

-Je savais que c'était louche cette histoire de colocation. C'est l'armée qui t'a fait changer de bord ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

-Non Harry, tempéra-t-il. C'est… compliqué…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi s'est compliqué, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, c'est juste Sherlock.

-Bah c'est un début.

La franchise un peu aveugle de sa sœur le fit sourire. Mais un éclat dans ses yeux bleus lui disait qu'elle était loin de lâcher le morceau.

-Et depuis quand tu sors avec ton colocataire que je n'ai jamais eu le priiiiiivilège de rencontrer ?

-Deux semaines.

-Oh mais c'est tout récent récent oui ! Et comment tu en es venu à la conclusion qu'il te plaisait le détective ?

John grimaça à la manière de parler de sa sœur, surtout quand elle parlait de Sherlock comme si c'était n'importe qui. Un bref sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres à ce constat qu'il prenait toujours la défense de la tête bouclée même quand à l'heure actuelle elle était en tord à cent pour cent.

-Disons que mon sociopathe de colocataire s'est retrouvé avec des sentiments et des envies à mon égard et comme il sait si bien le faire, il a laissé le tout déborder dans mon espace privée et… J'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il était devenu plus qu'un meilleur ami.

Les lèvres d'Harry dessinèrent un « oh » très éloquent, son attention focalisée sur son frère avec délectation comme le meilleur feuilleton d'amour gloire et beauté du moment.

-Et ?

-Et la suite est d'ordre privée Harry.

-Rabat joie ! Je paris que vous n'êtes pas passés à l'acte vu ton changement d'orientation récent.

Un petit tressaillement de sourcil et des plis de sa bouche renseignèrent Harry sur la véracité de ses propos et avec un plus large sourire, elle continua en minaudant :

-Je serais quand même curieuse de te voir avec ce Sherlock. Toi qui es si romantique et câlin avec les femmes…

Un regard sévère répondit à la curiosité de sa sœur qui serait clairement insatisfaite. Elle fronça le nez en réponse et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le taquiner, John la devança :

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi Harry.

Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Peur de sortir du placard ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas encore totalement à l'aise à l'idée de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Je peux le faire à ta place, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça serait un immense honneur.

-Harry, gronda-t-il.

-D'accord d'accord, je tiendrais ma langue et éviterais de laisser des commentaires sur ton blog. Mais tu ne garderas pas ça indéfiniment secret.

John le savait et il pinça ses lèvres en signe affirmatif à cette déclaration. Harry se resservit du vin sous l'œil sévère de son frère mais elle n'en était qu'à son troisième verre… Et connaissant sa sœur, il fallait plutôt compter les cadavres de bouteilles. Trois verres étaient un record raisonnable pour un repas sans savoir combien elle avait déjà de gramme dans le sang.

-Alors, poursuivit-elle très excitée par cette discussion. Pourquoi tu es contrarié ? Maintenant que je sais que tu as un hoooomme dans ta vie. Oh mon dieu, ça fait tout bizarre… Johnny franchement, je ne peux pas le crier ?

-Le restaurant est déjà au courant c'est amplement suffisant, contra-t-il sarcastique.

Son regard se perdit dans son verre dont il but une gorgée. Ce n'était pas une dispute même s'il était contrarié par l'attitude de Sherlock. Blessé et en colère aussi. Un soupir las lui échappa et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui rappeler sa présence en entrant dans son champ visuel.

-Sherlock est…

-Complétement barré ! De ce que j'en lis sur ton blog, il est particulier et pas facile à vivre… Comment t'as fait pour…

-Harry, soupira-t-il.

Que sa sœur cherche à savoir, à connaître ses raisons étaient autant amusant qu'agaçant. Comme si les rancœurs étaient oubliées le temps de ce repas afin de discuter comme un frère et une sœur… John appréciait ce moment à sa juste valeur. Son regard se posa sur le visage d'Harry qui pinça les lèvres en signe de contrariété mais n'enchaina pas avec une tirade qui le ferait froncer les sourcils.

-Je suis sans nul doute la seule personne à le supporter tous les jours, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Ça c'est sûr !

-Il y a des jours où il est… demandeur d'attention et des jours où il s'en passe et reste allongé sur le canapé sans parler ni remuer un orteil.

-Oh… Il est donc dans la phase deux ce qui te frustre frangin ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire doux mais elle était sincèrement contente de parler de ça avec son frère. Son frère qui devenait gay même s'il se cachait derrière le faite que ce n'était que pour les beaux yeux de ce Sherlock. La nouvelle était suffisamment énorme pour qu'elle n'en profite pas à fond.

-Et j'en conclu que tu laisses couler et ça t'énerve de ne pas le voir se bouger. Tu es devenu laxiste avec ce Sherlock. Avant tu ne te serrais pas gêné pour dire rapidement ce qui n'allait pas !

John eut un reniflement amusé mais Harry n'avait pas tord. Il savait que discuter avec Sherlock quand il était dans cette phase-là c'était comme parler au mur et encore le mur serait capable de lui répondre contrairement au détective. Ajoutant à cela un peu de malaise, la peur de briser ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock. Il lui était précieux et oui, il avait agis ainsi pour se laisser le temps de s'y habituer sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

La tête brune allait devoir l'écouter. Il n'était plus son meilleur ami et son faire-valoir dans ses enquêtes, il n'était plus seulement celui qui assure ses arrières, celui qui gère tout dans l'appartement, dans la vie de Sherlock tel que ses factures ou ses fringues. Il était celui qui partageait sa vie sur le plan émotionnel… Sherlock s'était fait une place de roi dans le cœur de John et il lui devait bien ça, l'écouter et répondre à quelques attentes.

Un sourire plus sûr étira le coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison Harry.

Cette dernière le scruta mais son ton profond et son regard assuré signifiaient clairement que la conversation était finie et que John avait pris sa décision. Un soupir dramatique et frustré lui échappa avant qu'elle ne continue de manger son dessert. Elle changea donc de sujet pour le reste du repas. Ils payèrent et sortirent du restaurant, John proposant à sa sœur de marcher un peu avec lui pour continuer un peu cet agréable moment et ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse ses yeux de biches et ne lui susurre qu'il était temps pour elle de le quitter.

Le médecin n'était pas dupe mais il sourit avec douceur et la remercia pour cet après-midi agréable. Harry disparut dans une bouche de métro et il lâcha un soupir avant de prendre la route du 221B Backer Street.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les fenêtres de leur appartement, vide de toute présence humaine. John entra et monta tranquillement pour constater que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis qu'il était parti. Ses mains étaient jointes sous son menton, une expression impassible sur ses traits pâles. Il ne remua pas un muscle pendant que le blond accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau puis referma la porte. Au claquement du mécanisme, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour les darder sur John. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil pour le mettre au défi de faire un commentaire malvenu.

-Tu es sorti.

-Oui et toi tu restes allongé sur ce canapé depuis que tu as reçu cette carte, répliqua le médecin avec un peu trop de reproche dans la voix.

Une grimace traversa son visage pour avoir laissé son agacement sortir et il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Faire un thé était souvent la solution pour s'occuper les mains et ne pas voir Sherlock avec l'envie de lui en coller une. Le brun le regarda filer avec un air impassible suivit d'un sursaut de ses sourcils. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers John dans un frissonnement de soie bleu nuit. Il se planta à côté du médecin en le scrutant sans que John ne daigne lui accorder un regard.

-Tu es en colère contre moi, énonça-t-il.

-Oui Sherlock.

-Parce que je suis resté dans le canapé ? Je croyais que tu voulais y aller doucement…

John lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas, ce que Sherlock prit pour une réponse négative. Il scruta davantage son compagnon avant de repenser à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, à son comportement puisque John semblait lui faire un reproche.

-Oh… Tu m'en veux car je t'ai refusé un baiser ?

-Humm, grogna John à la façon dont le brun lui répondait souvent.

-Tu m'en veux d'avoir été… distant, c'est ça ?

John posa la tasse prête, du moins pour l'infusion et se tourna vers Sherlock qui haussa un sourcil devant la mine fermée de son amant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le médecin le devança.

-Je t'en veux de m'avoir relégué au rang d'objet inutile et non digne de ton intérêt, siffla-t-il avec colère. Sherlock je sais ce que représente l'excitation d'une enquête pour toi, surtout quand c'est Moriarty ce que je désapprouve encore plus que d'habitude. Tu… Tu m'as fais changer d'orientation sexuelle bon sang et dès qu'il y a un soupçon de ce qui te rend si… si brillant, je ne suis plus rien, je n'existe plus. C'est ça que je te reproche Sherlock ! Je sais très bien comment tu es, je m'y suis accommodé en tant qu'ami mais…

Le son de sa voix mourut avec la suite de sa tirade. L'idée de n'être rien face au domaine dans lequel Sherlock excellait avec autant de talent, face à son cerveau qui avait toujours besoin d'activité, lui était devenue insupportable maintenant qu'il avait le détective en face de lui. John eut un reniflement agacé et un sourire désabusé, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il ne demandait pas la lune mais à priori le peu qu'il désirait s'apparentait à espérer la galaxie entière. Il se détourna pour retourner à la préparation de son thé mais fut coupé dans son élan par deux mains qui avaient saisi son visage.

Sherlock l'avait écouté et il comprenait son erreur de ne pas avoir montré quotidiennement qu'il tenait à John. Car c'était bien ça le fond du reproche, il n'était pas tactile, ni démonstratif, il n'était pas romantique mais John si. Les longs doigts pâles caressèrent ses joues avant qu'il ne vienne déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes d'abord avec douceur. Puis ses mains coulèrent sur la nuque blonde et il quémanda l'entrée d'un coup de langue malicieux sur les lèvres de John. Le médecin pinça celles-ci dans un but évident de refuser de se laisser amadouer de la sorte. Mais Sherlock fit preuve d'insistance comme toujours, ses lèvres goutant les siennes, sa langue jouant sur elles tandis que ses doigts massaient sa nuque avant de se plonger dans la masse de cheveux courts.

John finit par céder avec un soupir doublé d'un grondement pour signifier qu'il n'était toujours pas d'accord sur sa manière de faire. Sherlock sourit brièvement contre ses lèvres et en profita sans se cacher, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue saluant celle de John avant de l'entrainer dans un balai humide et sensuel. Il ne le rompit qu'une fois qu'il sentit John se laisser un peu aller à l'échange. Ses prunelles pâles se plantèrent avec intensité dans celles océans qui lui lançaient toujours des reproches.

-Tu vas toujours essayer de te faire pardonner ainsi ? Car laisse-moi t'avertir que cela ne marche pas.

-Pour cette fois cela marche, répondit Sherlock avec aplomb.

Le blond posa ses mains sur le torse de Sherlock pour le repousser et couper sa petite stratégie mais il ne se laissa pas faire, maintenant sa position grâce à sa prise sur sa nuque.

-Sherlock, grogna le médecin.

-Je suis désolé John…

Le ton était franc, des mots dit avec sincérité et non pas par obligation comme le brun savait si bien le faire. John resta un instant interdit, scrutant le visage de Sherlock si près du sien.

-Tu es important John, continua Sherlock avec sa voix basse et grave.

John eut un rire nerveux et gêné à une déclaration pareille. Mais son cœur s'était accéléré et ses mots-là lui avaient fait de l'effet, lui plaisaient.

-Je devais réfléchir à toutes les éventualités pour ce soir.

-Mais laisse-moi deviner, ça ne te donne pas la solution pour arrêter le meurtre avant qu'il ne se produise ?

-Malheureusement, il faut qu'il ait lieu…

John soupira lourdement et se recula un peu, de ce que Sherlock voulait bien lui donner comme marche de manœuvre.

-Je me fiche de ce sujet tu sais. J'aimerais plutôt savoir si tu vas faire un peu attention à to i, fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

La tête bouclée se redressa sans parvenir qu'il relâchait le contact que ses mains avaient sur la nuque de John. Sherlock répondit étonnement vite :

-Evidemment.

-Humm, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

John arriva à se détacher car sa réponse avait surpris Sherlock. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit le lait pour revenir vers sa tasse. Le brun était resté bêtement planté là, sourcil froncé.

-John.

-Oui Sherlock ?

Une bille océan coula vers lui, et le brun s'avança pour entourer le corps du médecin de ses bras et se coller dans son dos, son visage venant s'enfouir dans son cou. Sherlock le serra de façon possessive contre lui comme s'il allait s'envoler, disparaître. John s'autorisa un sourire à sa manière de s'imposer, encore et toujours, mais cette étreinte avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que des mots. Sherlock était bien trop fort avec les mots, son corps parlait mieux dans ce genre de situation et le blond croyait davantage ses actes que ses paroles. Il connaissait le cerveau de génie, il était incapable de réellement faire attention à quoi que ce soit même s'il le promettait. Et John avait besoin de son contact…

Sa tasse prête, John posa ses mains sur les bras possessifs autour de lui, les caressant avec douceur. Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front à sa portée.

-Tu veux un thé ?

-Hmm…

Prenant ça pour un oui, John se mit en devoir de faire une nouvelle tasse pour la sangsue qui était collé à son dos sans se défaire de son petit sourire. Il se demandait si Sherlock serait capable de saisir l'importance d'un contact aussi simple que celui-ci. Il espérait en tout cas… Il sentait la grisante respiration du brun lui chatouiller le cou, ses cheveux effleurant sa nuque et sa joue. Il entendit la voix grave étouffée dans son cou :

-Tu as le parfum d'une femme sur toi…

La tête se releva légèrement avec un sourcil froncé et ses yeux perçants qui cherchaient d'autre indice qu'il aurait pu ne pas voir dans son souci de se faire pardonner auprès de John mais non rien… John avait un petit sourire en coin comme s'il savait mais le laissait chercher. Un de ses bras se leva et un doigt se pointa vers la joue de John pour y faire pression avec un regard inquisiteur.

-J'ai vu Harry à midi.

-Oh.

La tête de Sherlock se posa sur celle de John, son menton dans ses cheveux en bataille ce qui tira un léger rire amusé à ce dernier. Cet imbécile était assez grand pour effectivement prendre sa tête pour un repose tête. Il finit la tasse et l'appela pour qu'il se bouge. Sherlock se recula, retirant ses mains en une caresse étonnement tendre et réceptionna sa tasse avant de retourner dans le canapé mais sans s'y étaler. Il attendit que John y ait pris place pour mettre ses jambes sur lui. Les pupilles d'acier le questionnaient sur l'entrevue et le médecin daigna enfin lui répondre :

-Elle n'allait pas très bien et ça m'a fait du bien de la voir.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher :

-Clara, Saint valentin ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, elle est au courant.

-Pour nous ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas pu lui cacher ma contrariété bien longtemps.

Sherlock balaya le mot d'un revers de la main comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Mais il était étonné que John en ait parlé à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un an.

-Elle tiendra sa langue, fit-il avec amusement. Bien que tout le restaurant l'ait entendu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Lestrade ou Sally l'apprenne par un de ses commentaires…

Le détective roula des yeux. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son portable sonna et Sherlock le sortit de sa poche pour lire le message texte non sans hausser un sourcil. Un sourire clairement amusé étira les fines lèvres et il posa sa tasse sur le canapé sous le regard sévère de John et répondit à l'expéditeur. Le portable atterri sur le cuir remplacé par la tasse dans les longues mains.

-Ce n'était pas Lestrade ? S'étonna John.

-Non.

Sherlock but une gorgée de thé devant le regard circonspect de son amant.

-Ta sœur.

-Harry ? Harry vient de t'envoyer un message ?

Un grognement et un soupir agacé suivirent, la tête de John se détournant un instant avec l'air de désapprouver que sa sœur puisse envoyer des sms à son petit ami avant de darder ses yeux bleus sur Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Car le pire résidait dans le faite que Sherlock venait de répondre à sa sœur.

-Que je m'occupais de toi, fit-il avec un sourire.

John lui lança un regard sévère et sa main libre prolongea pour saisir le portable de Sherlock et regarder les dits messages. Le détective ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard sur le visage de John avec un masque aussi impassible que d'habitude.

_« Salut le sociopathe détective ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas rendre malheureux mon frère et me dit pas que ce ne sont pas mes oignons ! Occupe-toi de lui 3 ! Harry- »_

_« Je m'occupe de lui en ce moment même. SH- »_

Un regard dépité se releva du portable et le reposa sur le canapé sans rien ajouter. Si Harry se mettait à envoyer des messages à Sherlock, elle n'aurait certainement pas besoin de faire une fuite sur le blog… Non, elle se contenterait de leur envoyer ses commentaires par sms rien que pour le plaisir d'avoir une conversation plus longue. Surtout que connaissant sa sœur, la dernière phrase était à double sens… Un profond soupir blasé lui échappa tandis qu'il calait son dos dans le dossier, se laissant un peu aller. Le brun ne le quittait pas du regard, calme avec son visage neutre.

Plus il le regardait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait été négligeant de mettre de côté John pour réfléchir à ce nouveau problème qui n'avait pas encore commencé du reste. Peut-être que finalement, il était un peu tactile car il aimait que John soit dans son espace vital… Encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient eut un moment des plus intimes sur ce canapé. Sherlock s'était aussi jeté dans ce besoin d'occuper son brillant cerveau parce que l'envie de dépasser la limite s'était faite de plus en plus présente à son esprit. Il voulait découvrir chaque courbe du corps de John, mémoriser la moindre cicatrice, les zones qui tiraient des frissons à son épiderme, des soupirs…

Son regard de glace coula sur John de cette manière, le déshabillant mentalement. John fronça les sourcils alors que Sherlock était perdu dans ses pensées et… Non, le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était pas celui qu'il qualifiait de réflexion intense. La tête bouclée n'était pas dans son palais mental, elle était totalement concentrée sur sa personne et après avoir eu peur de ne plus avoir son attention, ce regard était impressionnant, terrifiant. Le médecin eut besoin de couper court à ce regard qui le détaillait comme personne en l'appelant.

-Sherlock ? répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que tu manges avec moi ce soir ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

John lui lança un regard de reproche et Sherlock feignit l'indifférence. Il finit sa tasse de thé et s'allongea en arrière, sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir John et se mit à penser à autre chose que ce qui l'avait occupé ses deux derniers jours. Il ne sentit son compagnon lui relever les jambes que longtemps après et ouvrit un œil pour voir John se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Un coup d'œil à l'heure lui apprit que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger.

Et toujours pas d'appel de Lestrade. L'option serait un appel tard.

Sherlock resta encore un moment allongé avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une fourchette et s'assit à sa place, juste en face de John qui était en train de manger un basic plat de spaghettis agrémentés de sauce tomate et de viande. La fourchette dans sa main attaqua, se plantant dans les pâtes avant de tourner un peu pour capturer sa proie. Le tout enroulé en boule se porta jusqu'à sa bouche sous le regard médusé de John. Sherlock mangeait sans qu'il ait lourdement insisté, sans lui faire du pied.

-Ça fait parti du processus pour te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mâchouillant sa bouchée volée dans l'assiette de son compagnon. John sourit devant sa mauvaise volonté à admettre les choses et poussa un peu son assiette pour que son pique assiette d'amant y ait un accès plus facile. Il se doutait qu'il ne mangerait pas grand chose mais c'était déjà suffisant pour qu'un sourire flotte sur les lèvres de John. Tout comme un de ses pieds s'était déplacé jusqu'à ceux de Sherlock pour le récompenser de son effort.

Le repas fut relativement silencieux. Une fois ses couverts débarrassés, John considéra la télévision, Sherlock qui s'était déjà remit dans le canapé avec ses trois fourchettes de nourriture dans le ventre – un record en pleine enquête – et l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre.

-Je vais me coucher Sherlock.

-John ! protesta-t-il avec un regard qui semblait dire l'évidence même de son refus avec argument et contre-argument.

-On ne sait pas quand Lestrade va t'appeler alors autant que je dorme au lieu de faire nuit blanche. Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller quand il t'aura appelé puisque tu as décidé que le canapé était plus confortable que mon lit.

Et devant le naturel de cette fin de phrase, il rougit un peu et rajouta précipitamment :

-Ou le tient.

John se racla la gorge, son regard fuyant celui de Sherlock devant cette proposition on ne peut plus clair.

-Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Le détective le regarda filer dans le couloir et écouta ses pas monter dans sa chambre. Il regarda son portable… Il pouvait très bien attendre dans la chambre de John, réfléchir dans la chambre de John et réceptionner l'appel ou le sms dans la chambre de John. Ni une ni deux, Sherlock se leva du canapé. Il marqua une courte pause pour regarder son accoutrement et dirigea ses pas dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Hors de question qu'il perde du temps à s'habiller quand Lestrade lui enverrait enfin le message tant attendu. Paré d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche impeccable, Sherlock monta ensuite dans la chambre de John.

Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit, la lumière sur sa table de chevet encore allumé comme s'il l'avait attendu. Un sourire étira brièvement en constatant que John avait lui aussi anticipé en restant habillé. Détail qui n'avait pas non plus échappé au médecin dont le regard avait détaillé cet élégant Sherlock planté devant son lit.

-Le canapé n'est plus à ton goût, se moqua John.

-Je peux réfléchir ici aussi.

La tête bouclée ne retira même pas sa veste de costume et s'allongea à côté de John, son portable posé sur l'oreiller. Sherlock combla rapidement l'espace entre eux et John fut forcé de l'admettre, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots. Le blond inspira son odeur avant de venir embrasser la pomme d'Adam à sa portée ce qui partagea Sherlock entre tendre le cou et venir l'embrasser. Il opta pour la seconde, la première solution découlant souvent de la première.

Joueur, il ne put se retenir de souffler contre les lèvres de John :

-Je ne pouvais pas rater une telle invitation…

John grogna mais il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres étonnement douces de son amant… Ces mêmes lèvres qui disaient des mots si durs, si tranchants. Une de ses mains monta rapidement se plonger dans les mèches brunes et approfondir le baiser, sa langue tantôt douce et langoureuse, tantôt joueuse et impérieuse. Sherlock le laissa diriger le baiser et John catalogua encore ce comportement comme signe de pardon pour sa faute ce qui lui tira un sourire. Le médecin rompit doucement le baiser, son regard se plongeant dans le sien à la faible lueur qu'émettait sa lampe de chevet.

-Réveille-moi en douceur tu veux bien.

Une réponse monosyllabique lui répondit et John se lova contre le long corps de Sherlock. Il inspira son odeur de sa cachette dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour chercher le calme. John savait que la nuit serait longue à son réveil… Et sa journée à marcher l'aida à sombrer dans les bras du détective qui avait saisit son portable pour le porter devant ses yeux avant de le poser sur l'oreiller de John, bien en vu.

Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à jouer les nounours pour que John s'endorme mais il demeura immobile. Chaque point de contact lui était agréable, apaisant. Il ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu, revenir sur ce qu'il avait soulevé comme problème ce dont il était sûr et ce qui restait à découvrir. Même si ses mains avaient parcourut le dos de John par dessus la couche de vêtement. Il compta chaque vertèbre, chaque ligne de ses muscles en faisant pression avec ses doigts pour les sentir… Comment une chose dont il s'était passé pouvait devenir aussi impérieuse et pressante ? Un soupir agacé lui échappa contre la tempe de son amant endormi et il focalisa son attention sur l'enquête à venir.

Les heures défilèrent… Sherlock n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au son de son téléphone qui lui indiqua un sms. Il le prit et le lut. C'était Lestrade qui lui envoyait comme convenu l'adresse d'un meurtre. Un meurtre dans un hôtel. Il était une heure du matin. Le détective se recula et posa alors son regard sur le visage endormi de John. Une de ses mains glissa sur son épaule et le secoua doucement, sa voix basse l'appelant plusieurs fois avant que le médecin ne manifeste des signes d'éveils.

-John, appela-t-il plus fort avec un brin d'impatience.

-Hmm… Sher… lock ?

Le blond papillonna des yeux même si la lumière était très faible derrière la silhouette de Sherlock.

-Quelle heure ?

-Il est une heure du matin. Lestrade m'a envoyé l'adresse.

John grogna avant de soupirer et refermer les yeux. Il prit quelques secondes pour se réveiller un peu plus mentalement parlant puis rouvrit ses prunelles encore un peu endormi. Sherlock fronça un peu les sourcils, un brin contrarié qu'il ne se réveille pas plus vite. Le médecin eut un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Oui Sherlock on y va. Lève-toi, je te suis.

Il allait s'exécuter quand une main sur sa nuque le retint. Le détective ouvrit des yeux surpris et sentit les lèvres de John venir lui réclamer un baiser. Bloqué un instant, le brun finit par répondre au baiser bien que c'était… Un baiser dans la catégorie rapide, juste un échange de caresses douces et savoureuses.

-On y va maintenant ? gronda Sherlock.

-On y va.

~///~


End file.
